I'm the Black Widow
by CallMeJoz
Summary: Takes place RAW 6-17-13. After her promo Aj is mad about what just happened, she claims to be "the Black Widow" but someone disagrees. After a special visit she learns a Valuable lesson when you claim to be Crazier than Any past divas, and a few tricks along the way. But what happens when someone else already knows all her tricks? Will it leave them both broken? Femslash
1. I'm the Black Widow

AJ was walking down the hallways of the arena absolutely livid at what had just transpired in the ring. So now here she was ranting out loud to nobody in a deserted hallway.

"Ugh stupid Kaitlyn and stupid boss lady. Who do they think they are just because you are my boss or I single handedly ruined your love life doesn't give them the right to interrupt me. First she gets all up in my face about I need to grow up and act like a champion and then threaten to take everything I worked so hard to get. Ugghh then don't even get me started on Kaitlyn how dare she attack me. I'm the Diva's champion I'm the Black Wid-"

Was all Aj could grit through her teeth before she felt two strong arms grab her around her torso and violently shove her into a random dark room. Where she is then slammed against the wall as the door slams shut in the process.

"Ahh WHAT THE FUCK! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? YOU MUST HAVE ME FUCKED UP IF YOU THOUGHT I WAS GUNNA LET YOU MAN HANDLE ME. IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO I'M GONNA..."

Before she could even finish her sentence the light flips on and only to be looking into the eyes of her captor. Then for the first time that night Aj was speechless at who it who had her pinned up against the wall.

"Do what hmmm? What you gonna run off and tell Steph because she is just as scared of me as you are right now. Oh I know are you gonna put me in your little finisher the "Black Widow" which I coined that term in fact anything that has to do with spiders long before you were even relevant. Or are you gonna tell one of your way to many boy toys? Hmmm? Cooed her captor.

"No... I uhh... I'm gonna... But how... Security-" was all Aj could stutter before a flash of red and black hair swept past her eyes and pain shot through her head. Then total darkness took over. At this moment in time Aj started to panic being she was just knocked out by WWE's original Psycho Bitch. Then suddenly the fear of falling into darkness and having no control somehow became stronger than death itself being the fact she knew the reputation of the women who just head-butted her out cold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aj was soon awaken by the feeling of somebody straddling her licking the side of her face.

"Haha stop it Punkie Bear not right now I'm rea-" before she reached out to touch his face only to find that her hands were tied above her head to the bottom of a bench. Then to figure out her feet were tied to the bench adjacent to the one her hands were tied to. So there was no escaping what so ever. She also noticed that she was surrounded by complete darkness with only one very dim light on and it was above where she was laying. She could only hope she was still at the arena Lord only knows how long she was out or where she was.

"Good morning starshine the Earth says hello! Well not really its actually 1am. I didn't think you were that weak I didn't even hit you that hard. You have been out for like a while now. I thought you would wake up in an hour or two but you were taking to long to wake up. So I decided to wake you up."

"UGH LET ME GO YOU CRAZY PSYCHO BITCH. ITS ONLY A MATTER BEFOR MY FRIENDS COME LOOKING FOR ME. HELP! HELP SOMEBODY PLEASE!" Aj yelled with a hint of worry and fear. "Oh the irony" Aj thought to herself.

"Aww that's cute you think somebody will hear you. Hell I'll even scream with you! HELP! HELP! OH GOD SOMEBODY COME HELP POOR AJ! See nobody cares about you Aj because if your little Punkie Bear or your so called friends did don't you think they would have found you by now? But then again they did ask me if I had seen you, but I told them you stormed out of the building probably to "go cool off". And then again they did ask ME. So that's where they went wrong looking for you. That was about an hour ago so that leaves us with a couple minutes before they figured I could have lied. But that's not why you're here. I'm here to talk to my uncrowned Mini-Me. Well that's how i like to think of you. The black haired vixen said in a monotone. Then switched to an almost psychotic sultry whisper. "I can sense and I did tasted the fear on you, calm down I didn't come to hurt you... That much at least. I just wanna talk."

"No and FUCK YOU I'M NOT YOUR MINI-ME NOR WILL I EVER. IM MY OWN PERSON. IF NOT IM DAMN SURE A BETTER PERSON THAN YOU. YOU BITCH! NOW LET ME GO" Screamed the geek goddess instantly regretting it after she looked into the eyes of WWE's greatest crazy chick. What she saw in those eyes was something she would remember for the rest of her life. It was the look of a pure crazy anger rage if not all three flash in her eyes. It was then that she felt a hand slam into her face so hard she thought it would bruise.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!? I swear I will make you wish you were a load your mom would have swallowed. I can kill you right now and nobody will find your body EVER." Angrily whispered then switched to a less angry whisper. "I guess you really are some kind of crazy for trying to threaten me but nobody can do psycho crazy like me. You see I really was trying to be nice to you and just talk, but now since you don't want to play nice neither will I. Oh and its in your best interest not to scream anymore if I were you right now." Was all that she whispered to Aj before getting up off her. Leaving Aj tied up with tears forming in her eyes threatening to fall. The fear of her losing her title belt was nothing compared to how she was feeling at this moment. She was still in her ring gear sprawled out on the cold hard floor, with the only person who could help her was the person who currently has her captive and just got up and walked away leaving her in her lonesome. The Garden state native was so lost in thought that she didn't notice her captor get up and walk somewhere in the darkness. Only to come back with a fancy looking triangular prism that is made out of glass and a metal of some sort. Then return to straddle her again. Only to have her eyes widen with fear and regret at what was inside that rather small cage.

"Ahh oh hell no! Please no. We can talk this out just get that hairy beast away from me!" Squeaked Aj who started thrashing around violently trying to escape only to fail at her attempts.

"No can do April you see you forced me to do this. I just want you to meet my Deal-Maker Poison!" As she said that she opened his cage and let her 6 legged black and orange tarantula crawl onto her hand and sticks him right in front of her face. So close she could almost kiss him. "I just want you to meet him. See isn't he cute." Smiled the raven haired women as she pulled him out of her face and gently place him on her bare stomach. "Now If I were you I wouldn't move around nor would I piss me off anymore because remember" she then switched to a very sultry voice and smiled wickedly. "When I bark... He bites."

"Ep" was all Aj could get out before the waterworks started to fall and her heart was beating faster than the wings of a humming bird. She was so scared of spiders. Ironic right?

"Calm down my little "black widow" I don't mean to hurt you...well at least for now." Cooed her captor. At those words Aj started crying even harder and her breathing was erratic. "This is it I'm gonna die at the hands of a psycho... Oh the irony" thought Aj not daring to say it out loud fearing the aftermath of it. And now for the first time in her 26 year life Aj could actually honestly say she was scared half to death.

"Im not going to kill you I can tell you're thinking that. That is unless you give me a reason to." She then shot Aj a very serious look to prove she wasn't kidding. "I just want to talk business being the fact your character reflects shades of yours truly, and by that I mean me. Ha but really at this point you don't have an option but to listen to what I have to say." She paused and waited for Aj to respond who just nodded in response. "Good and I will try not to get mad at you and hurt you that bad." At this point Poison was crawling up Aj's chest headed towards her face slowly but surely. "Aww I think Poison likes you, look at him. So anyways I've been watching you for some time now and I noticed that your hair went from a light brown to a jet black in color, just like me and I thought to myself that was cute." Said the spider loving lady then proceeded to lay down on top of Aj's stomach tangling her legs with Aj's tied up legs. So they were now face to face only inches away bet yet close enough for her breath to send chills down her spine. "Then I noticed a change in your behavior. You fucking chose a beardo over your best friend which was a good touch because if you're gonna mirror me you don't really need friends. Then you started to call yourself "The Black Widow" and that's when I knew and I couldn't believe it be then again who wouldn't want to be me and/or be with me!" She then flashed her pearly whites in a very very rare sexy smile. She then took note on how Poison was now exploring Aj's facial features and said "Oh and you really would try to keep still because if you scare him he will bite. And I wouldn't want to be held responsible if something were to happen to this beautiful face of yours."

"Ok" murmured Aj in a low barely audible voice.

"Anyways at first I didn't really mind because well you were runni- excuse me skipping around playing mind games. But that's where you went oh so very wrong... You were playing games with half the mens locker room." She paused and stared deep into the eyes of the boy crazed diva with her eyebrows raised in confusion and anger. "You do realize it makes you look like a THOT and thus makes me look bad. Hell you made Lita seem pure and innocent. And then that's when I saw them" the motorcycle riding vixen then shuddered before finishing her sentence. " the shirts and other little gizmos and gadgets that they were selling of yours. Now I bet you're thinking what's wrong with your merch right? The fact that it all says "Love Bites". She gritted through her teeth as she continued to stare into her eyes. "But that wasn't the best part. It was the fact that you use a spider with that saying and that is part of the reason we are here now." The south California native then started to run her fingers along the side of her face as she spoke. Aj was still crying a little bit but her heart was still going a mile a minute. "Hmp you look really uncomfortable right now mini-me.? That's ok this will be over soon. Now I'm sure you couldn't have forgotten about me because I had it first. All the finisher names, the spider webs, the spiders everything and I made it work. I left behind a great almost flawless legacy and you are ruining it. If you plan on keep calling yourself the "Black Widow" I suggest you listen very closely to what I'm about to say." She said in a very serious tone. "First you need to cut that boy crazy shit out because one it makes you seem like a slut and two because having boyfriends can lead to falling in luh-luh." She inhaled deeply to try and get the sickening work out "love. When that happens it makes you seem weak and vulnerable. And when you are weak you show fear and you NEVER wanna show fear. I won't count right now because it is just oozing off of you and its turning me on right now but that's a story for a different day." She whispered the last sentence into Aj's ear and it sent a shiver straight down her spine to her crotch. "I could go on about more stuff but I think you get my point now. That and none others come to mind right now. So basically" Vic switched to a more soft tone in her voice. "Just stop giving us crazy divas a bad rep then I won't have to do this to you again... Which I probably will because well look at you. You have something that the other Divas don't and that is the fact that you look almost like me. And hey I'm as hot as hot can be like who wouldn't want to have sex with me?! Shit I know I do." The Vixen then shot the geek goddess a wink. "Well I guess this is where we part ways. It really has been a pleasure for Poison and I to meet the girly who is to carry on the crazy diva legacy. Oh an two more things, grow a widow peak I think it would look nice on you. And don't fuck this up because next time I won't be as nice, or I'm gunna let Mickie have you. And trust me after the shit I heard about some of the crazy stuff she did with Trish... Ha I would not want an unfriendly visit from her. She'd probably tear that pretty little butt of yours in half literally. I should know I've witnessed her do it to some random ring rat." After minutes of silence Aj finally speaks up.

"Ok I will t-try my best... now d-do you think you c-can get P-Poison off me?" She stuttered

"Yea I know you should try oh and one more thing." With that the vicious vixen bit Aj right on the collar bone just hard enough to break skin and allow some blood to escape. Before Aj could scream she felt the warm tingle of a Victoria's tongue lick the newly made wound. Then before she could even think to scream she saw a flash of hair cross her eyes and she slipped into darkness again for the second time that day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Aj woke up a couple hours later, she was in her bra and undies neatly tucked into her hotel bed. She surveyed the room to make sure if it was indeed hers. Then she looked to see if her pants were folded the certain way that only she knew how to fold, because of her OCD. Which seemed to be just perfect? Everything seemed just right how she always puts things before she goes to sleep with a few exceptions not bothering to think too much into it. "Phew that was some crazy ass nightmare. I think i just need a shower to clear my head. I cant wait to tell Celeste about this one." She proclaimed out loud. She then padded to the bathroom and turned on the shower and began to strip. As she was moving past the mirror she caught a glimpse of something in the mirror. As she moved closer to the mirror to inspect what appeared to be a bite mark on her shoulder that's when it hit her. Flashes of last night started to plague her memory. "But how did she know which room I was in? How the hell did she know where I put my stuff before I go to bed?... How did she know how to fold my pants? I guess when she said she was watching me she wasn't kidding. So that must mean... No no she couldn't have...can she?!" She thought out loud. Only to find herself a bit turned on about being the subject of interest by WWE's residential Psycho Bitch. It was then that she made a silent vow to herself to not listen to a single thing she was told earlier in the day in hopes to get another visit from The Black Widow herself. After all if you keep knocking on the devil's door she's bound to answer.


	2. Doing and Waiting

It's been about a month give or take a few days since Aj's encounter with the Black Widow and she just couldn't stop thinking about it. She didn't really know what to think or how to feel about it. She wasn't sure how she felt about Victoria but if one thing was for sure is that she did indeed felt something for the crazed vixen and would do anything for another visit. But this feeling she had was it love, hate, or lust which ever it was she enjoyed it and wanted it to last forever. Since the visit she has made some minor changes to fit the request of Victoria some for the better some for the worst. She grew a widow's peak which did make her look even more like her "Big" then before. She even stopped messing with the men's locker room and started to focus more on being the Divas champ. That's when she started to go over the top with everything she did in hopes of being watched very closely. Hell everything she did she often found herself saying WWVD? (What would Victoria do?) In the beginning of summer she was extra crazy sadistic. She did a mix of things she knew the old April would never ever do, but she did it to draw the attention that she craved. But the landscape of the Divas division has taken a turn for the worst in most people's eyes but to Aj that meant another visit from HER. It was when "Total divas" debuted and it took away from the true meaning of being a WWE Diva. To say Aj was livid would be an understatement of how she felt. So with that in mind she found herself ruining her ex-best friend's love life first taking her title and her pride. And she just turned her new best friend against her just for fun. Ok so maybe not for fun but it was done with a purpose. Because she knew if that didn't deserve a reward she didn't know what did. So that is how Aj found herself talking to her enemy turned ally backstage on Smackdown.

"Haha did you see her face when I beat her it was flawless" laughed Layla. Just moments before she had a match with Kaitlyn and Aj came out to help distract Kaitlyn to help Layla get the pin.

"Yea it was pretty fucking funny Lay but I got to say we make a pretty good team not like I need one but we could be awesome together." Aj smiled looking around as if she was expecting someone.

"Umm are you ok Aj cuz you look a lil bit stressed if you are keeping a look out for Kait I doubt she will find us here." Layla questioned

"Ha no I'm fine I'm just hoping to see someone but i don't know where or if they are even here right now..." Aj started before Layla's phone started ringing "you're not enough for me" signaling for a phone call.

"Oh jeeze as much as I would love to chat I got to take this call. I promised Chelle I would call her before the match start but i forgot, and I don't want to upset her anymore then I already have." She spoke of her fiancé back home in Tampa.

"Wow she has you whipped Lay i hope you know that!" Aj giggled

"Yea I know but when you're in love, you just want to do whatever it is to make them happy. You'll understand one day but I really got to go I will see you later ok?"

"Naw I'm the black widow I don't fall in love. And ok tell Michelle I said hi." And with that Lay shot Aj a smile and walked off somewhere leaving her in her lonesome. Aj then started to skip around backstage in no particular reason. She found herself going down every dark hallway and into every abandoned room. After half an hour of skipping she decided in defeat that she wasn't going to be kidnapped, so she started to head back to her locker room only to be stopped by the one person she did not want to see right now or ever.

"Hey Aj do you have a minute to talk. Because you seemed to have lost your phone or something."

"Ugh what do you want now Aksana I thought I told you it meant nothing." Aj gritted through her teeth. Referring to the drunken late night romp they had a couple weeks back.

Flashback

_It was two weeks after Victoria visited Aj and she couldn't get her off her mind. Not even Punk could get her off her mind. No matter how many times he touched her it wasn't the same. So she decided that she would go out and get drunk in an effort to forget her. A couple of shots later she found herself sitting next to the exotic brunette diva herself. _

_"Whoa Aj slow down you are downing those shots like its water. We don't want you to wake up in the morning with regret now would we?" _

_Normally she wouldn't ever spare Aksana a second glance, but since the visit Aj has been dying to be touched again by the dark haired vixen. Being the fact that Aksana has dark hair and the fact that she knew she has had eyes since their NXT days Aj decided that for the night she would just have to do. Aj took one more shot before speaking up._

"_You know what you're right A. Can... Do u want to walk me to my room? It's just I don't want to go along with all those creeps out there and stuff." When she spoke those words she was sure she saw Aksana blush but then again she was pretty drunk but only enough to still know what she was doing. _

_"Ummm yeah sure let's get you to bed" and with that Aksana grabbed Aj's hand and lead her to her room. When they got there she helped Aj change and then tucked her into her bed. As she was about to leave Aj spoke up. _

_"Sana will you stay with me? Just for the night I don't want to be alone and I know you want to stay. I know you want me." _

_"Yea but Aj you are drunk you don't know what you are saying. And if I were to have sex with you i want you to be sober plus what I feel goes deeper-" _

_"Shut up I'm not even that drunk. And I know exactly what I'm saying, and I'm saying I want you to show me how deep your feelings for me run. Because I want you to." How Aj could still managed to manipulate people drunk off her ass is beyond her but at the moment she just wanted to be touched. And with that Aksana jumped on Aj and in a matter of minutes they were both naked and going at it like rabbits. The next morning Aj woke up with a pounding headache. Then she looked over to see a slightly less drunken Aksana next to her waking up. _

_"Hey... Ummm yea I think you should go before someone sees this I don't want to have to answer any questions." Aj whispered _

_"What do you mean I should go?! You said you loved me last night... Did any of that even mean anything to you at all? "she said in a broken whisper. _

_"Oh... Yea no I was drunk off my ass and i was depressed so I needed someone to bang the sadness out of me. So thanks for that but all of this didn't mean anything... So uhh did you need like cab fare or something, money to get food after you leave... Or are you set?" Aj said nonchalantly. By this time Aksuna was dressed and in tears. _

_"You know what I don't even know why I like you so much in the first place. I'm outta here." Was all she could manage to say without balling her eyes out to the women she has been chasing after for a long time. And with that she stormed out of Aj's room heartbroken and feeling worthless. _

End of flashback

"I know but it's just that I don't want one little drunken night ruin what could have been please Aj can we start over. Please because I know you still think about me too." She pleaded

"Ok look A if I say ok will you stop blowing up my phone?"

"Yes I promise we can just be friends no awkwardness included. I really would like for you to not hate me anymore."

"Alright we can be friends but that's it nothing more nothing less. No if you excuse me I'm going to go back to my hotel alone. See ya later." Aj said then sped off trying to escape further conversation.

"One of these days Aj you will love me too." Aksana whispered to a fleeing Aj before headed off to the locker room

**Ok yes I know this chapter may not make sense but it will all come together in the end... I hope cuz im writing this as i go cuz im not about that planing ahead life. So leave me a review tell me if you have any suggestions or tell me what you think (be Honest i wanna know what you think). - Joz**


	3. Thinking and Receiving

After Aj walked away from Aksana she headed towards her private locker room. After that conversation with Aksana she got the thinking to herself.

"It's been a month since the visit, or was it really just a dream all along. But how would it be possible it all felt so real. But if It was all a dream how did I get from the arena to my hotel room somebody had to have helped me... But then again if it was somebody I knew they would have left a note... Right? No it had to have been real it just had too. But if it did happen, wouldn't she have come back by now? Because I gave her a lot of reasons too. Wait why do I even care I don't really even like her that much nor do I need her anyways. But why do I still feel her touch on me. I can still smell her... Maybe it was all a figure of my imagination. If it was fake I wish it did happen because something about her rough and tough ways really turned me on. But it's too bad it never happened... Right? So I guess that means I can never have her. My beautiful dark haired vixen will only happen in my dreams. But now that I think about it Aksana does kind of look like her too, plus she has that sexy ass accent that turns me on with every word she says. Ugh COD I hate that accent but I love it so much. Ugh that morning I kicked her out it was so hard to listen to her cracking Lithuanian accent and not want to pounce on her. But I'm not really all that into her... But she looks so much like Victoria maybe that's why Drunk Aj choose to sleep with her." Aj's eyes then widened at the sudden realization. "How could I have been so stupid over my own ideas? I want Victoria but that is something I may probably never have, so instead Drunk Aj figured Aksana was the next best thing after Victoria. OMG how is it that I'm smarter when I'm drunk? And to think all this time I ignored her. Plus she's easy on the eyes."

During this very deep though she was gone long enough not to realize that she drove all the way back to the hotel and she had even stripped down to get ready for a shower. She finally snapped out of it when she looked at her phone and saw it light up signaling that she had an incoming call.

"Ergh who could be calling this late?" Aj whined out loud. As she picked up the phone then the voices she loves to hate flows through the speaker.

"I'm really sorry to call this late but I had to ask you this now, but I was wondering if you maybe wanted to get some lunch with me tomorrow. You know not as a date but just as friends. Please!" Said a pleading Aksana. At first Aj was going to just hang up, but then she remembered it has been a while since she has been with a women and Punk was good but just not as good as a women could do. And honestly she just wanted to be touched. Then a devilish grin made its way to her face. She decided that it was time she used something Vic may or may not have told her. Play mind games to get what you want.

"You know what A I would actually love for you to take me out to lunch tomorrow afternoon. So just come stop by my room around say noon-ish. And then we can go from there." Aj said it with such a huge smile that would make John Cena jealous.

"Ok great that sounds perfect so I will see you tomorrow then!?" Said a now very happy Aksana.

"Yup in the flesh, I will talk to you later though because I got to find something cute to wear for lunch with you tomorrow. Anyways I got to go, bye Love Bug." And with that Aj hung up not even giving her a chance to respond. "Oh boy this is going to be so fun!"

Aj then proceeded to hop into the shower thinking about what to do to get Aksana to be on her side. After she finished her shower she wrapped a towel around herself and exited the bathroom. And for some reason all the lights in her room where off.

"That's weird I could have sworn I left the lights on before I went in there." Aj frowned.

"That's because you did." Said a voice and Aj flicked on the light and there she was. By this point Aj was standing against the wall completely stunned, but kept that goofy grin on her face. But at the same time she was wondering how long she has been here because she didn't hear anybody come in.

"Aww is that a way to greet your Big. And why are you smiling at me like that?" Asked a suspicious Victoria. When Aj did not respond Vic let out a gasp then continued. She also started to slowly walk over to a stunned Aj. "OMG you must have done a very naughty thing just a few minutes ago huh." To that statement Aj just smirked and nodded not really wanting to say anything that might upset the women who now has her pinned against the wall. Victoria has both her hands on each side of AJ's head. She gently placed her left knee right in between her legs so it's pushing against Aj's bare womanhood. As she looks down at her, she notices her looking anywhere but her eyes, and takes note on that. "So you want to go head and tell me who this A is and why she is taking you out to lunch tomorrow? Not like I don't already know, because I heard the whole phone call, but I want to hear it from you to make sure my theory is correct." She said with ease.

"Well it all started after our little tango a few weeks ago and umm... I may or may not have enjoyed it and wanted you to come back sooner. Then one night I got depressed about the fact that you weren't going to come back. So I went out to get a drink. Then the next thing I remember I was sitting at the bar next to Aksana, and then I wake up and we are both naked in bed. It was weird because I'm not really all that into her, but she has that damn accent good God... It's..."

With Victoria this close to her and thinking about Aksana's accent turned Aj on so much. And Victoria could feel it. "So intoxicating. Anyways after I kicked her out she cried because she thought I was in love with her like how she is with me. So we just stopped talking until earlier today where we sort of became friends again and...umm" at that moment Victoria moved her right hand to caress Aj's side. That action caused Aj to grow nervous and get even more turned on. "Uh it got me thinking... I can't believe I'm about to tell you this but-" Aj stared directly into Toria's eyes as she says the next part. "I concluded the only good reason that Drunk Aj would have slept with A is because well she reminds me of someone who at the time I didn't think I could ever have. And when I say someone I mean you."

Victoria smiled largely at the sound of those words Aj just uttered. Man was she going to have fun with Aj tonight.


	4. Why

"Ok well I can't say I didn't see that coming, your wish is my command." Victoria said in a sultry voice. Aj was in disbelief of those words so much that she couldn't think straight. Victoria then took both of her hand and started to caress Aj's curves through her towel while looking directly in her eyes. She saw Aj's chocolate brown orbs turn dark with lust. _"Aww man that's cute she really thinks I'm going to give her what she want. Nope I wear the pants in this relationship_." Victoria thought. Still caressing her sides she spoke up. "But before that happens I need some answers." She waited for Aj to respond who nodded in response. Then she continued. "Well first I'm a little hurt that you would even think that I wouldn't ever come back to check on you. Because I never make a promise I can't keep." Her hands then started to creep underneath Aj's towel driving Aj crazy. "In fact I'm even more hurt that you started to convince yourself that my visit was a FUCKING DREAM!" She snapped those last two words and dug her nails into Aj's thighs bring her out her 'happy thoughts'. "Let's get this straight right now whenever it is I decide I want to visit you it sure as hell won't be in your dreams. And if I have to I will give you something to remember each time I visit. Got it?" Every word in those sentences was enunciated to prove a point. Aj just nodded for two reasons was so turned on that she couldn't form words. 2 she saw that crazed anger look in her eyes again and she didn't feel like explaining how she got a black eye. "Good now back to why I'm here I want some answers. First you must really want me because you managed to soak through my jeans. Like I knew you wanted me but damn girl!" Aj was blushing furiously. "But don't worry your time will come soon. Anyways what's the deal with you going to lunch with Aksana tomorrow if you don't even like her like that?" Victoria questioned hands still exploring Aj's body

"I uh...she reminds me of a... You and I wouldn't have to...uh umm put in a lot of work to get what I want from her." Aj stammered unable to get her thoughts together as quickly as she wanted.

"Ha well look at you already taking advantage of people it's good to know you listen to me. I also noticed the widow's peak it looks good. Ok now let's get to the big elephant in the room, so like why are you the Divas Champ but these Total Divas are more important than you? Because last time I checked the champ is at the top of the food chain." She then stopped moving her hands and let them rest on Aj's hips.

"Oh that well I don't know I guess because... They have their own TV show and stuff. So I can't really do anything about it but sit back-" Aj was then interrupted with a hard pinch on her hips.

"No No No, that is not what you are going to do. Being the fact you are the champ I expect you to do something about it." Victoria then removed her knee from between her legs. Only to be meet by a grunt from Aj. She then placed her hand where her knee once was and slowly started to circle her finger around Aj's clit but not touching it. Aj was in bliss until Victoria stopped moving. "Great now that I have your complete and total attention. I want you to do something about these so called Total Divas all of them except Nattie leave her to me. But all the others I want you to channel your inner me and show them who runs shit over there. And then if you do a good job I will give you something you want. Can you handle it?"

"Ye...yes I c-can d-do it. W-whatever y-you want m-me to do." Aj could barely even get that out she was in paradise with Victoria's finger inside her.

"Good now if you excuse me I got to go. I will see you whenever I feel like I want to see your pretty face." With that she withdrew her finger and sucked Aj's juices of in a seductive manner. She the crashed her lips onto Aj's and slid her tongue over her bottom lip. After Aj allowed her entrance their tongues battled for dominance. Only breaking when they were both breathless. "Just a little something to hold you over till next time. Have fun and remember show no mercy." Victoria said as she left the room and headed off to only God knows where.

After she left the Geek Goddess was still panting from the kiss. She wasn't sure if she was happy that she got a sample of what she could have or if she was mad that Victoria just came in turned her on like crazy and just dipped. Leaving her all hot and bothered. But what she did know was she would indeed get Victoria with a small price to pay. So with the thought of Victoria ravaging her body, she 'went to bed' with a smile.


	5. I got this, just play along

With Victoria

After she left Aj's room Victoria walked to the elevators and pushed the down button. When she arrived to the desired floor she walked until she got to the room she was looking for and walked in. She would have knocked but thanks to her very cunning ways she was able to get the desk boy to give her a master key to all rooms in the hotel.

"Oh good you're back. What happened? What did she say? You didn't hurt her right?"

"Jesus would you calm your little ass down and let me tell you! Jeeze I still don't know how we are even related let alone cousins" Snapped Victoria as she sat down in a chair facing the bed where a very impatient Akasna.

"Oh haha very funny Vic but really what happened? Aksana spat sarcastically

"Ok that attitude is not needed because I'm doing you a favor I don't have to even do all this. I already did what I wanted to do; all this extra stuff is only because of what you did for me when we were younger, so this is my way of thanking you for it. Just remember I can ruin any chance you have with Aj if there is any. And if you must know she wants me... Like badly it's crazy I bet if I told her to kill someone she would!" Victoria chuckled. While Aksana just glared at her then spoke

"Ok so basically you came back here to tell me you're going to take what I had first. Well thanks for nothing" she sneered

"Well if you let me finish I would tell you the whole story. And actually no I don't want your precious little Aj I'm perfectly content. Anyways you may have a chance if everything goes according to plan. Because I'm going to use it to my advantage. So if you don't fuck it up Aj should be all over you. But there is bad news though..." Victoria responded

"Ok well it can't be that bad...right?"

"Umm well there's no easy way to put this but she is planning using you." At those words Aksana switched to a more sad facial expression. "Now before you start getting all sad and stuff hear me out. She is like obsessed with me and she has been waiting for weeks for me to come visit her again, which may I remind you I really wasn't planning on coming back, so really she wants to touch my body but I couldn't do that to you it's against girls code that and we are cousins, so this is where you come in. Since we look so much alike she plans on using you as a close second to me. So this is where you play with her emotions also because you are going to play her game. What I mean by play her game is to not let her get what she wants from you. And do not under any circumstances do you let your emotions control your body no matter how depressed she may get."

"Yea you say it like it's nothing. Vic You know I really like her so its going to hard be to just see her sad."

"That's the point. Are you like not getting it? Do I have to explain everything to you!?" Victoria complained a little bit annoyed by her younger cousin.

"Yes you are because I don't understand crazy talk. But I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make her mine." Aksana said with a little hint of worry in her voice.

After Victoria finished explaining the plan Aksana wasn't too sure about it.

"Are you sure this is going to work because I don't want to hurt her feelings." She said to her older cousin.

"Yes its going to work ok I just need you to trust me and do what I told you to do ok."

"Alright I trust you. I just hope this doesn't blow up in my face."

"Ok good, now I think it's time for you to get ready for bed so" Vic rose from the chair she was sitting and walked over to the door. "You can be well rested for your lunch date with Aj tomorrow. I will see you whenever I decide I want to come back. I love you little cuz."

"It's not a date it's just two friends going to lunch together. And I love you too Toria. See you soon." And with that they hugged each other and Victoria left the room. Aksana then turned the lights out and went to bed in hopes that the plan works and everyone will come out of it happy.


	6. A burger with a side of revenge

The next morning Aj woke up in one of the best moods in a while. All because she would finally get what she wanted, all she had to do was take out the Total Divas except Natalya. She wasn't too sure on why or what Vic wanted with Nattie, but she wasn't going to complain it's just one less body that will hit the floor. But there was one small problem that is keeping her from reaching her goal. There are seven Total Divas and one Aj. There wasn't much she could do all by herself.

"Haha this is it Aj you got to assemble the cavalry, and lead them to a war those 'Total Divas' won't even see coming." Aj proclaimed aloud to herself. After a couple more minutes of plotting she decided that she would start to assemble her cavalry today starting with Aksana which shouldn't be too hard... In fact none of the people she has in mind should be hard to convince except for one, but she had a special plan for her. A couple minutes later she looked at the clock and it read 10:47 she decided to get ready to go to lunch with Aksana. So she decided to hop in the shower because of the mess Victoria started that she had to finish herself. After the shower she went to pick out her outfit. After going through almost every article of clothing she settled on the tightest pair of black skinny jeans that accentuated her curves. And a Captain America V-neck t-shirt, and her black Chucks to top it off. She decided to just do her eye make-up for a more natural look. Then she heard a knock on the door.

"Well look at that she's right on time." She whispered to herself as she was going to the door and opened it. "Oh hi you're right on time. Come on in I'm almost ready just got to do my hair then we can go." With that Aksana walked in and sat on the bed as she was waiting for Aj to finish. In the bathroom she settled on letting her hair down in its natural style. When she walked out of the bathroom and noticed Aksana typing on her phone. The way the sun was hitting her gave her an almost ethereal glow and for a second there Aj wanted to feel those lips on hers again. She quickly snapped out of it when Aksana looked up at her and spoke.

"You know if you want to touch all you got to do is ask?" She giggled

"Wha oh right sorry I was in thought so are you ready to go?"

"Yea is it ok if we take my car? Because I wanted to-" She was saying then suddenly Aj grabbed her by her hips spun her around and slammed her against the wall next to the door and pressed their bodies together. She took a minute to admire what the foreign beauty was wearing which consisted of tight denim jeans, a grey V-neck shirt, black high heels, with a black leather jacket. "Damn she looks good today" Aj thought to herself. Aj then looked into the eyes of a now startled and confused Aksana. Then she smiled.

"I don't mind if we take your car, I just want to know where we are going for lunch." She whispered in a seductive tone.

"Well actually that is for me to know and for you to find out." She retorted in her own seductive tone. "Now come on before you make us late." She then managed to slip from Aj's grasp and open the door. Holding it open for Aj to walk through. Aj just stood there staring at her in thought "hmm it's almost as if she is doing this on purpose. Almost like she knows what I want."

"Well are you coming or not because there are tons of other people who would kill to be you right now. So let's go." Aj then followed Aksana out the hotel and to the parking lot where they drove to the restaurant

XXXXXXXX

When they arrived at the restaurant of choice which just so happened to be TGI Fridays. They both walked inside.

"Welcome to TGI Fridays how many?" Said a random hostess lady

"Umm yea I have a reservation for Liqmad Ick." Aksana responded as a moment passed, Aj busted out laughing while Aksana was just smiling like an idiot.

"Umm yup table for two right here. Ok follow me." Both the divas followed the hostess to a table in the restaurant. As they sat down the hostess gave them both a menu then walked away. At that moment both the girls busted out laughing.

"Really Liqmad Ick? You couldn't just use your name like a normal person." Aj giggled

"Well for a few reasons actually. One because I didn't really feel like dealing with fans. Two when I meet people who I know I will never see again I just tell them some random name that comes to mind. I don't know why I do that its a weird habit of mine. That and because I thought it would be funny. Also with my accent its believable too " Aksana laughed.

"Wow that's funny who would have ever thought the Lithuanian beauty would have a sense of humor?"

"Oh haha very funny but if you must know I have a very good sense of humor. But it tends to-" she started as her phone started to ring. "Ugh why are you texting me I don't want you anymore. Could have sworn I told you I found someone better." She growled at the text message from an ex. She then received another message from which caused her to giggle and blush.

"Mhhmm a bit hostile now are we?" Aj questioned. Then started to grow a little bit jealous at whoever it was that Aksana found. Because it couldn't be her, or at least not after what happened a few weeks ago. She then spoke up again. "Hey do you want to make a bet? It's something that I usually do with my friends or family when we go out to eat."

"Umm yea sure what is it?"

As she pulls her phone out of her pocket and places it on the table. "Ok so you have to put your phone and any other electronic device screen side up in the center of the table. And they are not to be touched until we walk out of this building. No matter who it is that is calling or sent the message. And who ever touches their device they have to pay the tip." Aj smiled at her genius idea she came up with a year ago.

"Oh you're on." She responded as she finished sending a text then placed it screen side up next to Aj's phone. A few minutes later they ordered their food.

"Hey so I've been thinking about work and stuff." Aj spoke

"Is that a good or is it a bad thing." Aksana questioned with a smirk.

"Well it's good for some of us bad for the rest. Actually it's about the Total Diva's taking up all the TV time from us Real Divas. And the fact that they are all of a sudden more important than, yours truly, the Divas Champion. So I think it's time us Real Divas take a stand and fight for what's ours." Aj said with a more serious tone.

"You know I thought that I was the only one who thought that way. But I totally agree with you. But how are you going to take on all seven of them?" Aksana said with an all knowing smirk, knowing full and well what the answer would be.

"Really are you going to make me beg?" Aksana just kept smiling. "Alright fine." Aj reached across the table and took Aksana's hand in hers and continued. "Aksana would you like to join my army to help take out the Total Divas?" Aj smiled sweetly.

"Ummm... I don't know..." She said pretending to think about the question.

"Please I need somebody to run my ideas by. And we get to hang out more. I need someone who I share the same views with. Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top with sprinkles." Aj pleaded before she put the puppy dog face on.

"Alright but only because very few can say they have had Aj Lee beg them for help." Aksana smiled only to be met with a squeal and a hug from the Divas champ. Soon after their food came. The rest of the lunch went rather nicely. And they even spent the rest of the day together figuring out how they would get the other divas to join the cavalry. One down only five more to go.


	7. I want to, but

The next few days between Aj and Aksana were spent together. Where Aj would tease and the Aksana would play along and tease back. They also discussed on how they would proclaim war on the Total Divas. What they came up with was one that go down in history, or at least cause a buzz in social media. Which instead would cause the other divas to come to them. That way they wouldn't have to beg anybody to join the cavalry. It was more of a pride thing. The plan would take place until after the Summerslam ppv. So that gave them a few weeks to perfect the plan. As of late Aj and Aksana have been getting pretty close to where they would drive to the next show together, but they never roomed together. Of course from the idea of Aj that she didn't want anyone to know about the plan yet or get suspicious. But in actuality she wanted to make sure that the next time Victoria came to visit there would be no interruptions. That and because of what happened last time Vic left. So being the fact that Aksana bares a very close resemblance to the dark haired spider loving vixen, she might be tempted to attack her body every night. Thinking of HER and how she left Aj hanging the last visit only made Aj wanting to be touched and caressed even more. Hell to put it point blank she was horny as fuck. Usually she would go to Punk but he was too busy trying to kill the walrus and slay its beast. So that would leave only one person left Aksana. Thinking back over the last few weeks she made it pretty obvious that she did have somebody, and it wasn't her. But Aj could care less she knew deep down inside Aksana is head over heels for her. And with that in mind she called Aksana.

"Oh hi Aj what can I do you for?" said a rather cheery Aksana.

"Oh nothing much I was bored so I was wondering if you wanted to have like a little girls night with me. We could order pizza eat ice cream and watch movies." Aj willingly asked

"Umm yea sure why not. Oh and if its ok with you I'm going to bring my favorite movie."

"No its fine what movie is it though?"

"Haha you will find out soon. Anyways see you soon." And with that she hung up not really caring what Aj had to say. She had to make a stop at the store to pick something up.

About 30 minutes later.

Aksana arrived at Aj's hotel room. When Aj answered the door she found a rather cute looking Aksana. Wearing a men's dress shirt that was a couple sizes too large for her and perhaps the smallest pair of shorts she has ever seen. And she held several bags in her hands.

"Well are you going to let me in or what because to be honest these bags are kind of heavy?" Aksana said jokingly.

"Oh yea right come on in." She said opening the door more so she could enter the room. As she turned around she saw Aksana standing by the bed emptying the contents of the bags onto the bed. Only to reveal a crap ton of junk food ranging from chocolate covered gummy bears to Nutella to Twinkies, all the way down to two very expensive looking bottle of wine. Aj just stared at it all in awe.

"And the best part about this is I only paid like fifteen bucks for all of this." Aksana laughed.

"Wait what, but how that's at least twenty-five dollars' worth of stuff. Two hundred including those bottles. Aj said still in awe. Causing Aksana to just laugh.

"Have you seen me before I mean look at me, and add to the fact of what I'm wearing right now. Ha I probably could have convinced the guy to give me his car. All I had to do was play Hello Tittie with the cashier. You should know you probably just played it with the pizza guy." She said pointing out the fact that Aj was in a t-shirt that was too big for her and just a pair of Batman underwear.

"Hmm good point. Anyways what movie did you bring?" Aj responded as Aksana kicked off her shoes and climbed onto the bed bringing all the snacks up to the top of the bed with her as she leaned against the headboard.

"I got 'American Mary' it's like one of my favorite movies. It's a mix between romance and almost a gory horror movie. It's just flat out weird but very interesting. I love it. Oh and when you come over here grab the pizza."

"Ok I'm on it." Aj then placed the DVD into the DVD player and waited for the movie to start. Then grabbed the pizza turned off the lights and climbed into bed with Aksana. The girls continued to eat and drink from the bottle. After the first movie was over they decided on watching 'The Hangover' next. They were about a third of the way through the movie and the first bottle of wine was far gone, with the second one halfway gone. Aj and Aksana were pretty tipsy but not dunk being the fact they didn't drink on an empty stomach. Aj was so into the movies that she forgot why she invited Aksana over in the first place.

Aj wasn't sure what time it was, but she knew it had to have been sometime after nine o'clock because she remembered reading it on the DVD player less than thirty minutes ago. The more they sat and watched the movie, and the more Aksana laughed, only made Aj grow even more impatient. Each time she looked at her made her think about what she was doing to her.

_"God she has the cutest laugh. Ooh and how the light of the TV make her eyes twinkle even in the dark. Ugh her lips look so soft I wish I knew what they taste like but I don't that was drunk Aj who got to taste them. Not sober Aj. I just got to find out right now. No wait you can't just not yet. Aww I almost feel sort of bad for what I'm probably putting her through. Wait no I don't... Do I?"_ Aj thought Aksana started to take notice on Aj's subtle glimpses. Which made her start to think?

_"Why does she keep looking at me like that? Ok just keep cool and act like you don't notice her staring. Uh-oh now she is leaning her head on my shoulder. Oh Gosh judging by the look in her eyes she's thinking about doing something. Ok if she does just remember what Vic told you-" before she could finish her thought Aj was on her lap with her arms wrapped around her neck and was staring deep into her eyes "Holy crap what is she doing. Wait why am I questioning this I've been wanting no craving her since that night. Ugh I hate her and what she does to me, but I love it so much. She's like a cigarette and I'm the smoker no matter how hard I try to quit I will always want more. I just got to satisfy my craving." _And with that she wrapped her arms around Aj's hips and then they both crashed their lips into one another. Aj forced her tongue into Aksana's mouth which she willingly accepted. After a couple minutes of letting Aj be the dominate one Aksana pulled away.

"Hey please don't-" Aj started before Aksana flipped her over onto her back and crashed her lips into hers again. Aj then started to move her hands up and down Aksana's chest earning her a moan from the foreign beauty. With her hands slowly finding each button and undoing them.

_"Oh man I'm so turned on right now. Wait there's something I'm supposed to remember. Fuck I'm letting my emotions control my body, but she tastes so good I don't want to let her go. No I can't let her use me, but I don't mind it though. NO Aksana follow the plan. Ok but I need a way out."_ And to Aksana's luck the movie was over now. The perfect time to get away. Aksana pulled away from Aj's lips and turned her attention to Aj's neck. Normally Aj wouldn't let anybody mark her but she was so turned out she couldn't think straight. Aksana then pulled up then kissed Aj one last time before she spoke up.

"The movie is over, and it's actually pretty late. So I think I'm going to go ahead and head on back up to my room." She said as she dreading climbed off of a very confused Aj, and proceeded to grab her shoes. Until Aj spoke up.

"Hey Sana."

"Yea Aj"

"Umm do you want to maybe spend the night with me?" Aksana smiled and walked over to the bed where Aj was sitting and leaned over the bed. Placing one last breathtaking kiss on her lips.

"As much as I would love to stay and 'take care of you' I remember what happened last time and I just don't want to lose what we have. Plus we did polish off almost two bottles of wine so in a way we kind of don't know what we are doing. Plus I have stuff I have to do tomorrow afternoon with a friend and I don't want to be tired."

"No I'm not that drunk right now. I know what I'm doing right now. Just like I know you want me and I want you so I don't see a problem here. I promise it will be different in the morning this time. And we all know whoever this friend is of yours is not as good as me, so just take a rain check" Aj pleaded as she wrapped her arms around Aksana's neck and pulled her into another kiss. Aksana was first to pull away again.

"You know what you're right I do want you but."

"Ok so then stay here with me."

"See it's easier said than done Aj. And I don't want to call a rain check because I actually kind of like this guy. And you said it yourself we could never be an item, so I have to try to move on and having sex with you won't help my cause right now. So I guess I will see you tomorrow. Like we really have an option we have to drive to the arena together. I should be back by at least four though so try to be ready by then." And with that Aksana pulled out if Aj's grasp and headed for the door. "Oh and Aj when you clean up you can just keep everything we didn't eat and then save it for next time we have a girls night." After that Aksana left the room and headed down the hall to her room. Once inside she pressed her back against the door and proceeded to slowly slide down the door while lightly crying out of frustration. "Why! Why does she do this to me? She makes it hard to stay strong with the lips of an angel. I don't even know where or how I got the strength to leave her there like that. Crap now I actually have to go out tomorrow with somebody. Maybe I could call Antonio or something like that." After a few more minutes of getting herself together, Aksana got off the floor and climbed into bed trying not to think of what would have happened had she had stayed with Aj as she drifted off to sleep.

Back with Aj

"Did she just leave me? But how? Why? When? Wait no this is what I want for her to stop chasing after me, right? But now who is going to want all my attention. What does she mean "move on" she can't do that she is mine and nobody can have her ever. There aren't any other divas that are in the locker room that fit the description. So she is the only one backstage that I want so I can't let her move on. No I won't let her or at least until my Black Widow comes back and takes me with her for her own personal use. Plus now that I think of it she gave me a hickey. Well it looks like I'm going to have to use force to get what I want. But I can't let it steer me off course from the big picture "Aj then drifted into sleep.

* * *

**Why is Aj so possessive over someone she doesn't even like all that much? LOL next chapter is when the Big plan goes into action stay tuned. -Joz**


	8. Are you serious Bro?

The next day Aksana awoke with a little sorrow in her heart at the fact she woke up alone again. _"How did I manage to say no to her? I should be with her, in her bed, with her in my arms. But now that I think about it what did she mean it would be different in the morning this time? Holy fuck did I just pass up the moment I've been waiting for? No nope I don't want to think about that right now! It going to tear me up inside if I keep thinking. That's it lets just go to the gym and clear our mind."_ She then got dressed and headed to the gym. When she got there she didn't bother to look if any other superstars were there. She just put on her headphones and climbs onto the treadmill and began to run. This only lasted about thirty minutes before she decided to stop for a water break. While she was in the process of finding a different machine to work out on she was graciously interrupted By the Long Island IcedZ himself.

"Oh hey Zack what's up?" Aksana asked with a slightly happy smile.

"Umm not much just wondering if you needed a spotter or something." Zack said cautiously

"Haha no thanks Zack I'm actually going to just hop on the elliptical, plus I'm not even sure I would even make all that good of a spotter for you. Being the fact you lift far more than I ever could" she giggled as Zack smiled and blushed.

"Yea ok you got me I just needed a reason to come over and talk to you I guess." He nervously laughed.

"Aww that's cute Zack but if you don't mind" she responded pointing towards the elliptical machines.

"Ah yea just one last thing... Um I was wondering if you would maybe like to umm..." He trailed off leaving Aksana to just finish it for him.

"Go to lunch with you later?"

"Uhh yea that's it. Would you like to get lunch with me later?" He said scratching the back of his neck.

"Zack I would very much love for you to take me to lunch later. Say maybe noon if that's good for you?"

"Yea that's perfect its ten o'clock now so it gives me more than enough time to spike my hair."

"Ok you do that. Just come by my room when you're done. Anyways I'm going to go finish my workout now. So I will see you later?"

"Yea ok see ya, and remember take care spike your hair!" Zack said as he spiked his sweaty hair.

After she finished up in the gym she went back to her room in hopes that Aj would be in there. But it was empty just like how she woke up this morning. She then took a shower and got dressed. She decided on a black strapless pencil dress that showed off her cleavage. And a pair of red heels to match the lipstick she was wearing. Then there was a knock at the door she went to answer it.

"Oh hey let me just get my purse then we can go." She went to grab her purse then exited the room with Zack, who put out his arm for her to grab. Which she just ignored and interlaced their fingers. Causing Zack to tense a little the relaxing at the sudden movement.

"You look stunning not like you don't always but you look really good today." Zack said confidently causing Aksana to blush.

"Well thanks you look rather good today also." She pointed out as he was wearing a pair of denim jeans and a Ghostbusters t-shirt with a blazer to go with it, complete with his signature sunglasses.

"Thank you, well shall we go?"

"We shall." Aksana giggled as they headed to the parking lot. Where they went to a very fancy restaurant for lunch. After they finished lunch they still had some time before they had to be at the arena. So they decided to go to a fair that was in town, where they rode the Ferris wheel and even played a couple games which Zack won her a huge stuffed minion from 'Despicable Me'. When they finished there they went back to the hotel.

They were now currently standing in front of her hotel room.

"I had a lot of fun today I hope we can do this again sometime. It's been a while since I've genuinely had fun. So thank you for that." Aksana said with a smile that hasn't left her face since the beginning of the date.

"I had fun too and I would love to do this again with you. And you're welcome its nothing really." Zack said before they both fell into a comfortable silence. "So I guess I will see you at the arena later?"

"Oh yea definitely see you later then."

"Ok well bye." Zack said as he started to turn and leave.

"Oh and Zack." As he turned around she kissed him on the cheek causing him to smile and blush. "Bye" was all Aksana said before she opened her door and went inside minion in tow.

"Well well well look who finally decided to come back." The sudden voice caused Aksana jump

"Oh fuck Aj I'm sorry I was having such a great time that I forgot all about you. I'm so sorry I promise to make it up to you. And how did you get in here?"

"Save it and you can make it up to me later. But right now we need to go so we won't be late. I was even as so nice as to pack up your stuff. You're welcome. And what the hell is that in your arms?"

"Well thanks lets go then. Oh and this is Ryder he is mine and Zack's love child! He won it for me at the carnival we went to." Aksana said far too happily to Aj's liking.

"Ugh whatever I don't care let's just go." Aj responded with a little bit of jealousy. Aksana picked up the hidden jealousy and smiled on the inside knowing that the plan was working.

They then left the hotel and headed to the arena. When they got there they went to check the match card. And as predicted all the Total Divas were scheduled to be in/at the ring tonight. Everything was set to go for the plan to go off smoothly.

**Later on during the show **

"Ok A you go get the rest of the girls into position and I will go to the gorilla to get ready for my moment."

"Ok I'm on it." Aksana said as she turned and headed to the divas locker room where she knew all the other Divas would be since all the Total Divas were currently out by the ring. When she walked in the locker room just as expected they were all in there. "Hey ladies you are going to want to watch this!" As if right on cue the divas match was over and they were all about to leave the ring when Aj's music hit.

**Out on stage **

Aj with a mic in hand skipped out onto the stage looking down the ramp towards the ring. Where the whole cast of Total Divas were standing. Then Aj proceeded to drop the biggest pipe bomb on those "Divas" none of them knew what to do. It was so good that CM Punk himself would be proud. After she finished she skipped around some more then went backstage leaving everybody in awe.

**Backstage **

When Aj walked backstage again she just skipped past everyone who were staring at her in confusion. She then stopped skipping and looked around and said.

"Oh and when they all walk through the curtain can somebody please tell them to get ready for a walk through the Widow's Playground." And with that she skipped off to her private locker room.

When she got there it was empty. "Aksana are you in here?" No answer. "Ugh she is supposed to be in here so we can go." Aj gritted through her teeth as she exited the room in pursuit of a certain foreign brunette. She decided to head towards catering with no sign of her at all. She kept walking until she heard a muffled giggles and moans as she past a random hallway. Out of curiosity she went to check it out, and there she was. For some odd reason her blood started to boil at the sight before her. Aksana was sitting on a crate with her legs wrapped around some guy's waist and his hand roaming her body they were in a full blown make-out session. Judging by the ring boots he was wearing she could only assume it was Zack Ryder. She wasn't sure why she was so mad, but what she did know that she was about ready to whoop somebodies ass. _"Who does he think he is? Nobody can have her except me!"_ Then suddenly Aj had no control over her body anymore as she found herself storming over to the two. She then dropped her title and grabbed Zack by his hair and pulled him off of Aksana. Which was met with a cry of pain from Zack and a gasp from Aksana? "AND JUST WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!" Aj shrieked. Thus causing Aksana to jump off the crate and attempt pry Aj's death like grip off Zack's hair.

"OMG AJ let him go he didn't do anything wrong what's your problem?" She said forcefully as she released Zack from Aj's grip.

"Ouch what the hell is your problem Aj you fucking psycho!" When Zack started to talk Aksana instinctively stood in between the two. At the word psycho that is when Aj really lost it. She jumped over Aksana and slapped him so hard that she was pretty sure his tan came off and that it would bruise his cheek and her hand.

"I'M NOT A PSYCHO! DON'T EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN!" Aj screamed in a crazed voice. "YOURE SO LUCKY SHE'S HOLDING ME BACK BECAUSE I SWEAR YOU'D BE DEAD BY NOW!" It was then that security finally appeared and grabbed Aj off of Aksana and dragged her off somewhere.

"Oh my God Zack I'm so sorry I don't know what just happened." Aksana said as she grabbed his head and inspected his now bruising cheek. "Oh now you're starting to bruise we got to get you some ice." As she lead him over to catering and put some ice in a napkin and pressed it to his cheek he winced in response. "Oh man now I feel really bad for what happened it's just I don't know why she would-"

"Aksana stop it's not your fault you didn't know she would do that. And besides I kind of deserved it I did call her a psycho and we all know how she feels about that word. So don't blame yourself. But you should probably go check on her though." Zack said

"Are you sure?" Aksana asked worried

"Yea I'll be ok you've done enough for me today." He reassured her.

"Ok if you say so call me later ok." Zack smiled in response as she placed a kiss on his forehead. She first picked up Aj's title then walked away to find the one person for the first time in a long time she didn't want to see.

* * *

**Uh-oh well that was unexpected... what does Aj have to say for herself? Anyways I hope you are enjoying this story. There also is no reason behind why I choose Zack to "help" Aksana I just really LOVE Zack -Joz**


	9. Sometimes you gotta cross the line

Aksana walked around backstage for a few minutes so she could get her thoughts together. After what happened she wasn't sure what to think anymore.

_"What the hell was that I've never seen her so mad before. Was it something I did? It couldn't have been because I did everything I was supposed to do. So then something had to have happened after she went on stage and to when she blew up. Or could it have been jealousy towards Zack. I guess I got to go find her and ask her myself then. To be honest I don't even know if I want to talk to her right now... No I don't actually, but I can't leave her here without a ride to the hotel especially not in the condition she is in now. So then I ought to go find her now."_ Aksana then decide to ask a stagehand if he knew where Aj had gone to.

"Umm yea I think they took her back to her locker room."

"Ok thank you, have a good night sir." With that Aksana proceeded to head to Aj's locker room. When she got there she knocked on the door. After a few moments and no answer she just walked in and closed the door behind her. When she walked in all the lights were off except for the light coming from underneath the bathroom door. When she flipped on the lights all of Aj's stuff was still there so she was still in the building. She didn't hear anything but a faint sob coming from inside the bathroom from who she could assume was Aj. She gently placed the championship belt down on the couch and walked over to the bathroom door only to discover it was locked.

"Aj Hun do you want to open the door for me please."

"No just go away leave me here to wallow in myself pity." Aj replied in a cracked voice

"Ok fine if you don't want to let me in then I will let myself in." And with that she pulled a hair pin from out of her hair and stuck it in the keyhole. After a couple seconds of wiggling the pin she opened the door. When she walked in Aj was sitting on the toilet seat cover knees up to her chest. She walked over to stand in front of her and sighed. "Come on go get your stuff and then we can go."

"Ugh no just go away just leave me here. I will find my own way back to the hotel. Don't you have to take care of your little boyfriend?"

"No he is not my boyfriend we are just friends ok. Look if I got to sit here all night I will. I'm not leaving here without you. So either you pack up your stuff and then we can go or I will pack your stuff and I will stuff you into one of your bags and go. Choose it doesn't matter to me which one either way you're coming with me."

After a minute or two of just sitting in silence Aj finally got up and walked out the bathroom and started to pack up her stuff. While Aksana just watched in silence. Before Aj decided to speak up.

"I'm sorry I hones-"

"Not now Aj, I don't really want to talk to you right now so hurry up so we can go." Aksana cut her off in a monotone. Normally Aj would protest but she has caused enough trouble tonight. So she just continued to pack up her stuff.

When Aj finished packing they headed straight for the door and to the car. The car ride to the next hotel was quiet for the most part except for when they stopped to get something to eat at a Wendy's. Other than that it was quiet for the whole ride there. Once they got to the hotel both the girls got out and walked to the elevators. Where Aksana decided to walk Aj to her room. When they were inside the room Aj was sitting on the bed with her knees into her chest while Aksana was sitting in a chair facing the bed. She couldn't bring herself to look at Aj she just couldn't figure out what made Aj act that way back at the arena.

After sitting in the dark room, that nobody bothered to turn the lights on, for what was about twenty minutes Aksana decided to ask the question that has been killing her since the incident.

"So do you want to go ahead and tell me what happened back there or am I going to have to force it out of you. Just know option two won't be too pleasant."

"Ugh I already said I'm sorry so can't we just leave it at that." Aj sighed.

"Oh yea ok because it's perfectly normal for people to just go around and pulling people by the hair away while they were kissing. And then slapping the taste out of his mouth then threatens to kill him."

"Welcome to America where people do crazy shit on the daily. I told you already I don't know what happened" Aj said emotionless

"Seriously Aj I know you are lying. Just tell me what made you so mad because I did everything that you told me to do."

"I told you I honestly don't know what made me do that. Maybe it was the fact that you weren't in my locker room after my promo like you were supposed to."

"Ok let's say that's why, but that doesn't give you a reason to grab Zack by his hair and slap him." Aksana said knowing full and well that her absence in the locker room wasn't why she was mad.

"Well maybe next time you should be where you should be. And in my defense he called me a... So he deserved it." Aj said bluntly earning a sigh from Aksana.

"Alright fine if you won't tell me what really happened then I guess I'm going to go then. I don't know why I even wasted my time. Now if you excuse me I have to go call Zack and make sure he is ok." With that Aksana got up and headed towards the door. As she reached for the doorknob Aj spoke up.

"I don't want you hanging out with him anymore." Aj blurted out causing Aksana to turn around with her hands on her hips.

"Oh yea and why is that April?" Aj knew she was starting to piss her off because she only calls her by her birth name when she is mad.

"Because... Because I think he is going to interfere with our plan."

"Ha that's cute April if I want to hang out with Zack then I sure as hell will. Hell maybe I will even have sex with him. Look I got to go before I do something I will regret. Call me when you get your shit together then maybe we can talk." With that Aksana left without even saying good bye. This action caused Aj to start crying she didn't know why she did what she did.

_"Ugh I don't even know why I did what I did. I guess just felt like it. Yea that's it, but if it is why am I crying at what she just said. No she can't there is no way she could have gotten over me that fast. She couldn't have just the other night she was all over me. Hell she even said she wanted me. But why do I care just like she has Zack I have Punk. No I don't want her to have him she's mine not his. But at this rate she probably hates me now. Ugh it makes me sick to my stomach at the thought of him or anybody with their hands all over her body. Only I should be the one she thinks about. No stop Aj what are you doing you can't think that. Especially after the stunt you just pulled. But no I can't go to sleep knowing she is mad at me. I have to apologize to her. I just hope that Victoria isn't watching me right now or at all today." _

Aj then jumped out of bed and put on her shoes and bolted out of the room headed towards her object of desire right now, not caring if she looked a mess. Since they were in different hotel Aj wasn't sure which hotel room Aksana was staying in so she had to go all the way to the front desk. Where she was told that Aksana's room was on the fifth floor. So she headed to the elevator and rode it up to the fifth floor. When she got there to her luck Zack was standing there waiting for an elevator himself with a slight frown on his face.

"Are you serious bro? Not again." He said as he started to walk away.

"Zack wait I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry I don't really have any intentions to kill you." Aj said apologetically.

"Gee thanks, but that's not going to stop your hand print from forming on my face." He spat.

"Well you deserved it." Aj shrugged and started to continue on her search of Aksana.

"It's so sad that you don't even know how lucky you are right now." Zack murmured loud enough for her to hear. But before Aj could question him the doors of the elevator closed and he disappeared behind them.

_"What the hell was that about?"_ Aj just shrugged it off and continued her search. A minute later she arrived in front of Aksana's door. Then it hit her what the hell was he doing on this floor when his room was on the third floor? Just the thought of those two having sex made Aj almost want throw up. This made her almost livid, so she forcefully knocked on the door ready to give Aksana an ear full. Only to be met with a very distraught red eyed Aksana. Then a pang of regret washed over Aj.

**Flashback to after Aksana left Aj's room**

After she left the room she didn't leave right away. She stood there for a minute trying to process what just happened. After a minute of standing there she heard Aj start to cry it all hit her like a ton of bricks. She had to get away from that door before she did something crazy. So she made a beeline straight to her room where she silently broke down. After a few minutes she picked up her cell phone and dialed a number she knew would answer.

"Hey Aksana what's up?"

"Vic I don't think I can play anymore." Aksana said voice cracking

"What? Why are you crying, ok just calm down and tell me what happened?" Aksana then explained the event that happened earlier in the day.

"Like I've never thought she would do that. I couldn't even look at her then I snapped on her. Oh God I snapped on her and I didn't even give her a chance to respond. Then to make matters worse I made her cry. Do you know how bad it killed me to hear the person I love cry and not be able to do anything about it. And now I dragged Zack into the middle of this and he doesn't even know it and I don't want to hurt him. I don't think I can handle something like this again. "Aksana sniffled

"Sana if you don't want to hurt him you got to tell him what's up. And hope he understands. But you can't not finish the plan because you are in too deep to turn back now. Plus she is right where you want her we just got to wait." Victoria reasoned.

"Yea your right alright well I'm going to call him. I will talk to you later Vic. I love you."

"Love you too Sana bye." After she hung up Aksana called Zack and asked him to come to her room. Little to his knowledge she would tell him not the whole truth but enough to get the emotions she wants. Would he get hurt in the end? Yeah probably but she didn't care especially when it comes to getting what she wants. Once he got there she let him in and she sat on the bed facing the chair that Zack was sitting in.

"Are you sure you are ok? What happened between you and Aj? She didn't hurt you did she? If she did this-"

"Zack stop I think I'm ok. And she didn't hurt me psychically just mentally. And I just need you to have an open mind when I tell you how. So just promise me you won't freak out."

"Umm yea ok I will try." After a deep breath she started to explain.

"Ok well it all started in my NXT days where I developed a crush on Aj, and she knew that I liked her. So she began to tease me every now and then for the next couple of years it would be a repeating cycle. She would tease me and then I would get my hopes up only to be shot down."

"That's so mean why would she do that? And especially to you. I don't know why anybody-"

"Zack you didn't let me finish. Anyways I didn't really mind because well I really really liked her. I would have given anything to be with her and then one night my prayers were answered. Or so I thought." Aksana paused to make sure Zack was still paying attention. He seemed a little lost so she decided to sum everything up. "Ok so basically a couple months back she and I had a drunken one night stand where we admitted our love for each other. Then come morning she admitted that she was depressed and that whatever she said was a lie so I would bang the sadness out of her. So I left her room feeling worthless and heartbroken. So fast forward a week or two I decided that I didn't want that to ruin our friendship. And so then we became friends again. During that time I decided that I really did love her, but unfortunately Aj said it herself she didn't love me. But little does she know that there are three types of people who tell the truth little kids, really mad people, and drunken people. So all the stuff she said "that night" had to have been true. But after a couple weeks of trying to make her admit her feelings it wasn't working so I'm giving up."

So basically I'm a rebound in your little game here." Zack said a little depressed

"Yes and no but I like to think of you as a new beginning.

"Ok so basically you are in love with Aj and you think she loves you too?" Zack said in a saddened confused voice.

"Yes, but I don't really care anymore but I want to get over her. I want to try and love somebody else."

"Ok so why is it you called me down here because it can't be the only reason why."

"Well I just wanted to tell you that if we do start dating I'm not so sure if I would be able to love again, not after what Aj did to me. So I just need time to get over her." Aksana said sadly not making eye contact anymore. Zack then got up and kneeled before her. Causing her to look up at him.

"Aksana you know what that's ok. You're not broken just bent and you can learn to love again. And lucky for you I will be your teacher. I will help you get over Aj I promise."

"You're the best I promise it will all be worth it in the end I'm sure. Just know that everything I told you this morning I really did mean it."

"Thanks but I'm going to go now because to be honest we both had a long day so I'm going to head to bed. So good night Aksana" he said as he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "Good night Ryder." He said looking at his and Aksana's minion that they declared their love child that was on the bed next to her. Zack smiled then left the room headed towards the elevators.

**Back to present time**

"Is there a reason to why you're banging on my door April?" Aksana said pretending to be a little annoyed.

* * *

**Haha did Aksana just change her game plan? Oh this just keeps getting better and better! **


	10. One step Closer

"Is there a reason to why you are banging on my door April?" Aksana said pretending to be a little annoyed.

"Umm yea can I come in so we can talk?"

"Fine you have five minutes starting now." Aksana sighed as she let Aj in and then walked over to the bed and sat down. Aj just choose to stand in front of Aksana leaning back on the TV stand.

"Well I know you probably hate me by now, but I just wanted you to know that I'm really truly sorry from the bottom of my heart."

"Aj I don't hate you I could never hate you. It's just so frustrating that you won't tell me what got you so mad. How are we going to solve the problem if you won't tell me the problem? You have to help me help you." Aksana responded

"Ok fine if I tell you can we just drop this whole thing?"

"Yes we can after you also apologize to Zack. But yea go on."

"Ok I'm so use to you always hitting on me and trying to seduce me. That when you said you were trying to move on from me I thought it was what I wanted. But I didn't think that you actually would do it this time. So when I saw you and Zack together. And then he had his hands all over you made me sick to my stomach and that is when something inside me snapped and then I blacked out and then the next thing I remember was being dragged away to my locker room." Aj said not looking up to make eye contact. Causing Aksana to get up and walk over to where Aj was standing and wrapped her arms around Aj's waist.

"Aj look at me I want you to hear me loud and clear." Aj then looked up into Aksana's green eyes. "I have liked you since our FCW days and I still do. Even through all the times you got my hopes up and then shot me down. Hell even after we had that one night stand and you broke my heart. If anything all it did was make me love you even more. But to my demise this love is only one sided, but that's ok because I would rather sit and suffer not being with you. I would do it if that means you will still be in my life. I can't however wait forever for you because I'm only young once. So I'm going to have to move on and I really like Zack so I have to at least try. Just know that you will always have my heart" Aksana then leaned in close to Aj's ear and switched to a sultry voice and said "and my body just whisper three words and I'll come running." Aksana smiled then switched to a confident tone. "But that doesn't matter because you said you don't want me. Oh and for future references you don't have to worry about Zack stealing me away from you, I promise not to be as passionate with him as I was with you." Aksana said hoping to get the response from she wants from Aj.

At those last words said it sparked something in Aj it was almost an urge, no a desire to be in charge. A desire to own her make sure that Aksana always remembers who her body belongs too.

_"Oh so that's how she wants to play then fine we will play. But we are going to play my way!"_ Aj though. With anger of the thought of Zack kissing and touching HER girl she crashed her lips into Aksana's in a fiery mad passion. Aj then forced her tongue into Aksana's mouth and claimed her mouth with her tongue until they were both breathless. When they pulled away Aksana had a very confused look on her face causing Aj to devilishly grin. She then pushed Aksana with all her might causing her to stumble backwards and land on the bed. Aj then started to walk over towards the bed where Aksana was currently laying.

"So you think you can replace me huh well I'm sorry but I just can't let that happen." Aj gritted through her teeth as she climbed onto Aksana's lap and pushed her back so that she was on her back. Aj then attached their lips together again but this time she started to work the button on Aksana's skin tight jeans. Without breaking the kiss Aj skillfully removed Aksana's pants leaving her in her baby blue panties.

Aj then started to grind on Aksana. She then started to tug on her shirt causing them to break the kiss so Aksana could take off her shirt also.

_"Oh Aj I'm about to give you one of the best nights of your life. I am about to turn your body out until you see stars."_ Aksana thought. She then overpowered Aj and flipped them over so she was on top.

"I think you have too much on. But I can easily solve that problem!" She whispered in a husky voice. Then in an animalistic way ripped Aj's shirt in half then threw it behind her shoulder. Aksana then started to trail kisses on her neck and down to her shoulder, where she grabbed Aj's bra strap with her teeth and pulled it down. Earning a groan from Aj so Aksana repeated the same on the other side.

"Hmmm I still think you are wearing too much." Aksana then shot Aj a very devilish grin then skillfully unhooked Aj's bra and threw that over her shoulder. She then gave Aj a once over.

_"Wow who would have thought that I would have the little Black Widow begging for my touch 100% sober at that too?"_ Aksana thought before she felt Aj grab her hand and place it on her boob.

"Please don't leave me here like this." Aj begged.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Aksana responded and quickly got to work devouring Aj's boobs. She licked and sucked on the left as Aj purred like a kitten. Then in an agonizingly slow pace, she kissed her way to her right breast and did the same as she did to the left. After she was done playing with Aj's boobs she kissed up her neck and then kissed her on the lips. At this point Aj was begging to be touched but Aksana was taking her jolly old time. Sensing Aj's impatience Aksana then started to begin a trail of butterfly kisses down her chest to her stomach. Aksana then decide she would tease Aj a little more for all the times she played with her heart strings. She licked a perfect line from Aj's chest down to the top of her shorts and slowly started to unbutton them. While doing it she looked up into Aj's now dark with lust orbs staring down at her and she saw a look of desperation. So she pulled off her pink and black shorts to reveal Aj's pink panties that were now wet with anticipation

"Sana please I need you now please." Aj whined. No matter how hard she tried Aksana couldn't say no to her. So she looked into Aj's eyes and she saw it. It was the look of love in her eyes finally. Now all she had to do was get her to admit it out loud. With that in mind Aksana savagely ripped off Aj's panties.

"Shit I will buy you a new pair." Aksana said as she moved up to kiss Aj moaning into the kiss. After she pulled away Aksana decided to finish her dinner before she ate dessert. So she attacked Aj's neck and bit and sucked it causing Aj to cry out in pleasure. Then without warning Aksana plunged her middle finger into Aj's wet heat leading them both to moan. Aj was a lot more wet then Aksana thought she was.

"Oh fuck Aksana right there!" Aj breathlessly moaned as Aksana slowly started to move in and out of Aj. She then added a second finger and increased her pace.

"Holy shit... Harder" Aksana couldn't help but to comply with Aj's demands. While Aksana was impaling Aj with her fingers she made it her objective to make sure Aj remembered this night. So she buried her face in her neck and bit down hard just enough to break skin and leave a bruise. Normally Aj would have protested but she was in such total bliss that she didn't even bother to stop her. She didn't care she just wanted Aksana to keep going.

"Ohh fuck... I'm going to... Damn I'm gunna cum... so close!"

Aksana was so determined to make Aj scream her name so she stopped and pulled out her fingers. Only to be met with a groan from Aj that quickly turned into a heavy groan. Before she was able to process that fact that Aksana had even moved to sit on her legs, Aksana was laying on top of her. On instinct Aj pulled the sides of Aksana's bra breaking the clasp and throws it to the side. So now Aksana's bare breasts were against her breast.

"Ops!" Aj said a little frustrated that Aksana stopped seconds before she was going to cum. Aksana in response just slid down Aj's body until she was face to face with her center.

"You know you probably shouldn't have done that. Just for that I'm going to make you wait." Aj shivered at that feeling her hot breath hit her center making her even more wet then she was before. Aksana then began to kiss the inside of Aj's thighs making sure to kiss every inch of it. She then started to kiss right above her bare womanhood.

"Ok I'm sorry Babe please let me cum." Aj moaned out of desire. Aksana figured that she let Aj suffer enough and she was ready for dessert. So she spread her legs for better access then went to work with her skilled tongue. At this point Aj was in complete and total bliss at the sensation she couldn't think straight it was that damn good. Meanwhile Aksana was in a complete paradise of her own she just couldn't get enough of how good Aj tasted. She knew it would probably be a month or two before the next time she would get a taste. So she savored the taste making her suck harder and licked faster. She looked up to watch Aj who had a fist full of Aksana's hair pushing her further into her and her eyes were closed shut tight. Upon seeing Aj in this state only made Aksana want to drive her over the edge even more. So she added two fingers into Aj causing Aj to scream out.

"Ahh fuck Aksana I'm gonna cum!" This urged Aksana to add a third finger and quicken her pace. The feeling of Aksana's fingers and tongue inside of her was enough to send Aj over the edge with Aksana's name to roll off her tongue as she climaxed. Aksana smiled at accomplishing her goal and she got a prize to go along with it. She slowed her pace and let Aj ride out her orgasm. She then licked up all of Aj's juices then kissed her way up towards her lips. Aj moaned at the tasted of her own juices on Aksana's tongue.

When Aksana was done she sat back and adored her handy work (literally) she made of Aj. Everything from the thin layer of sweat that covered her body. The way she almost glows post orgasm. To the way she was trying to control her breathing. It was all just so beautiful to her.

_"God she is so beautiful right now. That was just a preview of what I can really do. Just you wait my love."_ Aksana thought silently before she pulled the blanket over them both. Out of pure instinct Aj naturally cuddled up to Aksana's slightly larger frame and drifted off to sleep.

"See Aj this is how it should be every night, me and you cuddled together. Soon you will realize it too just you wait." Aksana whispered before she kissed the top of Aj's head and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXX

The next morning Aksana woke up with a weird tickling sensation under her chin.

"What the-" When Aksana looked down to see what was tickling her chin and her eyes grew wide with disbelief. It was a very peaceful sleeping Aj.

"_Holy smokes she is still here. Haha well I guess I must have drained her last night. I should really savor this moment because it might not happen for a month or two, or at least until she says she loves me back. She looks so innocent... Well at least right now she does. God how could such a beautiful little creature steal my heart. This is how it should be every morning."_ Aksana was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Aj wake up.

_"Aww she is so cute when she is thinking. I almost don't want to disturb her, but I'm starving and if I do recall I believe that she was the only one who got to eat dessert last night."_ Aj thought before she kissed Aksana on the chin causing her to snap back to reality. "Hey."

"Good morning"

"Umm so last night was crazy huh?" Aj giggled trying to make the moment less awkward.

"Crazy... Yea you got that right but-" Aksana stopped at a sudden rumbling noise.

"Uh-oh there is a rumbly in my tumbly!" Aj said in a childish manner leading to both of them to snicker.

"Ok how about this, you go hop in the shower and I will order us some room service. Do pancakes and chocolate milk sound good to you?" Aksana suggested.

"Add bacon to that and you have yourself a deal." Aj proclaimed before she shoved her tongue down Aksana's throat receiving a moan in response. Aj then went to get up only to be pulled back in as Aksana dug her head into her neck.

"Umm Babe?" Aj said smiling only getting a muffled yeah from Aksana. "You are going to have to let me go if I'm going to take a shower." Aj giggled causing Aksana to lift her head up and just pull Aj closer to her.

"So the shower isn't going anywhere and I don't have anywhere to be for the next couple hours so I'm comfy right here with my new pillow." Aksana smiled dreamily then laid her head on Aj's chest.

"Yea maybe you don't but I really have to take a shower I have a signing in about two hours."

"Ehh I'm sure they won't mind you being a little late."

"No babe seriously I even have to go upstairs to get a new set of clothes because somebody tore them off me last night."

"Yea well you didn't seem to mind. You can just borrow my clothes and everything will be okay."

"Come on babe you made a mess of me last night and I got to clean it up."

"Nah it's cool I can clean you myself no shower needed!" Aksana said with a sultry smile.

"As tempting as that sounds I can't because then I will never leave. And I would actually like to keep my job so can you please let me go. I promise to make it up to you later. And I will even make it worth your while." To her luck Aksana released her grip after she placed a long kiss on her lips, allowing her to slip off the bed and she strutted to the bathroom careful not to close it all the way but enough to see what's going on inside just in case. While Aj was in the shower Aksana grabbed the phone and ordered her and Aj breakfast. She then got off the bed and picked up her shirt that was hanging on the side of the TV and put it on. She then began to pick up all the articles of clothing that were on the floor and those that hung off the furniture. She folded them all up and shoved them into her suitcase to be cleaned later. As she did that she got out an oversized hoodie and a pair of sweatpants for Aj to wear when she goes back to her room. She even went as far as lightly spraying it with the perfume she wears so that Aj will always remember her when she isn't there.

Out of pure boredom Aksana decided to turn on the TV and mindlessly flipped through the channels. She settled for some weird show on the TLC network. It was then that Aj emerged from the bathroom in nothing but a towel. She was covered in little water droplets and the urge to ravage Aj one more time was too overwhelming for Aksana. She was snapped out of it when Aj spoke up.

"Do you have any clothes I could borrow?"

"Yup they are right there on top of my suitcase" Aksana responded calmly. Just as Aj was about to drop her towel there was a knock at the door Aksana didn't even move, she was 'distracted'.

"Are you going to answer that or what?" Aj cockily smiled knowing Aksana was waiting for a 'show' which she would now miss because she has to answer the door.

"Oh yea right you just get dressed and I will be back." With that she got up and answered the door to reveal the bellhop with their breakfast. As he looked up past Aksana he saw an almost nude Aj putting on the hoodie. Aksana noticed this and spoke up.

"Tsk tsk boy have you no manners?" Aksana devilishly purred. "I hope you enjoyed the show because it was your tip." Aksana laughed then took the food and closed the door.

"You really are a piece of work you know that!" Aj laughed.

"Yea but you love it!" Aksana smiled. As she placed to food on the table and motioned for Aj to join her. After they both finished eating they hung out for a little bit before Aj had to go.

"I really am sorry for what I did to you and Zack last night." Aj said slowly as she was standing by the door ready to leave. As Aksana had her arms around Aj's waist.

"It's ok what's done is done you can't go back and change the past. And I'm sorry for snapping at you. I want you to know I didn't mean all of it. Anyways when are you going to be done your signing or whatever?"

"Umm I'm really not sure honestly. But I'm probably going to hit the gym afterwards, why?"

"Oh I just thought we could hang out and go over our plan to take down the Total Divas? You know during dinner or something." Aksana said in a questioning voice.

"Umm yea sure so I will see you later?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Aksana smiled and then leaned down and gave Aj one last breathtaking kiss before she left. Once Aj left Aksana decided to take a quick nap after all it was only 10 am so why not.

_"Oh man this plan is working perfectly!"_ Aksana thought before she decided to play with Aj some more

* * *

**Ok yea I know it was crappy but I tried my best. Anyways what is Aksana's new plan? Why does Aj keep calling her Babe? Stay tuned to find out- JOZ**


	11. Missing you

When Aj left Aksana's room she had a smile plastered on her face as big as the sun. She was in probably _one of the best moods she has had in a while which lead her to think. _

_"That was probably one of the best sexual experiences I have ever had definitely in the top three. I don't think I have ever cum so hard in my life before. I wouldn't mind waking up every morning feeling like this forever. It's weird because usually when I stay with Punk he is almost never there when I wake up. Ha and he sure as hell doesn't eat breakfast with me. But then again we aren't really together just Friends who are super close. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I had another someone on the side. Because after what Aksana did to me she is just too good to not keep. But then again that would just dig a deeper hole than we are in now. But I want more I just have to know what she is fully capable of "Aj_ was then brought out of her thoughts when she arrived to her room and there was a note on her door.

**Dear Aj;**

**If that's what you think then this means war. Total Divas vs. Aj Lee sounds good to us. See you in the ring you psycho!**

**-The Total Divas Cast**

Aj smiled at the letter because that means she was one step closer to what she really wants, The Black Widow all to herself. After stopping to think for a moment she went through her suitcase for something to wear. She settled on a pair of skinny jeans, one of her Love Bites shirts and her black Converse hi-tops to match. As she was putting on her Chucks, when her phone vibrated indicating she received a message. It was a message from Aksana. It was a selfie she took of herself frowning captioned:

_"So bored without u n I'm hungry."_ To which Aj smiled and shook her head and typed a response that said

_"I will only be gone 4 a few hours until I will c u again. And how r u hungry already we just ate 30 mins ago?"_ She then finished putting on her shoes and then decided to put on the hoodie Aksana let her use, which to her surprise smelled just like her. Then her phone vibrated again with another message from Aksana.

_"But tht is 2 long of a wait I want u here with me right now. Yea I know but U weren't for breakfast n tht is wat I want 2 eat ;)"_ Aj gasped and smiled at the last part then decided to respond by taking a selfie of herself to show she was wearing Aksana's hoodie and said.

_"Its ok cuz u r on me right now so its like you never left me and I am pretty sure Im still on your sheets so its almost like we never left each other. And maybe I will b on the dessert menu l8r. (;"_ Aj then grabbed her championship and then headed out towards the elevators. Where she received another message from Aksana.

_"Tht hoodie has nvr looked so sexc Damn u look good in my hoodie! Maybe I ought to rip your clothes off more often.8D well then I guess I can look forward 2 tonight then."_ At this point Aj was smiling like an idiot. She wasn't sure why but whenever she got a message from Aksana her heart sped up a little. Then to add to the fact her hoodie made it feel like a warm hug from her. What was this feeling she was feeling? She wasn't really sure, but she sure did like it.

Aj and Aksana were texting the whole time until Aj got to the signing where she had to go. While Aj was gone Aksana really was bored so she decided to head to the gym. She found no point in taking a shower before leaving so she just changed into her workout clothes and left the room. When she got there she started to run on the treadmill for about twenty minutes, and then headed to the leg press. While in mid set she was approached by the Foxy One herself.

"Hey Aksana!" Alicia said rather cheery.

"Hey what's up?"

"Nm just want to ask you some things about this past Monday." With that Aksana cocked an eyebrow and looked at Alicia.

"Umm yeah sure go for it."

"Well I want in because I agree 100% at what Aj said and I know you had something to do with it." Alicia said matter of factly.

"Ok sure but on one condition."

"And that would be?"

"You have to buy me a smoothie then you can join The Real Divas and kick Total Diva ass!" Aksana exclaimed.

"Deal!" Alicia smiled then put her hand out which Aksana pleasantly shook before she walked away leaving Aksana to finish her workout. After working out on several different machines she decided to head back to the hotel and clean up. When she got back she realized that about two and a half hours had passed. She figured that Aj should be done her signing by now or at least half way done. Her Aj is one of the more popular superstars on the roster. So that means more fans who love her. Of course not as much as Aksana did but then again who couldn't find Aj at least a little bit cute? So she just decided to just shoot her a message and find out.

_"Are u almost done yet? I miss u :("_ after about a minute or two she got a message from Aj that was a selfie with what looked like over a hundred people in the background that read:

_"Yea just 4 or 5 fans left. :)" _this caused Aksana to giggle and respond back:

_"Ok well tell them 2 hurry up. I'm growing impatient n Im so lost without u here."_ To which Aj responded

_"Well if u stop txtn me I would get done faster I will call when I fin. XOXO"_ Aksana sighed to that message because now she had about two or three hours to kill with nothing to do. She then remembered that she had Zack. So she decided to call him up to see if he wanted to check out the arcade that was down the street.

"Uhh yea sure I would love for you to take me out Aksana!" Zack answered gladly.

"Ok well I will meet you in the lobby in twenty minutes. See you then." Aksana said.

Twenty minutes later in the lobby

The both of them then headed down to the arcade.

"Ok do you want to choose which one we play first or do you want to flip a coin for it?" Aksana asked

"Umm if you don't mind I do kind of want to play Mortal Kombat." Zack said cautiously.

"Ok but I got to warn you I'm not all that good at these fighting games. I'm more of a Tetris and Pacman kind of gal."

"Well that's ok I promise not to beat you that bad." Zack joked

"Oh that's it Ryder it's on. The person to win four different games is the champ and the loser has to do what the winner wants for a day!" Aksana said with her best game face on.

"Deal!" They shook hands and began to play a range of different games for two or three hours with the last one being Pacman. It was all tied up 3-3 and they were in sudden death. It was a very close game and then Aksana's phone began to ring causing her to jump and move the joystick causing her to crash right into a ghost.

"NOOOO! Why I was so close to winning." Aksana groaned in sadness while Zack was fist pumping in victory

"Yes I won! Woo Woo Woo You Know It! Looks like you are all mine for a whole day this is going to be fun!"

"Oh whatever you may have won this time Ryder but next time you are going down." Aksana said in a pouty face earning a chuckle from Zack. He then stepped in towards Aksana and pulled her in for a hug then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"It's ok I promise not to abuse my power. But we should probably get back its getting kind of late." Zack suggested.

"Yea you are right, but first I want to play this one more time to prove I could have beaten you." Aksana purred then began to play another round of Pacman. After about ten minutes she died. "See I told you I was good at Pacman I even have the new high score." Aksana said confidently.

"Alright I will give you credit but I won when it mattered and you cracked when it mattered." He joked getting her to playfully punch him. "But come on let's get back. I don't want you to lose any beauty sleep."

"Yea you're right let's go." The pair then headed back to the hotel and they were standing in front of Aksana's door.

"I really had fun today with you just like always!" She said honestly

"I had fun with you today too. Then again I'm always having fun when you're with me."

"Oh stop you are going to make me blush! Anyways so I guess I will call you tomorrow or something."

"Yeah totally well good night." Zack then leaned in and kissed Aksana on the lips before heading off to his room. Aksana then walked into her room to find that she had about three missed calls and a few messages all from Aj. They all said about the same thing that she finished her signing and that she was going to the gym. This all made Aksana smile because it was slowly working Aj was surely falling for her it was only a matter of time. So she decided to call her back and after one ring Aj answered.

"Are you ok? You scared me I thought something happened to you I was worried!" Aj said in a worried tone.

"No hun I'm fine, I'm sorry I was out with Zack and we were kind of busy. I'm sorry I should have told you that sooner."

"Oh... So you were out with Zack? And you couldn't answer my text?" Aj said in an almost upset controlling tone.

"Come on Aj please do start this right now over the phone. We were having such a great day let's not ruin it ok. So just hurry and get back and then we can talk it out."

"Fine but that still doesn't mean you aren't in trouble anymore. I will be back soon, and what are we doing for dinner?"

"Well I don't know about you but I was just going to have you for dinner. But I guess we could just order a pizza." Aksana said smiling

"You really are something else but yes pizza would be nice. But I got to finish my workout I should be back in like an hour or less."

"Ok your wish is my command. See you soon bye!" Aksana then hung up the phone and decide she would walk to the pizza place and maybe rent a movie or two for her and Aj to watch.

**With Aj **

She was currently on the bench press with Layla as her spotter

"I still can't believe you did that on Monday. I overheard them talking afterwards they were so mad. I think you started a war." Layla said with glee

"Ha yea but I was just speaking the truth. And I definitely started a war I just got to get my militia together, and take back what belongs to us Real Divas." Aj said

"Great so like when do we go to war?"

"Haha over the next few weeks I'm going to pick them off one by one starting with the newbies. And then hopefully by Survivor Series my team will be ready to go head to head with the enemy."

"Oh man I can't wait this is going to be fun." Layla said in her best Laycool attitude. The girls continued to work out and discuss the plan for about half an hour before they each decided to head up to their rooms.

* * *

**Also I already have the next chapter written and ready to go and it is going to be a good one trust me, but you guys won't see it until Friday. I can however tell you that things are about to go down! But until they stay golden and prance on. - Joz **


	12. It's about time

Aj figured she should take a shower before she went to Aksana's. When she got inside her hotel there was a rose on her bed with a note attached to it.

**Aj,**

**When you come to my room could you be a dear and bring the Twinkies left over from last time! I would really appreciate it if you brought them along with your cute self!**

**Love Aksana**

**P.S don't wear something that you might want to wear again. You know just in case! ;)**

This caused Aj to smile as she read but she couldn't help but wonder as she was taking a shower

_"Why is she all of a suddenly so nice to me. Well not like I don't enjoy it but I guess she wasn't kidding when she said she didn't want to ruin our friendship. It like I'm the queen and she does whatever just to make me happy. She is everything I could ever want out of a relationship. I'm not going to lie I freaking love it; I don't want it to ever end. She makes me feel special like I'm the only girl in the world when we are together. Which reminds me that I could have sworn that I told her I don't want her to hang out with Zack anymore. But I'm not even sure what we even have. Because it sure as hell isn't a friendship it feels like it's more than that. It's almost like we are in a relationship, but then again best friends do stuff like that all the time right. Although it's not every day that one friend is in love with the other and the other friend doesn't really feel the same but yet they still have sex together… oh who cares in the end everybody is happy and that's all that matters." _

After Aj finished taking a shower she put on her a pair of pajama pants and Aksana's hoodie and a pair of slider flip flops. After fishing for the Twinkies out of her suitcase she left her room to the one place where she feels safe and loved when on the road (besides at home).

When she got there she knocked on the door and waited. After a few moments she was pulled into the room and into a hug in one fluent motion, catching her off guard. When the door was closed it was completely dark except for the TV. Aj couldn't really see for sure if it was Aksana but she knew it was because Aksana was the only one she knows who smells like a warm tropical breeze that is simply intoxicating. She knew for sure it was Aksana when she tasted the chap stick she wears which is cake batter flavored maybe that's why she can't get enough of her lips. Let's be honest everybody loves cake.

"I missed you."

"Well I can tell by the way you just yanked me in here without even saying hi!" Aj giggled causing Aksana to blush and smile brightly.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't wait to hold you in my arms again and smother you in kisses. But hey!" Aj then wrapped her arm around Aksana's neck and began to make out with her. She then smiled and pulled away.

"Hi. Anyways what did you get to eat I'm starving. I haven't really eaten since this morning." Aksana then put on a slight upset face on.

"And why is that. You're not anorexic are you because we can get through this together. You're beautiful just the way you are." Aksana said worried

"Haha no babe I'm not anorexic. Besides I love food too much to not eat. It's just that me being one of the popular superstars on the roster means I have a lot of fans. So the signing went a bit longer than it should have. So I didn't really have time to eat lunch today. But it was worth it seeing all the young girls faces light up when I met them. Then they would tell me how they look up to me as a role model. And I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world." Aj smiled brightly earning another kiss from Aksana who just smiled also.

"See that's why I love you. You go out of your way for your fans. And you are so passionate about what you do. And I got a cheese pizza with bacon and chicken on it. I hope that's ok with you. By the way that is a cute sweater you have on there."

"At this point anything sounds good to eat. And yea you like it? I got it from some weird chick from Lithuania yea she is super cool maybe I will let you meet her one day. But where's the pizza?" Aj finished as she pulled away from her grasp and walked into the room in search of the pizza which was on the bed. She wasted no time digging into the pizza. This made Aksana smile as she walked over to the TV and put in a movie.

"I hope you don't mind but I just thought we could have a movie night again. Just you and me?" She looked over at Aj who just nodded unable to talk because she was too busy eating. "Good this is another one of my favorite movies it's called _"The Warriors"_ it takes place during the 80's in NY where there are a bunch of gangs come together for a night. Then someone kills the leader of the biggest gang in NY and they frame The Warriors, so all the gangs are out to get them. So the whole night the Warriors have to fight their way back to Coney Island which is their turf. It's not as bad as it sounds I promise. It's really good I love it and I'm sure you will too."

"Well what are you waiting for press play! And get your butt in bed I'm cold and I need you to warm me up." Aj said excitedly. Aksana pressed play and moved the pizza box being she already ate.

"Wait did you bring the Twinkies? I've been craving them all day of course besides you though." She questioned

"Umm yea I think I dropped them somewhere over by the door." Aksana turned the light on and walked over to where Aj said she dropped them. She then returned with the box of Twinkies. It was then that Aj noticed she was wearing nothing but her bra and a pair of short shorts. Aj then decided to discard her shirt and pants.

"Hey next time you want to strip give me a heads up so I can get my bills ready." Aksana laughed causing Aj to blush. "Anyways did you want one?" She said as she bit into a Twinkie.

"No I just want you in this bed right now. So hurry up." Aj demanded

"Anything for you my queen." Aksana then pretended to bow. Then turned out the light and got into bed with Aj. "Come here" Aj then moved closer into Aksana. Aksana was lying on her back and Aj laid to her right with her head resting on her chest. They watched the rest of the movie each perfectly content.

"It's pretty late do you want to watch another movie or do you want to just go to bed?" Aksana asked.

"Ehh lets got to bed I'm really tired I had a long day." Aj yawned. Aksana then grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. In doing so caused Aj to reposition herself. So now they both were facing each other. Aksana was holding Aj close to her when Aj spoke up.

"Hey Sana what is this? I mean like what are we? Friends, friends with benefits, best friends?"

"Honestly Aj I'm not really sure but I'm not going to lie whatever we have going on I like it. So we can be whatever it is you want and I will be perfectly happy as long as we can still do this."

"So like what if I told you I like you more than a friend?"

"Well I would tell you the exact same thing."

"Ok what if I told you that I don't really like being away from you for long periods of time?"

"I'd tell you that time goes by fast when you think about things you love and that I might not be there with you physically but I will always be with you spiritually."

"What if I told you I sometimes get nervous when I'm around you and whenever you call or text me my heart skips a beat out of happiness?"

"Well I would tell you that there is no need to be nervous around me because I will love you flaws and all. It's ok because I get all warm and fuzzy inside when you call or text me too."

"What would you do if I somehow got kidnapped?"

"I would search every corner of the Earth until I find you. If I have to kill someone to get you back, then so be it. You are worth going to jail for as long as you remember to visit me."

"What if something was to happen to me and I died what would you do?"

"I would probably die shortly after of a broken heart. If not I would be lost forever." Aksana responded with complete and total honesty.

"Would you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?"

"I could never stop loving you Aj. I will love you unconditionally. Wrinkles and all I still think you will be beautiful." Each question Aj asked and every answer Aksana gave made Aj realize something. That no matter what crazy thing she did or said Aksana still loved her. It was that very night that Aj realized she loved Aksana and nobody else could compare to her.

"What if I told you I can't imagine my future without you in it?"

"I would say I can't imagine my future without you either. You're all I think about day and night." After a couple moments of silence Aj spoke up again.

"What if I told you that I'm in love with you?" This question caught Aksana off guard but she just pulled Aj in even closer and looked her deep in the eye.

"I'd say I love you too, and that it took you long enough."

"So now where do we go from here?"

"I don't know but there is one thing I know for sure and that there is no way we can be just friends. You are mine now April."

"You know I like the sound of that, but I really do love you. It's just out of all the relationships I've been in, you make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world. You also care about my mental and physical being, all my past relationships they never cared about that. They just cared about my body, where as you care about all of me. And I love you for that, also because you are cute and funny. And you are faithful and I know you would never lie to me. But the thing I love most is that you go out of your way to make me happy. I'm sorry I put you through all the heartbreak. And I love all of you." Aj said truthfully which was met with a kiss. A kiss with so much emotion that they forgot where they were for a minutes.

"Come on babe lets go to bed. I don't want you tired tomorrow. We are going to celebrate tomorrow. Plus you have to begin the war with the Total Divas tomorrow night, and when you win we can celebrate that too." This caused Aj to smile and cuddle up closer to Aksana.

"I love you!" Aj murmured

"I love you too!"

But there was one sentence that was on repeat in Aksana's head. _"I know you would never lie to me."_ But she didn't want to deal with that right now, so she decided to worry about it when the time comes.

* * *

**It's about time she confessed right? But is Aksana going to tell Aj the TRUTH? Or is it one secret shes going to take it to the grave? Until next time Keep Calm And Eat Cake. -Joz**


	13. Breakfast in Bed

The next morning Aj woke up in what could be deemed as one of the greatest mornings ever. She woke up in the arms of the women she loves who was sleeping peacefully. Everything in her life may have been crazy hectic and make no sense but this just felt...right like for once everything made sense and she was happy. She also noticed how beautiful Aksana looked in her sleep.

_"Who would have ever thought that she would finally steal my heart like I stole hers? She is so beautiful. I kind of want to go get breakfast, but I can't bring myself to wake her up. Maybe I could just go get breakfast for the both of us so when she wakes up she can have breakfast in bed. But I kind of want us to get breakfast together. No I can't wake her up, so I will just go get something to eat and bring it back. But then again my room is a suite and it has a functioning kitchen. Yea I'm going to cook us something."_ Aj thought before she carefully slipped from Aksana's grip and got dressed. Before she left she placed an extra room key to her room on the table next to Aksana's phone. Then she left headed for the store to buy something to cook for her sleeping beauty.

About fifteen minutes after Aj left Aksana finally woke up in a panic when she realized Aj was not in bed with her anymore.

"Hey babe you here?" After no answer she groaned out of sadness. "You have got to be kidding me again?" She then went to pick up her phone to see if Aj sent her a message or something. When she noticed a key card that had the letters _ILY~ Aj_ written on it, and she let out a sigh of relief that last night really did happen and the love of her life was waiting for her upstairs in her room. With that Aksana quickly got dressed and grabbed her phone and the key cards and left headed towards Aj's suite.

_"Now that I think about it why do we spend the night my room when Aj always has a suite? I guess it doesn't matter where we sleep. Eh who cares a bed is a bed right. But then again she did come to my room."_ When she finished her thoughts the elevator doors opened and she began the walk to find Aj. When she got there she let herself in quietly trying not to let her presences be known. When she did that she followed the sweet aroma of bacon to the kitchen and there she was standing in front of the stove cooking hopefully for both of them. Aksana then carefully walked over to her and snaked her arms around Aj's waist causing her to jump a little.

"You know it's not a good idea to scare somebody who is cooking on a stove with a hot pan?"

"Yea well maybe you shouldn't leave before I wake up, because you scared me." She smirked getting Aj to turn off the stove and turn to face Aksana and wrapped her arms around her neck then leaned in for a kiss.

"Whatever, but you have good timing because breakfast is ready. I made us food specifically bacon, toast and eggs." Aj exclaimed very proud of herself.

"Sounds good to me but I would rather have you!" Aksana smiled and then kissed Aj once more before she let her go and sat down at the table where the plates were they both began to eat breakfast together.

After they finished eating they both helped clean up and wash the dishes. Aksana then captured Aj in another hug from behind and kissed her neck.

"That was really nice of you to cook for me. It was really good!"

"No its ok babe I wanted to. I would have woken you up but you were sleeping so peacefully I couldn't bring myself to wake you up." Aj said as she turned to face Aksana.

"Yea you are right I don't like being woken up, but I would have made an exception for you. Which brings me to ask you if you want to watch TV with me? We still have a lot of time to kill before we have to be at the arena."

"Umm yea let's watch TV. Just let me take off these dirty clothes."

"I would like it better if you didn't wear clothes at all." Aksana replied as she was already in her bra and underwear and walking towards the bed. Aj striped down also and got into bed with her. They decided on watching old episodes of True Life on MTV.

They were watching TV intently until Aj turned it off.

"Sana I'm bored!"

"Ok what do you want to do then?"

"This" Aj said before she hopped on top of Aksana and began making out with her. It wasn't long before hands began to wonder and body parts began to tingle.

"You know April I think you should probably get rid of that bra you don't need that right now."

"Oh yea so like this?" Aj questioned as she took off her bra and threw it to the side.

"Yea that's better. I love breakfast in bed!" Aksana stated before she gently flipped Aj over and the straddled her legs. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?"

"Yea a time or two."

"Well you are so get used to hearing it. But for now just let me love you. Let me make love to you."

"You don't need permission to make love to me. I just want you to show me how much you really love me, don't hold back." She replied as she grabbed Aksana and pulled her in for a kiss. Aksana then pulled away and placed kisses down Aj's neck and gave her another love bite getting a moan from her.

"You know it's going to cost me a fortune in concealer to hide these marks you keep giving me?" Aj said in a husky voice.

"Who cares I'm just marking what belongs to me. Besides you don't exactly have to cover them up it shows everybody that you are taken" Aksana whispered into Aj's ear causing Aj to shiver a little bit and then bite her lip. "Besides I know you love it when I play rough. Don't try and deny it because your panties say otherwise." Aksana smirked and moved to the other side of Aj's neck and bit and sucked until she was satisfied. She then started to trail kisses down to towards her breast. Where she latched onto Aj's nipple and started to devour it. Getting Aj to moan as she began to kiss her way to her other and repeated the process. After she finished that she started to kiss down her chest and down her abdomen.

It was then that Aksana's phone began to ring. But she didn't care she was in the middle of something, so she just pretended to not hear it.

"Babe are you going to get that?"

"Nope I'm busy." She said as she continued to lace kisses on Aj's stomach.

"What if it's important?"

"They'll call back." After she finished that statement her phone stopped ringing. "See! Now back to what I was doing." She then started to kiss right above Aj's panties as she started to remove them. Aksana then started to move back up to kiss Aj again. To her demise her phone started to ring again causing her to let out an annoyed groan.

"Ugh I guess I got to go answer that. Don't move I will be right back." Aksana said before she kissed Aj and then got out the bed to find her phone that was still in the kitchen.

"Hurry back! Or else I will find my own release." Aj yelled after her.

"You better not." She said before she answered the phone. Which just so happened to be Jim the head of creative.

After about a minute or two of talking on the phone Aksana walked back over to the bed and buried her head in Aj's neck and let out a frustrated sigh.

"That was Creative." Aksana sighed

"Oh yea and what did they say?"

"That they want to start a new pairing tag team to help fight the Total Divas with me and Alicia. And they want me down at the office to discuss it right now." Aksana huffed

"Seriously? They called at the worst time possible. I mean what am I supposed to do about this?" Aj asked as she grabbed Aksana's hand and placed it on her now very wet womanhood. Thus causing Aksana to whimper.

"You know what fuck creative they can wait. I got to have you right now." And with that she quickly positioned herself in between Aj's legs and began to 'eat breakfast'. She was licking and sucking on Aj's clit like it was the last time she would see Aj. Aj was going crazy at the sensation as Aksana added two fingers into her wet heat. Her fingers were going in and out of Aj at a lightning fast pace. It was only a matter of moments before Aj was screaming at the peak of her climax as Aksana licked her clean.

"Alright babe I will tell you what, I got to go but I promise I will be back soon. Sorry I couldn't show you how much I love you like last time but next time I promise I will give you my all."

"It's ok I wasn't going anywhere I would have waited for you to come back. But I understand why, I wouldn't leave you hanging like this either. But you should probably go before you get fired because you were late. Now get going before something else happens." Aj then gave Aksana one last passionate kiss before she left for her meeting.

After Aksana left Aj decided she would take a shower and go to the gym and start to prepare for her match later in the night. After going through her workout routine she decided to head back to her room. When she got there she noticed the shower was on then a devilish grin came to her face. She had two ideas in mind 1) hide and wait for her to get out the shower and scare the crap out of her. Or 2) go and take a shower with her. As funny as option one would be she decided to take a shower with her...girlfriend?

"What are we even? I don't know but I will worry about that when the time comes." Aj then quietly entered the bathroom and stripped down and got into the shower, and wrapped her arms around Aksana's waist.

"Hey, I was wondering where you went off too."

"Well I got bored so" Aj started to lace kisses up Aksana's neck "I decided" _*kiss*_ "to go" _*kiss*_ "to the gym" _*kiss*_ "and I couldn't" _*kiss*_ "help but notice" Aj the turned her around by her hips and continued to lace kisses on Aksana's neck headed towards her chest. "That you always" _*kiss*_ "get to eat in bed" _*kiss*_ "and I think its" _*kiss*_ "time I get" _*kiss* _"My turn!" Aj then took Aksana's nipple into her mouth, getting the exotic beauty to moan.

"Mmm you know if that's what you wanted you could have just said something." Aksana said in a husky voice.

"No I didn't ask because I'm going to take you when I want to, so it could be at 3am or maybe right before you have a match whenever I feel like it. And right now I feel like running a train on your body." Aj said before she kissed her with a hungry passion.

"I'm perfectly ok with that!" Aksana moaned before she turned off the shower and Aj wrapped her legs around her waist. Not caring if they got the floor wet, she walked over to the bed and placed Aj down onto the bed. Aksana then grabbed a sheet off the bed and placed it on the floor then sat down on it.

"I'm all yours my love!" She said before Aj pounced onto her. Placing a very passionate kiss on her lips. Aj then decided as payback to leave love bites on her neck. After she was satisfied with her markings Aj moved up to kiss Aksana on the lips. As she looked into her green eyes she could really tell that Aksana really did actually care for her.

"You look so beautiful right now Sana I can hardly contain myself right now."

"You look just as beautiful, but I don't want you to contain yourself. Aj I want you to have your way with me. You are driving me crazy right now I need you now!" Aksana admitted which in response Aj just bit her neck again and slowly started to leave butterfly kisses on her chest before she licked around her nipple then eagerly latching on to it while pinching and pulling her other breast. Once she was done she switched to the other breast and repeated the process both getting Aksana to purr. Aj then started to lick every droplet of water off of Aksana's abdomen. When she finished she kissed about her bare womanhood. But before she did, she shot Aksana a sinful grin and wasted no time diving in. This caught Aksana off guard and she hissed at the sudden sensation as Aj's skilled tongue darted in and out of her. Aj had her writhing out in lust.

"Ahh fuck Aj right there" she hissed as she arched her hips to give Aj better access. Hearing Aksana whine and moan like that only made Aj want to make her scream even louder, so she added two fingers into Aksana's heat. Causing Aksana to moan even louder.

"Mmmm God Aj... harder right there." Aj quickened her pace and continued to like and suck Aksana's clit like she hasn't eaten in months. "Ooh I'm so close...don't stop...I'm gunna…oh fuck!" Was all she could get out before Aj added a third finger and went even faster and deeper brushing up against her G-spot each thrust.

"Aksana babe, cum for me." And at those words Aksana came all over Aj's fingers which she happily licked up as she slowed her pace so she could ride out her orgasm. When Aj finished cleaning up Aksana she moved up to give her a kiss. Aksana moaned at her taste on Aj's tongue.

"I love you so much Sana. Thanks for always being there for me."

"I love you to Aj and I will always be there for you no matter what. Anyways let's take a nap because damn you wore me out!" Aksana giggled before she grabbed a blanket off of the bed and pulled it down to where they were laying. Aj naturally curled up into Aksana's frame as they both drifted off into a quick nap before the show starts.

A couple hours later the girls woke up and they had about two hours before they had to be at the show. They decided that they should part ways so they could both get ready to leave for the show so nothing 'happens' and makes them late. Aksana left to go down to her room and Aj stayed in her room.

* * *

**Ok so i dont really know what to say about this chapter except it was fun, but it will only get better. Be prepared for alot of fluff, some altercations, and appearances in the coming Chapters. But for now just remember Squares can be Rectangles, but Rectangles cant be Squares!**


	14. Room 525 problems

When Aj finished getting dressed she decided that she couldn't wait until Aksana came to get her, so she figured she would just go down and get her. Aj then proceeded to grab all her belongings and headed to a now very important room in her life. Room 525 the place where Leeana was born, the room where Aj realized she loved Aksana and nothing could make her think otherwise. The room where they first made love no alcohol involved. This thought made Aj tear up a little bit as she stood in front of the room before she knocked on the door. A few moments later Aksana opened the door.

"Omg Aj what's the matter, what happened? Did somebody hurt you I swear they will die tonight just tell me their name." Aksana said protectively as she pulled Aj into the room and into a hug. Earning a slight smile from Aj.

"Hun I would highly advise you not to commit suicide!" Aj smiled as Aksana cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"This room was the birth of Leeana. It is the room where I realized I love you. Hell it was even the room where you first made love to me. And now we have to leave." Aj said through light tears.

"Yea I guess you're right." Aksana sighed as she hugged Aj tighter then released her. "Aj my love look at me please." Aj looked into Aksana's eyes. "No more tears okay. This room is a very important milestone in both our lives. But there is no need to cry about it, the room isn't going anywhere. Look at it like this now every time we come to the city of Cleveland, Ohio we will stay here at the Hilton, fifth floor room number five hundred twenty-five. That way we will always remember where Leeana, which by the way is a very clever play on our names, was born." Aksana smiled before she kissed Aj.

"How did I get so lucky to have you? You always know the right things to say."

"Because I am just that damn good. And I love you. But enough of this I got to finish getting ready." Aksana said as she let go of Aj and continued getting her stuff together so they can leave for the show.

"Hey Sana?"

"Yea?" Aksana answered without looking up as she finished packing the last of her things.

"Does this mean we are an item now?" Aj questioned. Aksana grabbed her suitcase and walked over to Aj and cupped her face.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend Ms. Lee?"

"Not really its more me telling you you're my girlfriend now!" Aj laughed catching Aksana in a passionate kiss.

"Ok that's fine by me, but we should get a move on now before we are late. Shall we go now girlfriend?"

"Yes we shall!" Aj giggled before she interlaced her hand with Aksana's and they began their way to the parking lot so they can get to the area.

XXXXXXXXX

About half an hour later the girls arrived in the parking lot of the arena. Aksana killed the engine and sat back and lovingly but yet worriedly stared at Aj. Who stared back at her with worry at how she was staring.

"Babe what's wrong you seem worried." Aj asked as she reached over the center console and grabbed her hand.

"It's just that you do know we can't walk in there and be all lovey dovey right? Trust me I want to walk in there and show you off; let everybody know you're mine. I mean we could but then creative could turn it into a storyline and I don't want to have to fight you. I just don't think that I would be able to do that to you. I love you too much to hurt you." She sighed before Aj kissed her hand and began to speak.

"Yea you are right, but that doesn't mean we can't hold hands because they are all going to assume it's just a friend thing. Just no funny business." Aj smiled.

"You also do know we have to pretend that we aren't into each other. So that means I'm probably going to have talk to Zack just like you are going to have to... Well you are going to have to pretend to like Punk or whoever it is you talk to." Aksana frowned.

"Well that's ok because at the end of the day you come home to me just like I go home with you every night, so cheer up princess and let's get in there and lets go in there and break some new diva bones. " Aj smiled getting Aksana to smile. Before she quickly kissed her and headed into the building hand in hand together. They first went to check the Showcard to see when Aj had her match which was the fourth match of the night so she had about an hour and a half to get ready. After that they walked to Aj's private locker room.

"Ok so you have some time before you have to get ready for the show. What do you want to do?"

"I'm actually kind of hungry, so if you could just go ahead and remove your pants, that'd be great!" Aj exclaimed getting Aksana to blush and smile.

"You are something else babe, so how about I go to catering and get something for us both to eat while you get ready. That way we can hang out before your match."

"Ugh fine but hurry back." Aj muttered before she captured Aksana's lips in a quick kiss before she left.

With Aksana

When she left Aj something told her not to leave Aj by herself but she just shrugged it off and kept walking. When she got to catering she noticed that all the Total Divas where in there except for the Bellas. "Ehh they are probably somewhere gawking at their boyfriends or something." She then decided to grab herself and Aj two chicken wraps and water. She was then interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. Only to turn around to come face to face with Tamina Snuka.

"I know what you and Aj are planning. I want in." This caused Aksana to smile because she wouldn't be able to watch over Aj when she was in the rings, so who better to watch over her love than Tamina.

"Super because I have a proposition for you. Since you are half of the muscle of the Real Divas we need somebody to protect our leader."

"Let me guess you want me to be her bodyguard?"

"Well yea if it's ok with you. You could even start tonight for her match later."

"Yea its cool. See you around Lithuania." And with that Tamina walked off. Aksana didn't dare correct her she just went back to making plates for her and Aj. She was in the process of grabbing some fruit when she got a weird feeling in her gut. It was like something was wrong or something bad was about to happen. She had to go check on Aj just to make sure she was ok.

**With Aj **

After Aksana left Aj decided to put on her attire for the night. This consisted of her Love Bites shirt and jorts. She also began her pre-match rituals so she put in her earbuds and blasted her music while she was getting dressed. As she was looking down finishing lacing her boots, she noticed two matching pairs of red boots appear in front of her. It didn't take her long before she figured out who they were and what they wanted. Aj let out a deep breath and paused her music and took out her earbuds. Without even looking up she began to speak

"I believe you two have the wrong room. If you are looking for John or Bryan the Divas locker room is down the hall." Aj said as she finally stood up and began to walk towards the door to show them the way out.

"Aww that's cute Aj but you know why we are here."

"Yea Brie and I just want to talk." Nikki said in an innocent voice. Causing Aj to let out a deep sigh.

"Nope get out I don't associate with your kind." Aj snapped.

"Oh yea and what do you mean your kind?" Asked Brie. Aj smiled and got right up in her face and said.

"What I mean by that is you two are two talentless, fake plastic bitches are only relevant because of who you are dating. If anything you two are just a disgrace to this company. You could never hang with me, so I suggest you go." Aj snapped getting ready to kick some ass. To that Brie just backed up slightly and slapped Aj. In response Aj grabbed her cheek and smiled.

"Haha is that all you got! I'll show you how to slap somebody!" Aj laughed before she pounced on Brie and started wailing on her. Only to be grabbed off her by Nikki as she held Aj by her arms. Then Brie got up and started to punch and kick Aj in the ribs.

"Oh is that all you got. You hit like a bitch!" Aj laughed egging her on. It was then that Aksana walked in. Aj saw her walk in and looked her directly in the eye, and she saw her eyes go from calm to rage in seconds. Next thing she knew was she was thrown to the ground and Aksana dropped Nicki to the floor with one punch and now she was wailing on Brie screaming.

"DONT YOU EVER LAY YOUR HAND ON HER AGAIN OR I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU." As she slammed Brie's head into the floor with each syllable. Before the security came in and pulled her off of Brie, and carried Brie and Nikki off to the trainer's room Aj assumed. The next thing she felt was Aksana drop down to her knees and cradled her in her arms.

"Oh my gosh Aj I'm so sorry I shouldn't have left you. Ooh I'm going to kill them both for hurting you. I should have been here and waited for you to get changed." Aksana cried in regret

"No it's not your fault. I did get in there face and called them fake plastic bitches. So I kind of deserved it."

"No Aj nobody deserves to be attacked like that. Oh God look what they did to you, you have a huge red handprint on your cheek. I'm sorry I shouldn't have left you alone knowing they would be out to get you. I'm so sorry." She said as she held Aj even tighter.

"No it's not your fault" winced Aj as she sat up. "All that really matter is that you saved me. Lord knows what could have happened I you didn't come back when you did." She cupped Aksana's cheek with her free hand that wasn't holding her rib. "So thank you! You're my hero and I love you." She said as she kissed her.

"Aj are you ok? You're holding your rib. No it doesn't matter we got to get you to the Trainer's Room." Before Aj had a chance to even respond Aksana scooped her up bridal style and carried her to the Trainer.

Once she got there she paid no mind to the Bellas and their boyfriends as they stared at her as she placed Aj down on the table. Once she placed her down she stepped back so the doctors can do their job. While she was standing back watching them take care of her Aj she felt a tap on her shoulder, to come face to face with no other than John Cena and Daniel Bryan.

"Ugh what do you two want? Can't you see I'm busy?" Aksana sneered.

"Actually we just want to know what happened. Because it had to have been bad if you managed to give Brie a minor concussion and knock Nikki out cold." John questioned as Daniel nodded in agreement.

"What happened? What happened? Ha what happened is you little girlfriends over there were attacking my Aj so I did what any girl-err I mean best friend would do. And that was to protect her, and so when I walked in and saw what they were doing I saw red. Then the next thing I remember is them pulling me off Brie." Aksana said nonchalantly.

"Well do you know what could have caused them to do that to Aj?" Daniel asked

"If I knew don't you think I would have told you." Aksana remarked as she was still watching them wrap up Aj's ribs. "But if I were to guess it probably had something to do with last week. What I do know is y'all need to keep those bitches under control because next time they even come within twenty feet of me or Aj, unless it is in the ring, I won't be as gentle next time." Aksana growled before she walked away over to Aj who was starting to get off the table. "Do you need any help walking?" She asked Aj.

"Umm yea, but I think I can handle it. I still have a match later so I got to get ready. So you helping me won't help anything." Aj said as she walked out the Trainer's room and headed back toward her locker room with Aksana in tow. Once they were both inside the locker room Aksana closed the door and locked it, just in case.

"What do you mean you have a match later? There is now way I'm letting you go out there not in the condition you are in now." Aksana said as she kneeled in front of Aj who was seated on the sofa.

"It's ok I can still compete I just have a fractured rib nothing a little bit of your tlc won't fix. Doctors said I can compete so I'm going to compete. I will be fine I promise."

"Alright fine I'm not going to argue with you. I support you but I don't approve."

"Thanks I have to go out there tonight all my fans are counting on me to kick some ass tonight and I don't plan on letting them down now. Plus if anything you should want me to go out there and kick the red headed newbie even harder after what just happened. Now give me a kiss my hero!" Aj smiled as she gave Aksana a kiss.

"That's why I love you; you really do care about the fans. I just don't want you to get even more hurt then you are now. But I guess I have nothing to worry about because I got you a bodyguard." This caused Aj to lift an eyebrow in confusion. "Well when I was in catering Tamina came up to me and she said she wanted in. And you know me being the over protective girlfriend that I am I asked her if she could be your bodyguard. You know for the times where I can't be there to protect you."

"You really do love me huh. You went out and got me a bodyguard. But she could never protect me the way you do. Giving bitches concussions and knocking them out!" Aj joked as she gave Aksana another kiss.

"Well what was I supposed to do, they were hurting my baby. I don't think I have ever been so mad. When I saw them hurting you I just lost it. I just don't like seeing you hurting." Aksana said as she gently hugged Aj's hips.

"I know babe, but come on I got to get ready for my match. You're welcome to watch if you want." Aj smirked causing Aksana to giggle.

"Injured or not Ms. Lee you are still a flirt. What am I going to do with you?"

"Yea but you love it." Aj responded as she began to stretch for her match later.

* * *

**this chapter doesnt reflect my thoughts of the bellas. However I dont really like Nikki all that much because she ruined twin magic, and idk how I feel about Eva yet... incase you were wondering. Also the city they are in is just a random city that came to mind when I wrote it.**


	15. I'll protect you

After Aj finished stretching it was about time for her match. So she grabbed a championship and started her way out the room before she left the room. Only to be pulled back into a warm embrace by Aksana.

"And just where do you think you are going without giving me a kiss?"

"Oh I'm sorry it's just I was so focused that it totally slipped my mind. You know I would never want to miss locking lips with you." Aj said before she leaned up and passionately kissed Aksana. "Will you walk me to the gorilla please?"

"Ok you know I can never say no to you. Come on lets go." Aksana smiled as she took the title from Aj and interlaced their hands together and headed towards the gorilla position. They got some weird looks from the staff and other wrestlers but they didn't care, all they knew was it was just a friend thing. They don't understand or know the depth of their friendship. Once they got there Aksana lead Aj to the far side of the room being the fact that the Bellas were over there talking to Eva because they were scheduled to go out there with her.

"Damn babe you must have really nailed Nikki! Did you see the shiner you gave her damn! Hell I'm surprised she is even up." Aj giggled

"Ha-ha yea I saw it. I guess I don't know my own strength. But you need to focus on your match; we can laugh at them later." Aksana said seriously just as Tamina walked over to them both.

"You two are something else. I heard what happened I understand why you did what you did Lithuania. You were just protecting your girlfriend." Both the girls looked at her in a questioning manner. "I'm not stupid I noticed you two all of a suddenly being attached to each other. That and I was in the trainer's room when you almost said my girlfriend. I also just so happened to be in the room next door to you at the hotel, man those walls are thin as hell. And judging by the way you two are staring at me you just confirmed my theory. Don't worry your secret is safe with me. And I promise to protect your precious little gem here to the best of my ability Aksana." Tamina smiled.

"Thanks Tamina I knew you would make a good addition to the team. I guess I really owe you a solid." Aksana said holding Aj.

"Yea thanks plus I know you and I will make a great team." Aj said

"Yea I know, but you two better wrap it up because it's almost time to go." And with that Aksana gave Aj her title and kissed her on her forehead.

"You be carefully with your ribs out there ok."

"Yes I know babe I will try, but I'm a wrestler I will be ok I was trained for this."

"Yea I know I guess I worry too much." Aj's music hit and it was time to go. "Ok now go get'em Tiger. I will be right here when you get back." She finished as she pushed Aj towards the entrance ramp. "Good luck you two!" Before Aj went through the curtain she blew Aksana a kiss which she happily caught.

The match went off without a hitch except a few botched moves on Eva's part. Minus a few punches to her ribs Aj won the match with her finishing submission hold the Black Widow. Aksana also noticed that Aj seemed to play a little rougher than she usually would in a match with a few kicks and punches that actually connected, and when she had her in the hold she had her arm a little further back than usual. Upon seeing that it made Aksana smile before she felt someone wrap an arm around her waist.

"Yea that Aj sure is teaching that rookie a lesson huh." Said Zack. This all startled Aksana.

"Oh fuck I so forgot about him looks like it's time to bullshit." Aksana thought before she spoke up. "Ha-ha yea I know she is something else." She said calmly as she turned to face him. As he then wrapped both arms around her waist.

"Anyways I heard what happened earlier. Are you ok, actually how's your fist I saw the black eye you gave Nikki...or was it Brie? I can never tell them apart. That was very nice of you to save Aj like that after all the shit she did to you." Was all Aksana heard him say before she watched Aj emerge from the curtains. Then her and Aj locked eyes and she saw a little fire spark in her eyes. Aksana then shot Aj a look that said sorry but please don't do anything crazy. Then the next the she knew Aj was storming over there as she tapped Zack on the shoulder. To which he turned and looked at her. "Oh sup bro? Good match out there. I hope your ribs are ok after all that." Zack said with a little concern. To which Aj just glared at him.

"You have exactly ten seconds to remove your arms from her waist and get out of my sight or else you will be walking around here with three boots. Two on your feet and one up your ass!" Aj growled leading Zack to let go of Aksana.

"Whoa chill out bro I don't want any trouble. Anyway I'll talk to you later Aksana." He then kissed her on the cheek and walked away.

"Like hell you are going to talk to her later!" Aj yelled after him.

"Well isn't somebody a little snippy tonight?" Aksana joked earning a glare from her girlfriend. "I'm sorry what was I supposed to do kick him in the groin and run screaming stranger danger!" Aksana laughed.

"Actually yes." Aj said as she started to head to her locker room. Before Aksana grabbed her and pulled her down a dark hallway.

"Aj come on I was kidding. We weren't doing anything bad. I promise you I wouldn't even think about it."

"I don't care nobody can hold you like that except me. Plus he was way too close to you for my comfort." Aj said matter of factly.

"Yea I know but it was cute how you got all jealous. But you have nothing to worry about because like you said earlier at the end of the night I go home with you." Aksana smirked before she pulled Aj into a big hug. "Now come on let's get you to the doctors to make sure your ribs are ok, because she got in a couple good shots at your ribs. We have a long drive ahead of us later, and I don't want to have to make any unplanned stops."

"Ugh you know I hate when you are right?" Aj groaned.

"Yea well I can't help the fact I'm always right. But come on lets go." Aksana said as she took Aj's belt and grabbed her hand and lead her to the Trainer's room where they checked out her ribs. They were still ok nothing worsened, so the doctors rewrapped her rib cage and sent them on their way.

After thanking the doctors the girls walked to Aj's locker room. Where Aksana insisted that she put Aj's things together as Aj rested on the couch. Where Aj did eventually fall asleep Aksana just smiled and kept packing Aj's things.

About ten minutes later she finished packing and she even went to catering grabbing some sandwiches, chips, and water for them to eat for dinner. Being the fact that they didn't get to eat earlier because it all ended up on the floor. After she got that situated she finally woke up her little spitfire.

"Aj Hun it's time to go. Come on get up so we can go." Aj's eyes then fluttered opened and she smiled.

"Mmm no I just want to cuddle with you and go to sleep." She then pulled Aksana in for a hug. Aksana just laughed and pulled away.

"I know babe but we got to get to the next city and then we can cuddle and go to sleep. So the faster you get up the faster we can get there." Aksana bargained.

"Ok only for you though." Aj then got up off the couch and noticed that everything was packed and ready to go. "Aww you packed up my stuff for me. You are too good to me I love you." She said as she pulled Aksana down for a passionate kiss.

"Oh it was nothing. I love you too, now come on and lets go. I already got us some dinner from catering." Aksana said as she grabbed Aj's bags and headed towards the door.

"Hey you don't have to carry those I can do it."

"No I want to, so come on let's get outta here." She said as she held out her hand which Aj quickly grabbed and they both headed to the car and took off towards the next city.

XXXXXXXXX

It was about two in the morning when they arrived in Buffalo, New York. As expected Aj was out cold so Aksana let her sleep as she went inside and checked in. Only returning to collect the bags and Aj.

"Babe get up we're here. Come on get out so we can take a shower and go to bed."

"Mmm we're here already? What time is it? How long was I sleep?" Aj yawned.

"Yes. About 1:25 am and about three hours give or take a couple minutes. But let's go inside now it's a tad bit chilly out here." Aksana said as she helped Aj out the car. They each grabbed their own bags and headed up to their hotel room. Once inside they decided to take a shower together. As Aksana was taking the bandage from around Aj's ribs she noticed a rather large bruise that was beginning to form.

"Oooh babe you're starting to bruise look. I really am sorry for not being there to protect you like I should have. I'm going to make them pay for what they did to you." Aksana growled. Before Aj cupped Aksana's face and looked into her eyes.

"Aksana for the last time there was nothing you could have done to prevent this. You didn't know they were going to jump me. You did what you could and I'm thankful for that. If you didn't come in when you did who knows what they would have done. You saved me from something that could have ended badly. So don't beat yourself up about it okay. Besides I think they won't fuck with us anymore after what you did to them. If anything this bruise should be our motivation to fight even harder. So let just get in the shower and cuddle while you ice my new battle scar?"

"Alright, but from here on out I promise never to hurt you intentionally nor let anybody hurt you ok. Now come on the shower is probably hot now." The girls then got into the shower neither bothering to get frisky being they were both too tired and it was almost three AM.

After they got out the shower both decided to put on a bra and panties to sleep in.

"Do you want me to wrap you up again or are you good?" Asked Aksana.

"Umm no I think I will be fine. Plus if I do then I can't feel you breathing against my stomach." Aj responded nonchalantly. To which Aksana put on a confused face.

"...You are very weird you know that? But I guess we are all weird in our own way. Its just another thing for me to love about you. Now come on my love bug lets go to bed." Aksana smiled as she held the blanket open for Aj to climb in, which she did and curled up next to her girlfriend.

"Hey Sana?"

"Yea Aj."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Hey Sana?"

"Yea"

"Do you think all our fans will hate us if they find out about us? I mean some people think what we are doing is a sin." Aksana just pulled Aj closer and sighed.

"Honestly Aj I'm not sure what would happen. Let's just cross that bridge when it comes and I'm sure if our fans really loved us they wouldn't care. In fact they should be happy to have two awesome people together."

"Yea maybe you're right. Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

**I know you are all probably tired of all this fluff, but its kinda cute though you cant tell me it isnt. Like Aj has like the perfect relationship with Aksana. After all this just remember the higher you build, the harder you fall - Joz**


	16. The Little Things

Then next morning the girls slept in pretty late being the fact that they were up late last night. It wasn't really that late it was only 10:45 am. They had to be at the Smackdown taping, where Aj was to be on commentary while Aksana was in the ring. Aksana was first to wake up.

_"Oh man I love her so much like I think I would have a mental breakdown if she ever left me. I don't want to ever let her go now that I have her. Four years of chasing her and here we are cuddled up in bed together. But I knew I'm going to have to tell her eventually about Victoria…but then again some things are better left unsaid. I think I should let her know that Vic is my cousin. It will probably get really awkward between them, or at least for Aj it will be. I dunno but I hate keeping secrets from her so she deserves to know half of the truth. But for now I'm just going to show her the finer things in life." _It was then she was interrupted by Aj poking her in the stomach.

"Hey what are you thinking about?" Aj spoke.

"Nothing much just about us and stuff."

"Good stuff I hope right?"

"Always I could never see a dark moment in our future together. Especially when your smile is as bright as the sun!" Aksana smiled getting Aj to blush and smile. "Ahhh stop you're blinding me it's too bright!" Aksana giggled and pretended to shield her eyes causing Aj to smile even wider and laugh.

"Babe! Stop!" Aj laughed

"I can't your smile is too bright for my eyes. I just need my sunglasses. Hold on a sec." Aksana said before she reached over and grabbed her sunglasses of the nightstand and put them on. "There we go now I can see your bright smile and not go blind."

"But what if I don't like looking into your ugly green eyes?" Aj challenged.

"Well I guess I will just do this!" Aksana ripped off her sun glasses and began tickling Aj. Causing the young diva to squeal out in laughter. "You don't like looking at my green eyes?" Jokingly questioned Aksana still tickling Aj.

"Ahaha... Nope they are ugly!" Aj gasped.

"Well then I'm going to have to tickle you until you do. I could do this all day if I have to."

"Hahaha... Ok ok…ok I!"

"You what?"

"I love your...eyes haha...They are beautiful." Aksana then stopped tickling Aj, and looked her directly in the eye.

"Why thank you. I love your brown eyes too!" Aksana triumphantly declared.

"You are such a weirdo… but you're my weirdo and I love you." Aj said before she pulled Aksana in for a kiss.

"I love you too. But come on and let's get dressed because I want to go out and show you off to the world." Aksana said before she climbed off Aj.

"Where are we going?"

"Well get dressed so we can go, and now that I just remembered how are your ribs?"

"Hmm well I totally forgot about it, but now that I think it does kind of hurt. See I told you all it needed was a little undivided attention from you." Aj said as she too got out of bed and looked at her bruise in the mirror.

"Yea well I guess I can heal people too. Your welcome!"

"You are so conceited."

"Yea but you love it." Aksana shrugged as she began to find something to wear. Aj soon did the same. About thirty minutes the girls were both dressed and ready to go. They then linked arms and headed towards Starbucks to get some breakfast. After they got breakfast Aksana drove off towards their destination.

**About thirty minutes later**

"So do you want to tell me where we are going now?" Aj whined for what felt like a millionth time to Aksana.

"Ummm nope, because we are here! Surprise!" Aksana smiled as she pulled into the parking lot of the Buffalo Zoo. This caused Aj to smile like a kid in a candy store.

"OMG I LOVE THE ZOO! This is going to be a great day! Come on babe let's go!" Aj squealed getting out the car and very impatiently waiting for Aksana to get out the car.

"Alright calm down I'm coming now." Aksana laughed as she climbed out the car and walked over to Aj and interlaced their hand together. "You ready to go Hun?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Come on let's go!" Aj responded as she practically drug Aksana to the entrance of the zoo. They were mow currently standing in front of the park map.

"Ok where to first?" Aksana asked looking at the very giddy Aj.

"The polar bears I just love them they are so cute!" Aj said as they both headed towards the polar bear exhibit. Once there the bears were swimming around in the water right by the glass.

"Babe we have to get a picture of us with the polar bears please." Aj begged.

"Anything for you my love." Aksana said before she sexily asked some random guy to take the picture. Which he happily obliged to Aksana womanly charm. They both stood in front of the tank and Aj stood in front of Aksana as she wrapped her arms around Aj's waist and rested her head on her shoulder. *click* Aksana then let go of Aj and took her phone back from the man. "Thanks a lot I really appreciated it!" Aksana purred before she kissed him on the cheek. She walked away before he could say anything else to her.

"You know its wasn't very nice getting him all excited like that and leaving?" Aj giggled as they began walking towards the next exhibit.

"Yea but come on you have to admit their faces are pretty fucking funny." Aksana laughed.

"Yea you are right it is pretty funny, but I think I can get a better reaction."

"Oh yea I can't wait to see this!" Aksana giggled. The rest of the day consisted of them going to the different exhibits and seducing guys to take a picture for them. Each time getting a better reaction than the last. They even went to the gift shop, where they both got each other mood rings as something to remind each other of who they belong to. When they finished up there it was around two o'clock.

"Ok great, now we can go to lunch and then from there we can go to the arena." Aksana exclaimed.

"Sounds good to me. And thanks!"

"Thanks for what?"

"For everything. For taking me to the zoo and for being so understanding and patient with me. And for being you." Aj said as she grabbed Aksana's hand over the center console of the car.

"Aww babe stop it was nothing really. I wanted to do this you are worth it, and I couldn't imagine spending my afternoon with anybody else. I love you." Aksana responded as she kissed the back of Aj's hand without taking her eyes off the road.

"You are too good to me. I love you too." Aj said as she played with the mood ring she just brought for her girlfriend. And she looked at the mood ring that Aksana had just brought for her. "I hope maybe one day these will be real."

"Huh?"

"The rings, I hope one day they will be REAL between you and me." Aj said looking at Aksana who was now smiling like a fool.

"Me too Aj. Me too, but we have a long road to go before we get there."

"Yea I know we have to meet the parents first. Speaking of parents; do you think your parents will like me?" Aj asked genuinely concerned.

"Well yea I don't see why they wouldn't. Besides if they don't I still like you so it will be ok. Plus I don't really care what my parent's think of you so if they don't like you they are just going to have to deal."

"You really think that?"

"Yup."

"I hope my parents like you because they've never really been too fond of my lifestyle. So it will be interesting as to what they think about you. But I'm sure they will like you. If not oh well you aren't going anywhere, because you are mine and I am yours."

"No I'm sure they will Love me. I mean come on; nobody can resist this accent or these eyes. If it works on you then it will definitely work on your parents." Aksana said confidently, getting Aj to chuckle.

"Oh really!? A little bit full of yourself now are we?"

"Nope I'm just a loveable person. Plus you love it!" Aksana remarked.

"You know you're lucky I think you're cute and I love you because if I didn't I would have shot down so fast it wouldn't have even be funny."

"Well thanks for not shooting me down." Aksana said sweetly as she kissed Aj's hand.

"You're welcome love!" Aj smiled.

The rest of the ride to the arena was calm and peaceful. When they got to the arena everything went smoothly. Nobody got hurt and no unwanted confrontations. After eating dinner the girls decided to head back to the hotel for the night. Where they decided to stay in Aj's room for the night. After a nice long shower both the girls were now laying on the bed.

"I had fun today. I really enjoyed spending time with you." Aj said sincerely

"Good I had fun today too. I love spending time with mostly when I get cool presents from you in the end." Aksana smiled as she flashed her right hand to Aj, which had the mood ring on it.

"Yea me too. I really do like the ring you got me. I know it's childish but it means a lot to me since it come from you."

"Good because I like mine too. Let's think of them as wearing each other's heart out on our sleeves or in this case hand." Aksana suggested.

"Oh ok so it's like as long as I have it on your love will always be with me and vice versa?" Aj questioned.

"Yup they are sort of like I love you rings, minus all the diamonds and gems."

"Well lucky for me that you are my diamond then huh!"

'Yea I guess so. But come on babe lets go to bed I'm tired." Aksana yawned as she pulled Aj closer to her.

"Ok let's go to bed then. I love you good night."

"Love you to. Good night."

* * *

**Incase you are wondering my fave animal is the Koala bear and I also like Unicorns. The next chapter will be a lot better I promise- Joz**


	17. Going Psycho

The next two months went by pretty smoothly after that night. It was a constant cycle of a show tapings, eating, going out together, random lust filled nights, and keeping Leeana a secret from the world. It was now just a few hours away from Survivor Series where it was to be the Total Divas vs. the Real Divas. The girls still each had their own separate rooms. Each night they would alternate whose room they would stay in. This time it was declared they stay in Aksana's room. They are now currently sitting eating breakfast together.

"After we are done here I need you to go upstairs and pack something casual to wear for after the show tonight." Said Aksana.

"What why? I thought we were going to hang out after the show." Aj said a little curiously.

"Yea I know but I want you to meet someone who is very close to me. She owns a restaurant here in Chicago and I was thinking we could go there for dinner. If it wasn't for her we wouldn't have even met, hell we wouldn't even be together if it wasn't for her giving me moral support to keep chasing you."

"Oh well if she is that important then I guess I have to meet her then huh?"

"Yea I would like it very much if you did. Plus she is my cousin so she's like my best friend."

"Ok I will go only if you promise to do what I want when we get back." Aj bargained.

"Well then you have a deal Mrs. Lee!" Aksana agreed

After breakfast the girls decided to go to the gym before they had to go to the arena. After Aj left for her room Aksana started to get changed for the gym. It was then that she noticed Aj left her Space Invaders necklace on the nightstand. So she just put it into her jewelry bag along with all her jewelry in hopes to remember to give it back to her later. A couple minutes later both girls went to the gym together.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was finally Showtime and the Real Divas were ready to kick some ass. Even Kaitlyn even though she had to team up with her ex-best friend.

"Hey Kaity Kat!" Aj said like nothing had ever happened and they were still besties. Causing Kaitlyn to look around like she had never seen Aj before.

"What do you want Aj?" Kaitlyn said with no emotion.

"Well I just want to say thanks for joining my team for the fight against the Total Divas!" Kaitlyn just glared at her.

"Ok One, I'm going to need you not to talk to me like we are friends. Two, the only reason I am on this side is because I want to disembowel you and rip your limbs off one by one. But creative won't let me do that to you, so my only option is to take my aggression out on the Total Divas. So I suggest you walk away before neither of us makes it to the match later!" Kaitlyn growled. This caused Aj to smile and jump up and wrap her legs around Kaitlyn's waist.

"It's ok you are just mad still. So I know you don't mean any of that. Anyways I will talk to you later I got to go warm up." Aj smiled before she kissed Kaitlyn on the nose, jumped down and walked away. After Aj walked away Aksana walked up behind Kaitlyn.

"Haha oh man isn't she something? God I will still never know how the hell she stole my heart, but that's ok I stole her heart also. Oh and I don't think it will be a good idea for you to hurt her though because if you do I'm going to have to hurt you! I'm sure you know what I did to the Bellas." Aksana laughed getting Kaitlyn to nervously laugh in a confused manner. Aksana then switched to a more serious tone. "No but seriously if you slight as lay a finger on her I promise you it will be your last day roaming the Earth! You touch baby, my blade touches your throat it's very simple. Anyways see you out there buddy!" Aksana then smiled and walked off in the direction Aj went

**During the match **

The match was not going to well for the Real Divas they were down 2-3 with just Aksana & Tamina left. Total Divas had Nattie, Eva, and Nikki. It was Tamina in the ring with Nattie and she had the upper hand. It looks as it might become a 1 on 3 when she is setting up to put Tamina in a sharpshooter. It was then that' _All the Things You Said_ 'rang through the speakers and everything went dark. Nobody was quite sure what was happening for sure except that it only meant one thing. _She's back_!? It was pitch black in the arena but you could hear bodies and feet hitting the canvas of the ring. Then after about 30 seconds the lights came back on. Bodies were everywhere Eva was laid out on the apron. Nikki was face down on the canvas. Meanwhile Natalya was nowhere to be found. While Tamina was in the corner with Aksana sitting on the apron both with confused faces on. Aksana had more of a smirk on her face because she knew what just happened.

**Backstage with Aj **

_"Holy shit! Did she…but I… Victoria! Well when she said to leave Nattie to her she wasn't kidding. Shit I forgot to all about her! I got to make sure she doesn't find me. She won't be happy with me." Aj thought _

**Back to the ring **

Out of instinct Tamina went over and grabbed Eva and hit her with a Samoan drop to which she climbed the turnbuckle and hit the Super Fly Splash for a three count. She then went to go get Nikki.

"Tamina no let me have her!" Aksana yelled.

Aksana took this moment to tag herself in and go after Nikki. She picked her up and lifted her up into a fireman's carry to which she would spin her off into a sidewalk slam. This caused all of the older WWE Universe members to go absolutely crazy because they all knew what comes next.

"YOU ARE DONE PRINCESS!" Aksana yelled before she grabbed Nikki and set her up to which everybody who didn't know what she was about to do would assume would be a power bomb. Instead she lifted her up so Nikki now hung off her back with Aksana holding onto her neck.

"No way! She… she going for it! She's going for the Widow's Peak King!" Shouted Michael Cole

"I know but what does this mean?! What is going on tonight in the Divas division!?" Shouted King.

Aksana then stared directly into the camera and gave a sinful grin before she dropped down to the canvas with a sickening thud. Causing Nikki's knees to hit the mat and she snapped forward face planting on the mat. Aksana was laughing at what she just did before she went for the pin.

One… Two... Three.

"Holy shit guys… did Aksana just give us a tribute to Victoria!?" Asked a stunned JBL.

"You don't think she had something to do with Natalya's disappearance tonight?! Helping them win the match?" Said Cole.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that was definitely the match of the night!" Said Jerry.

**Backstage after the match**

Aksana was glowing after the outcome of the match. When she walked through the curtains she was met with applause.

"Thanks you guys it was nothing, just trying to make Victoria proud!" Aksana giggled.

"I got to give it to you Lithuania good job. You totally just stole the show!" Said Tamina

"Hey you did well tonight too. We both stole the show. But if you don't mind I got to go find a certain someone. I will catch you later." Aksana said before she hugged Tamina and headed off to find her little spitfire. She was walking down the hall when she heard someone call her name. When she turned around she was almost knocked over from the force of Aj running and jumping onto her.

"OMG THAT WAS SO AWESOME WHAT YOU DID OUT THERE! LIKE WHERE DID IT COME FROM I MEAN I KNEW YOU LIKE TO PLAY ROUGH BUT DAMN GIRL! Aj squealed then switched to a sultry whisper. "This new aggressive side of yours turned me on like crazy. You looked so hot when you went all psycho. I loved it." Aj smiled Aksana just crashed her lips into Aj's. She knew everybody was probably watching but she didn't care she just won a match so she was going to celebrate.

"Yea I know it was pretty cool huh. If I would have known you like it when I play rough I would have did it before. But that's ok because after we go to dinner we have all night to play." Aksana smirked as she let Aj down. "Now come on before people start to ask questions because we kind of have a crowd."

"Fuck them they are all jealous that they can't give you a congrats kiss. But yea let's go start to get ready." With that the girls went off to Aj's locker room and took separate showers afraid they wouldn't be able to keep their hands off each other. After they both finished getting ready, Aksana decided it would be best if they finished watching the show and then left.

When the show finished the girls left the arena and headed towards the restaurant.

"So where are we going babe?" Aj asked

"We are going to The Squared Circle!" Aksana smiled.

"That name sound familiar. I feel like I've heard or seen it before somewhere." Aj said trying to remember what was so important about that name.

"Maybe it is owned by one of the greats of our company. But it doesn't matter because we are here now."

Once she parked the car, Aksana got out to go help Aj out the car. She then interlaced their hands together and led them inside the restaurant.

"Oh this is nice I like the whole wrestling vibe in here." Aj said as she was looking around.

"Yea it is, maybe one day our gear will be hanging on the walls here." Aksana responded before she leaned in and gave Aj a hug.

"Hey is that my favorite little cousin over there!?" A voice yelled causing Aksana to smile and turn around.

"It is your favorite little cousin and don't forget it!" Aksana said before she was pulled into a hug from Victoria.

"Ahh it's so good to see you. It's been a while since you don't like to visit me much anymore." Victoria nagged

"Sorry I have just been crazy busy with work and other things."

"Oh yea pull the work card. Speaking of you being busy who is this cutie on your arm here?" Vic asked as she noticed Aj standing next to Aksana even though she knew full and well who she was.

"Oh Lisa this is Aj my girlfriend. Aj this is my cousin Lisa you may recognize her as Victoria the original Psycho Bitch." Aksana said gleefully.

"Ahh the infamous Aj Lee. I've heard a lot about you this one over here talks about you all the time. And I must say you are a lot prettier in person. Nice to meet you I'm Lisa!" She smiled as she stuck out her hand for Aj to shake. Aj just stood there in astonishment like she just saw a ghost.

_"Holy fuck! You have got to be kidding me Victoria is her cousin. Shit this is so awkward. But she is acting like she has never met me before. I guess I ought to play along." Aj thought. "_Oh yea sorry I was just out of it. It's not every day that your girlfriend's cousin is a women who helped pave the way for young wrestlers like Aksana and I. It's really nice to meet you." Aj smiled as she took Victoria's hand to which Vic pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear.

"Long time no see huh! It's nice of you to come visit me." She cooed as she pulled away. And spoke out loud to both of them. "Come sit down and we can all eat dinner together. I want to get to know my cousins new girlfriend. So come on it's on the house!" Victoria smiled as she led the way to a table where they all sat down.

The next hour or so was spent eating and chatting like they were all good friends. Sharing stories from on the road, childhood memories, new memories, work etc. before they knew it two hours had passed.

"Whoa it is getting late we probably ought to head out. We have to be at Raw tomorrow." Aksana yawned.

"Yea I can see why you are tired going all Victoria on those bitches during the match." Victoria laughed.

"By the way what was that? I mean what did you do to Nattie she totally disappeared during the match." Aj asked.

"Oh that don't worry she is fine. I didn't hurt her that bad." Victoria smirked.

"I worry about you sometimes Vic." Aksana said shaking her head. Victoria just laughed.

"That's cute but it is late and I don't want to be the reason why you to are late to the show tomorrow."

"Yea you're right. You ready to go babe?" Aksana asked a now very tired Aj who just nodded in response. "Alright well it's been real Vic but we are going to go and head back to the hotel."

"Ok well I got to close up shop here anyways. It has been a pleasure meeting you Aj I hope to see you again."

"Me too thanks for the food it was really good." Aj smiled as she and Aksana headed for the door.

"No problem! You two be good ok. Oh and Sana you take care of this one I like her don't let her go." Victoria sincerely said.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of letting her go. I love her to much!" Aksana smiled as she pulled Aj closer in a hug.

"You two are too cute now get out of here before I explode from all the cuteness!" Victoria laughed as she hugged them both. Letting the girls to leave and head back to the hotel.

* * *

**Idk Victoria is my #1 favorite wrestler so I couldnt help myself. I hope you all are having a good day, so until next time ROY G BIV is cool-Joz**


	18. My Reward

After the drive back home was pretty quiet until Aksana spoke up.

"Babe are you ok, you were pretty quiet less than usual, and to be honest I'm a little bit worried. I didn't do anything wrong did I?" Aksana said worriedly.

_"Oh well the women who I was lusting after a couple months ago just so happens to be your cousin. Oh did I mention that I only started this stupid Diva war was to get inside her pants so she could fuck my brains out? Oh and she even kidnapped me at one point which helped lead up to our one night stand. But its ok because all I want is you now!"_ Aj thought before she spoke up.

"No babe you did everything perfect. I was just holding back because I didn't want her to think I have a few screws loose. That's all plus I was saving my energy for when we get back to the hotel. If I do remember correctly you did get the winning pinfall and I believe that means we have to celebrate!" Aj smiled causing Aksana to blush.

"You didn't have hold back because you do have a few screws loose. But all that just makes you all the more loveable." Aksana giggled.

"I'm just going to ignore the fact that you just said that. But your cousin is pretty cool and you guys look so much alike its insane!"

"Yea people say that all the time. Even when we were younger some people thought we were sisters. But in a way me and Victoria are sisters, we share everything with each other."

"So you too are really close?"

"Don't worry she isn't as close to me like you are with me. Nobody could ever take your place in my heart. I love you too much to let someone replace you."

"Nobody could replace you either. I don't think I would be able to find somebody who completes me like you do. And I know for a fact that nobody can turn me on better then you have right now." Aj purred causing Aksana to smile. Without another word Aksana speed up the car in hopes to get to the hotel faster.

"Damn it this car won't go fast enough!" Aksana growled earning a giggle from Aj.

"Babe slow down let's not crash the car, ok I'm not going anywhere. We have all night to play." Aj said in a sultry voice.

"Doesn't matter we are here now. Come on lets go before I attack you right here in this parking lot!" Aksana said as she quickly got out the car with Aj not to far behind. Next thing they were in the elevator tonguing each other down the whole ride up.

When the doors finally opened they exited the elevator a practically ran to Aksana's door. She quickly pulled the key card out her pocket and jammed it into the slot. Once it was open they both rushed in. Aksana then grabbed Aj and pushed her against the wall.

"You know since I did win us the match tonight, I believe that I deserve a reward!" Aksana sexily whispered into Aj's ear. To which Aj jumped up and wrapped her legs around her waist and giggled. "So I was thinking, there is only one thing I want." Aksana whispered before she went to work on Aj's neck earning a moan from her.

"Mmm oh yea and just what would that be?" Aj moaned.

"Well at first I just wanted a cookie." Aksana said as she switched to the other side of Aj's neck. "But then I remembered I have a smoking hot girlfriend, and that I want her cookie." Aksana smirked before she crashed her lips into Aj's.

"Mmhmm I think that can be arranged." Aj said in a raspy voice.

"But I don't just want your cookie hun... I want all of you." Aksana devilishly grinned before she grabbed Aj and carried her over to the bed. "Now where to start first?" She jokingly teased.

"Well you can start by placing those sweet lips of yours right here." Aj said as she pointed to her lips. "And if you play nice I'll let you put your lips anywhere you want on me." Aj purred.

"Ok so I have to work to get my reward? Alright fine we'll play!" With that Aksana hopped on top of Aj and attached her lips to hers in a lustful passion. She then began to reacquaint her tongue with Aj's where they danced not bothering to break for air. Only pulling apart to remove their shirts.

"Damn I will never get enough of that. You taste so damn good I just can't contain myself." Aj said breathlessly earning herself a quick kiss.

"Well I guess you are in luck because you can taste these lips for the rest of your life if you want." Aksana purred.

"Lucky me then huh. But the best part is that only I will get to taste them. If there is anybody else I swear I will kill them." In response to that Aksana just crashed her lips to Aj's with all the emotions she could never put into words.

"Don't worry babe these lips are for your pleasure only. They don't want to taste anybody else. However these lips can't wait to taste your skin." Aksana then licked her lips and sinfully smiled.

"Ugh God you are so hot when you do that! Fuck I got to have you right now." Aj whined.

"Ha well if you play nice mayb-" Aksana started before she was cut off by Aj.

"Fuck playing nice I need you now or else I think I'm going to explode!"

"I can fix that." Aksana finished before she started to trail kisses down Aj's neck as she masterfully unhooked Aj's bra. She then kissed every inch of her skin before she latched onto one of her nipples. Getting Aj to let out a deep moan.

"Mmm shit babe you don't even have to tease I'm already so wet for you. I just want you." Aj moaned to which Aksana just looked up and smiled.

"Alright only because I'm in a good mood and I love you." With that Aksana then began to kiss towards Aj's abdomen.

"Ergh you're such a tease!" Aj whined causing Aksana to just look up and smile and continue what she was doing

"Well I said_" *kiss*_ "I wanted all of you" _*kiss* _"so I'm going" _*kiss* _"to get it" _*kiss*_ "so you better hold on tight!" With that Aksana finally reached the waistband of Aj's pants. Aj arched her hips to help Aksana in removing her pants. Aksana then began to kiss at her fabric covered heat before she slowly pulled them down Aj's tan legs. She then started to kiss her inner thighs getting close to Aj's center, but not daring to touch it. When she was finished that she moved up to look into Aj's now lust filled loving brown eyes, to which Aj let out a whimper.

"Please don't leave me her-" before Aksana embraced her in a deep kiss.

"I love you." Aksana mumbled into the kiss. Then without breaking the kiss she pushed a finger inside Aj causing her to moan into the kiss. She then pulled back to watch Aj as she started to move her fingers in and out of her.

"Mmm fuck... More harder!" Aksana couldn't help but meet the demands of her baby, so she added another finger and quickened her pace gently curling and twisting her fingers. With each thrust caused Aj to buck her hips to match the rhythm as she hit her g-spot. Aksana then started to feel Aj start to tighten around her fingers.

"Ahh shit Aksana... I'm so close keep going." Aksana wasn't quite ready for Aj to come so she slowed down and pulled out a finger. This caused Aj to whimper and Aksana to smile.

"Shush don't complain I promise it's going to be worth it in the end." Aksana whispered into Aj's ear in a husky voice. When she felt Aj start to calm down a little bit she added two more fingers and quickened her pace again. The sudden action caused Aj to gasp in pleasure. It wasn't long before she was going to cum.

"Oh faster I'm so close!" Aksana did the exact opposite. She slowed down and waited for her to calm down again. "Babe please let me cum." Aj begged with her best puppy dog face.

"Almost babe just wait l'm going to make your head spin." Aksana said in a husky voice. She then began to speed up her pace. She repeated the same process one more time before she decided she wanted to claim her prize. So she pulled out her fingers and gave Aj a deep kiss before she slowly positioned herself in between Aj's legs. She then started to lick at her wet folds. Causing Aj to close her eyes in total bliss Aksana noticed this and stopped. She then bit the inside of her thigh. The sudden pain caused Aj's eyes to snap open. "Keep your eyes open I want you to see how much I love you. If you close your eyes again we are going to have to start all over, and if I have to I'm going to make you wait forever before you cum." Aksana said sternly making sure not to lose eye contact.

"Alright just no more teasing please let me cum." Aj begged. Aksana just smiled and went back to work licking and sucking on Aj's clit still making eye contact, just to make sure Aj didn't break the rule. She then decided to add two fingers into Aj's heat. Aksana then broke contact so she could really enjoy Aj, every now and then looking up into her eyes.

Meanwhile Aj was in complete and total ecstasy. Watching her girlfriend make love to her was so erotic to her that it didn't take long before she was climaxing into Aksana's mouth. Although she has never done drugs before, she was pretty sure that what she was feeling right now was what it felt like to be high. She couldn't see straight and it felt like her head was spinning high up in the clouds. She was so distracted by the orgasm she just had, Aj didn't notice Aksana move so she was face to face with her. Aj tried to say something but she couldn't find the words to describe what just happened.

"See I told you it would be worth it. Look you can't even think straight enough to speak!" Aksana bragged before Aj just grabbed her and gave her the most passionate meaningful kiss she could.

"Wow... I don't think I have ever had a better orgasm then the one I just had... I love you so much it's not funny." Aj said as she was slowly coming off her high.

"Yea well I have my ways. And just remember that you belong to me and nobody else, nobody can rock your body better than I can." Aksana smirked

"You do know I could do the same to you."

"Oh really!"

"Mhmm maybe not as good but it will get the job done. I'm not going to do it right now because you are expecting it and I like to act on the element of surprise. Thus meaning I'm going to do it when you are least expecting it!" Aj devilishly smiled.

"Well good thing I like surprises, but I feel like I should be concerned by the look on your face when you said it." Aksana said with caution.

"Well that's because you should. But let's go to bed it's going to be a long night tomorrow for you since you decided you wanted to go all psycho on Nikki earlier."

"Yea you are right, but in my defense she did help eliminate you so I taught her a lesson." Aksana said triumphantly.

"Yea ok Mrs. Teacher lady lets go to bed!" Aj giggled.

"Ehh well somebody has to teach them not to mess with my baby." Aksana said as she pulled Aj closer.

"That's why I love you."

"I love you too." Aksana responded before she kissed her on the head and they both drifted into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Just somthing sweet, another building block to this love tango. Remember always trust the man in a big white van! -Joz**


	19. Now You Fucked Up

The next morning was a quiet peaceful one for the most part. It wasn't until about eight AM that Aksana's phone was being blown up with messages from last night and this morning. All the buzzing caused her to groan and wake up.

"Ugh don't these people ever sleep? Who the fuck sends people messages this early? Matter of fact, why the hell are they even up so early?" She angrily whispered to herself careful not to wake up her sleeping beauty. Just as she was about to go back to sleep she got a phone call this only upset her even more. "Ugh hello?"

"What's up Aksana it's Zack!"

"Oh really you don't say? It's not like I don't have caller ID or anything like that." She spat sarcastically.

"Well someone is in a grumpy mood today." Zack said still in a cheery voice.

"Well you know it wasn't like I was sleeping or anything." She said sarcastically. With all the talking going on caused Aj to wake up and turn to look at Aksana.

"Babe who's that?" Aj whispered to which Aksana just held up the one minute finger.

"Well that's good because you are about to have the best day of your life!" Zack said ignoring her sarcasm.

"Oh yea and why is that?" Aksana challenged

"Well remember that bet you lost about two months ago?" Zack questioned triumphantly.

"Damn I thought you forgot about that. But let me guess you want to do that today don't you?" Aksana sighed.

"Wow you are really smart that is why I like you. So do you think you can be ready in a hour and a half?"

"Ummm… yea I think it can be done. So I will see you then ok?"

"Ok oh and I'm keeping you all day so do you mind taking your stuff for the show later?"

"No it's not a problem."

"Ok make sure to bring a nice dress because we are going out to dinner afterwards. Anyways I will let you go so you can get ready. Bye!"

"See you later." Aksana then hung up the phone and let out a deep sigh and buried her head in Aj's neck.

"Hey what's the matter? Who was that?" Aj asked softly.

"Ugh I have to go." Aksana groaned.

"Ok well you will come back and we can hangout till we have to go to the arena. No biggie!"

"But it is a biggie. I'm going to be gone all day and the only time we might be able to hangout is during the show and probably not until later in the night." Aksana frowned.

"What I don't get it? Why?"

"I lost a bet like a while back to a friend and now I have to pay the price."

"Ok well what am I supposed to do when you are gone?" Aj whined. At this point Aksana started to get her stuff together for later in the day.

"I dunno you can call Layla or something right? Or you can go sightseeing around town." Aksana suggested while she was picking out a dress for later tonight. "Which one blue or black?" She asked as she held up the two different pencil dresses.

"Black it hugs your curves better. I mean yea I want to go sightseeing but I want to go with you. And why do you need a dress?" Aj continued

"Thanks I'm going to dinner after the show. Ok so then you can just hang out with Layla or maybe even Alicia." Aj let out a deep sigh.

"Fine I guess I will figure something out."

"That's my girl. I'm going to hop in the shower real quick ok." Aksana finished as she went over and kissed Aj.

"Can I join you?" Aj purred. Causing Aksana to frown a little bit.

"As much as I would love it, we can't I only have like an hour to get ready. And if we did you know I can't keep my hands off you. Then one thing will lead to another then I will be late. You know I hate being late. I'm sorry babe."

"Well this must have been some hell of a bet since its taking away from Aj & Aksana time."

"I know baby but we have forever for Aj & Aksana time. So don't cry my love I will be back later. I promise." With that she gave Aj a passionate kiss and then walked off to take a shower.

A couple minutes later She was done her shower and fully dressed. She was now doing her makeup in the bathroom. While Aj was sitting on the toilet seat lid watching her.

"Do you have to go can't you just call a rain check?" Aj whined

"I wish but its either now or later. So I'd rather do it now than later." She answered

"Well nobody can be that important that you have to leave me to go hangout with them. Now that I think about it who are you going with anyways? It's not that I care that much well I do care but not a lot. It doesn't matter as long as it isn't Zack." Aj said in a monotone. Aksana didn't say anything to that she just looked at Aj then keep doing what she was doing. "No! No! No! No! Hell No! No! Nope! No you can't go sorry, you are going to have to cancel forever!" Aj stated firmly. Aksana just sighed and ignored Aj's rant.

"Would you pipe the fuck down! You're doing the most right now. It's too damn early for this!" Aksana responded rather annoyed by Aj.

"I will pipe down when you tell him you can't go with him today or ever for that matter." Aj said sternly as she blocked the door of the bathroom so she couldn't get out.

"Whether you like it or not I'm going with him. So if you could move out of the way I would appreciate it greatly." Aksana said even more annoyed by Aj's actions.

"No I don't want you to go with him."

"Ok this is cute Aj but now you are starting to piss me off. Get out of my way right now before I do something crazy."

"Not until you say you aren't going to go with him." At this point Aksana was trying so hard to bottle up her anger, but Aj just kept pushing her buttons. She let out a very frustrated sigh.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Can you please move out my way so I can finish getting ready?"

"And I'm going to tell you one more time you are not going anywhere with Zack."

"Please explain to me why I can't go with Zack. Just give me one good reason why."

"Because he gets too touchy feely and I don't like it. And I know he wants you I can see the way he eye fucks you every time you are with him." Aj said as she raised her voice.

"Omg that's ridiculous you're acting like a child. You are acting like he is going to kidnap me or something!" Aksana said raising her voice too.

"Well I wouldn't put it past him."

"Oh My Gosh! I don't have time for this." With that Aksana grabbed Aj around the waist and pulled her out the door frame and spun so that Aj was inside the bathroom so she could exit. She then began to finish packing her stuff only to have Aj grab her bag and sit on it. "Seriously? Like are you trying to make me mad because it's working."

"Well good now you can't go."

"April get off of my fucking bag!" Aksana said angrily

"No." Aj said sternly.

"All right fine." Aksana then pushed Aj off the bag and quickly grabbed her stuff and started to head towards the door.

"Aksana don't you fucking dare open that damn door!" Aj yelled angrily causing Aksana to stop but not turn around to face her.

"And if I do?" She challenged

"Were done!"

"You say it but you don't mean it!" Aksana smirked as she turned around to face Aj who was standing on the far side of the room.

"Yes I do… I'm serious." Aj said weakly.

"Yea right. Anyways the keys to the rental are on the bedside table and I will see you at the arena." Aksana then turned back around and walked towards the door.

"If you walk through that door you are going to be single again."

"You sure you want to do that because like you said Zack does have his eye on me." Aksana responded in a monotone as she looked back at Aj who was just standing there with a puzzled face on. "But if that is what you want, who am I to stop you! See you later." Aksana said before she left the room. After the door closed behind her she stood there waiting and listening to see what Aj was doing. She didn't hear anything at first but then she heard what sounded like Aj was throwing a tantrum. After a minute or two of Aj screaming it then turned to what Aksana could assume were tears. It took everything she had to not go back in there and hold her until she stopped crying.

_"Oh fuck now she is crying what have I done? Maybe I shouldn't go with Zack. No I'm going she just has to stop being so damn insecure. She was the one who started it anyways. Wait that was our first fight... Did we just... No she will come back to me... I hope." _Aksana thought before Zack walked up.

"Hey Aksana are you ok?" Zack asked genuinely concerned.

"No I'm fine why do you ask?"

"Well you're just standing here staring at the door there and you look like something is bothering you."

"Oh well I didn't exactly have the best morning, but its ok I'm fine. Can we just go I don't really want to talk about it."

"Alright well let's go then my lady!" Zack smiled causing Aksana to smile also as he stuck out his arm for her to grab. "I hope you didn't eat yet because I know this great place here in Chi-Town where they make a mean omelet. You do like omelets right?"

"Yea they are ok" Aksana stated blankly as they headed off towards the parking lot. Where they headed off to a nice little diner and ate breakfast. She also noticed that Zack was being a lot nicer to her than usual, but she just shrugged it off as him being a gentleman.

After they finished breakfast they ironically ended up at the Lincoln Park Zoo. The whole time there Aksana couldn't stop thinking about Aj. On the outside she was all smiles but deep inside she couldn't help but think of when she went to the zoo with her Aj. It didn't help that she was also blowing up her phone with phone calls and text messages, all of which she just ignored. She didn't really feel like thinking about her, she was out with Zack so she wanted to focus on that. Besides she knew that no matter how mad Aj makes her she will always love her. She just needed her space to cool off after this morning.

**Back with Aj **

"_What have I done? I just let the love of my life walk out the door. Ugh why am I even so jealous of Zack anyways. If she has told me once she has told me a million times, I am the only one she wants and nobody else. Maybe I'm just scared of losing the one thing that makes sense in my life. God I don't want to lose her. I don't know what I would do without her. There isn't anybody out there who can love me like she does, and there sure as hell ain't nobody who will put up with my bullshit like her. I guess I'm going to have to swallow my pride and apologize, but she won't fucking answer my phone calls or my messages. Ugh this is torture not knowing she is at least ok."_ Aj thought as she ran her hand threw her hair as she lay on the floor. When she did that she felt something on her hand get tangled in her hair. When she went to look at it she realized that it was her love mood ring Aksana got her, seeing it made her start to tear up again. _"Damn I really hope she accepts my apology. I fucked up and I have to fix it or else I might die without her."_ With that Aj finally got up off the floor and decided she needed to go out and get something as an apology gift for her girl. So she took a quick shower and left the room for the nearest jewelry store. After a few phone calls and some deep thinking, Aj came out of the jewelry store with a huge smile because if this doesn't scream forgive me the she didn't know what would.

* * *

**Oh shit... uh-oh- Joz**


	20. A Little Pep talk

After Zack and Aksana finished at the zoo they decided to go out and eat lunch at the Alfred Caldwell Lily Pool that was not too far from the zoo. When they got there it was really nice, the scenery was beautiful. So beautiful it looked like the perfect place to have a wedding.

"Wow this is really beautiful. How did you find this place?" Aksana asked in awe.

"Oh well being that I have been on the road for years now, just so happened that Chicago was a city that we visited often. So one day I decided to go out to just relax and clear my head, and I discovered this place. So now whenever I come to the city I like to come here." Zack explained.

"Wow thanks for sharing this with me. It was very nice of you to do this." Aksana smiled.

"Ehh well I would do anything for a pretty lady."

"Haha oh stop you're going to make me blush." Aksana giggled.

"Well you look so cute when you blush and giggle." Zack said sweetly

"You're cute when you smile too." Aksana said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "But we probably ought to head out because the arena is quite the distance from here."

"Alright then let's go." With that Zack and Aksana headed to their car where they began the car ride to the arena.

XXXXXXXXXX

Aj was already at the arena, in fact she has been for a while. She decided that she would go early today so she could get out of the hotel. Also because she wanted to be there when her, hopefully still, girlfriend to come in. Sitting in her dressing room wasn't helping her any, so she decided to walk to catering. After all she hasn't been able to eat at all today after the fight, plus food makes everybody happy. Once she got there she didn't really eat much just a couple grapes and a strawberry or two. Then Layla walked in and saw the depressed looking Aj sitting alone so she went and sat down next to her.

"Aj honey what's wrong? You aren't your usual happy self."

"What's wrong? I let my insecurities get the best of me and I let her just walk out. Now she's with HIM and she won't answer my texts or calls." Aj murmured

"Wait what? Pineapples! Pause! Who is she and what happened?" Layla asked very confused.

"Aksana! We got into an argument this morning about her going to hang out with Zack. Then when she was leaving I threatened her that if she left she would be single again. Oh God why would I do that? And then she said." Aj then started to cry a little bit. "She said that if that's what I wanted then she wasn't going to stop me. And now I don't know where she is and I don't even know if we are even together still. It's stressing me out I don't want to lose her. I love her too much to let her go." Aj choked out.

"Oh Hun I had no idea. It's going to be ok." Layla said as she pulled Aj in for a hug. "Hey if she loves you then she will forgive you. I know she does you should see the way her eyes light up when she sees or talks about you. She looks at you like you are a very rare valuable gem Aj." Layla cooed.

"Wait you knew about us?" Aj sniffed

"Of course I did. Have you seen the way you two look at each other? I should know because it's the same way Michelle looks at me when I come home during my days off. Aj Hun look at me." Aj pulled away and looked at her. Lay then cupped her face and wiped away her tears with her thumbs. "No more crying okay. I'm sure she will forgive you she probably just needs time to cool off. Yea so she's out with Zack, that doesn't mean she is going to leave you for him. Trust me love is an inseparable force and if it's pure then nobody could ever come between you two. So stop crying we can't have our Divas Champ looking weak now can we! Besides you are an ugly crier." Layla laughed causing Aj to smile and hit her.

"You are so mean who says that to people!" Aj exclaimed getting Layla to laugh even harder.

"Clearly I do, but it got you to smile so you aren't even that mad."

"Thanks Lay I really needed that. I owe you one. And do you think you can keep this on the down low? We want to be the ones to tell the world."

"Oh yea I wouldn't dream of it." Lay smiled

"Thanks you are my favorite English muffin." Aj giggled.

"Ugh not you too! Oh I swear I'm going to kill Matt. Alright well I got to go. No more tears alright."

"Haha ok see you later. And I won't." With that she gave Layla a hug before she walked away probably in search of Striker. After that pep talk Aj felt a lot better. Now all she needed to do now was win her girl back.

XXXXXXXXX

Aksana and Zack finally arrived at the arena a little bit later. Zack was even nice enough to carry both their bags into the arena and still managed to be able to hold Aksana's hand. Aksana was careful not to interlace their hands because there was only one set of hands that fit perfectly together with hers and it wasn't Zack's. Now that she thought about it where is her Aj?

"I hope she made it here because this is the longest I've been without talking or holding her since we started this relationship." She was brought out of her thoughts by Zack talking.

"Do you want me to take your bag to the Diva's locker room or do you want to just use my locker room?"

"Um your room is fine if you don't mind." Aksana smiled. After they got settled in, they decided to check the show card. They both had matches. It was a Survivor Series rematch for the divas and Zack had a title defense against Curtis Axel being he beat him the other night for the I.C. championship.

"I guess we ought to go get ready for the night." Aksana spoke as they started to head back to the locker room.

"Yea do you want me to wait for you to finish or"

"Non-sense it's your room so I will take the bathroom and you take the main area." Aksana said cutting him off.

"Are you sure because I don't really feel like being slapped again by you know who."

"No it's ok you will be fine. I won't let her hurt you because she has done enough already today." Aksana said as she grabbed her bag and headed towards the bathroom.

"Ok if you say so." Zack didn't bother asking what she meant by 'she's done enough already today' so he just shrugged it off and got changed.

A couple minutes later Aksana emerged from the bathroom in her ring gear to find Zack also fully dressed in his ring gear sitting on the couch on his phone.

"Hey do you have a shirt I could borrow. It's just you see what they got us wearing out there and it gets pretty cold sometimes." Aksana questioned as he looked up from his phone.

"Umm yea here just take mine. I won't miss it I have tons of them." He said as he took off his Broskii shirt and handed it to her. In which she put on as he pulled out a new one from his bag then put it on.

"Thanks. Hey do you want to come with me to catering to get water?" Aksana asked.

"Yea sure let's go!" The both of them exited the room and headed off towards catering.

**With Aj **

After Layla left she decided to just go get ready. She went to her locker room in hopes to at least see Aksana in there. But to her disappointment it was empty her bags weren't even in there. After letting out a deep sigh Aj began to get ready. When she finished getting ready she decided to just lie down. So she flipped out the lights and lied on her back and closed her eyes. A few moments later she was brought out of her trance by the most beautiful thing she heard all day.

"Well it's good to know you made it here on time." Aksana said in a monotone. Aj didn't care if she said it in a sarcastic manner she was just happy to hear her voice. This caused Aj to jump off the couch and run to give her a big hug.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to make you mad it's just I-"

"Aj stop its ok you don't have to explain. I just don't understand why you don't like Zack." Aksana said slowly.

"Babe you already know why-"

"No Aj I don't. We can't go on like this if you are going to get mad whenever I go to hang out with him or any of my guy friends. That's why I need you to seriously think about what you want. I love you Aj I do you are my everything, but I can't do this if you are going to do that every time I want to go hang with the guys. So I'm going to go get ready for my match and let you think about it."

"No please don't go. I will try I promise just don't leave me again please. I love you I don't want to lose you!" Aj sobbed.

"Aj I'm not leaving you I'm just giving you time to think. So when I get back to the hotel later we will continue this conversation. So stop crying. Please!"

"No I don't need time I don't care who you hang out with just don't go!"

"Aj I have to I promise I will see you later." With that Aksana gave Aj a very passionate kiss and then left the room. Leaving Aj to herself who just broke down and cried.

* * *

**Yes that is a really place it's actually really pretty. Yes I know Zack hasn't held a title in like 2 years. Yes I know Striker doesn't work for WWE anymore, but her was the one who first called her that. So like whats going on with Leeana? Remember There are big ships and small ships, but the best ships are Friendships!- Joz**


	21. I'm sorry

When Aj finally stopped crying she had about ten minutes to pull herself together. So after a few eye drops and a touch up of makeup later she was ready to go and she began to stretch. After she finished stretching she for the first time in almost three months walked to the gorilla position by herself. _"No this isn't what I want. This isn't what I'm use to anymore it feels so weird without her. I got to atleast try to talk to her. There she is now! God damn she looks so good when she is stretching_."

Aj then proceeded to walk over to Aksana and tap her on the shoulder.

"Yes." Aksana said calmly.

"Can we talk seriously I can't go out there knowing you are mad at me."

"Aj I'm not mad at you. It's just you need to stop being so insecure about yourself. If I've said it once I've said it a million times I love you and I don't want anybody else." It was then that Aksana's music hit leaving it to be just her Aj and Tamina backstage still. "Look we will finish this later I gotta go." With that she gave Aj a quick kiss on the lips then went through the curtains to an overwhelming crowd response. This made Aj feel a little at ease or at least enough to help her get through the match.

**During the match**

The match was a rather good one tonight. It was all tied up 3-3 the Total Divas had both the Bella twins and Natalya, who has yet to have enter the match she had a very spaced out look on. The Real divas with Aksana, Kaitlyn, and Aj. It was Aj in the ring with Brie who then tagged out in fear of the look Aksana shot her and because of what happened last time she touched Aj. So now it was Nattie and Aj to square off. Then as soon as they locked up Nattie immediately overpowered Aj and managed to some how wrestle her down to the ground and into the sharpshooter. But then the next thing she did was bend so far back that if Aj were to look to the side she would be face to face with her feet.

"Tap! Tap you psycho!" Nattie screamed to which left Aj no choice but to tap. Seeing that sparked that flame that lit inside Aksana the other night, but before she had a chance to act upon it Kaitlyn was already in the ring setting up for the spear. As soon as Nattie turned around she was pancaked right into the canvas for a the three second count. Now the odds were even 2 on 2. Kaitlyn still high on adrenaline didn't have time to wait for one of the Bellas to enter the ring. So she went over there and grabbed one off the apron. This action caused the other twin to jump in and catch Kaitlyn from behind. Thus leading it to be a two on one assault. Aksana noticed this but she hesitated in going to help her, she wanted to see if she could fend for herself. Apparently not so she got in the ring and trucked who appeared to be Brie just who she wanted. Once she tackled her they scratched and clawed until as they fell out the ring. So that means it was Nikki and Kaitlyn left. At first Kaitlyn had the upper hand, until she went for a spear and missed causing her to crash shoulder first into the ring post. Which lead Nikki to get her in a roll-up pin. Being the cocky person she is of course she had to taunt the crowd and Kaitlyn.

"Aww man King its now a 1-2 handicap match. The odds are stacked against Aksana." Said Cole.

"After last nights performance the odds are stacked against the Bellas!" Said King.

"Wait look! Look at Aksana that look in her eyes can't mean anything good!" Shouted JBL.

Nikki gloated a little bit too long and loud that she didn't notice Aksana sneak back into the ring and sneak up behind her. When Nikki turned around and was hit with the Divo drop which lead her to be out cold. Normally she would have went for the pin but Aksana had other plans. At that moment Brie started to climb back into the ring. Aksana then put on the now very controversial devilish grin before she went after Brie. After hitting her with a headbutt, Aksana hoisted her over her shoulder and then hit her with the Black Widow slam. Then she did the glorified face caressing hair pull taunt causing the crowd to go crazy. She then grabbed Nikki and laid her out next to her sister both on their back.

"No way she's going for it! She's going for the standing moonsault!" Yelled Jerry.

"I can not believe it!" Cole said in anticipation. Aksana then stood in front of the two laid out divas and then bent over and touched her shoes then wiggled her butt in the air. Then she did it... She hit the standing moonsault.

_One... Two... Three.. _

The crowd went wild and she even left the guys at the commentary table speechless.

"Well... There you have it folks!" Said Jerry.

"Aksana the lone survivor of her team!" Cole yelled.

"Umm you guys I don't know if any of you guys remember this but... I believe that is Victoria's flesh and blood cousin standing in that ring!" JBL said slowly.

"Well that explains a lot now doesn't it." Exclaimed King.

**Backstage **

When Aksana emerged from the curtains everybody was clapping. "Thank you all, but has anybody seen Aj?"

"I think she went to the trainers room. And good job out there. Thanks for saving me. And can you tell Aj I hope she feels better." Said Kaitlyn

"It was the least I could do. Sure, and thanks I'll catch you later." With that Aksana walked off to find her Geek goddess. After getting tons of hi-fives and congrats, she finally made it to the trainer's room. Just as said Aj was in there on the table and they were massaging her back. She then decided to walk over and interlace her hand with Aj's as she sat down in a chair next to her. "Hey." Aksana said softly

"Hi." Aj responded with a soft smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"Nothing I haven't felt before, I'm a little bit sore but I should be fine. I saw what happened out there. You did good I'm proud of you!"

"Thanks it was nothing though I was just teaching those Bellas how to put on a show."

"Yea you sure do know how to put on a show live or in private!" Aj smirked

"Yea but I don't see you complaining!"

"You're right." Aj smiled while she just took the time to really admire her girlfriend. From her messy sweaty hair to her heavy breathing to the way her hand fits perfectly in hers, all the way to her loving green eyes that were staring back at her. "When are you leaving for the restaurant?"

"I'm not sure probably sometime after his match or something." Aksana said as she bit her lip in anticipation at what Aj would say next.

"Oh... Well when do you think you will be back?"

"I'm not really sure. You don't have to wait up if you don't want to."

"No it's ok I don't mind. Plus I can't sleep without being in your arms."

"Well then I guess I will try to get back as fast as I can."

"I would appreciate it if you did."

"Then I shall try my hardest for my queen." Aksana giggled causing Aj to smile.

"You are too good to me especially after what happened this morning. I really am sorry." Aj said sincerely.

"I told you I already forgave you. I can never stay mad at you for long. So lets not talk about it anymore." Aksana said calmly

"No we have to talk about it. Come on lets go to my locker room and finish this conversation. I want your full attention no distractions." With that Aj got off the table thanked the doctors, and then grabbed Aksana's hand again and started to walk towards her locker room. Once there she shut the door and they both sat down on the sofa.

"Aj this really isn't necessary. I already told-" Aksana started.

"No it is necessary, just let me talk. I let my insecurities cloud my head and I took it out on you and you didn't deserve it. It's just all my past relationships they have never treated me like I was their queen like you do. They have all just looked at me like a piece of eye candy, they've never made me feel special. Thus leading me to be insecure about myself, I've just never felt like I was worthy of actually being loved. Then you came into my life and you actually loved me, it was all new to me and I actually really love you too. And I don't think I could ever find somebody else who loves me like you do. So I made a silent vow to never let you go. And I guess I saw how happy Zack makes you, so I just assumed that sooner or later you might leave me for him. Mostly because he can give you things that I could never give you. Which is why I didn't want you to hangout with him today. After you left this morning I honestly didn't know what to do and I hated it. I also hated that you ignored me all day, but I understand why you did it. You were mad and I was mad so we just needed time to cool off. To you it was whatever but to me it was torture not knowing if you were ok or not I was scared that I really did lose you for sure this time. During that time alone I started to think really deep. I never considered how you felt this morning, and I realized that my actions might have lead you to think I don't trust you. I just want you to know that I do trust you and I do believe you wouldn't ever cheat on me. Because you say it all the time that you don't want anybody but me. I love you too and I don't want anybody but you either." Aj said softly as a few tears escaped.

"Oh Aj you know I could never do any of that to you. But what did you mean by he could give me things that you could never do?" Aksana said softly as she pulled her in for a hug

"A family, I could never give you the family you want. I'm not a guy so we can't have any kids together I don't have the needed equipment to do that. And I know how much you want to have kids one day and live in a nice house in the suburbs. I could never do that but he can, and he is a pretty attractive guy." Aj murmured

"Aj hun, thats ok because you have already given me the family I've always wanted. Yea he probably could give me kids, but he could never give me love like you. I don't want him I want you. As for the nice house we could always buy one together wherever you want. We can stay in Tampa or we could move up to Jersey, hell we could even move to Lithuania if you want. It doesn't matter as long as we are together. And kids it ok we could always just adopt or we could go to a sperm bank. but we can worry about it when it matters. I would never leave you for something so small like that I just want you."

"Yea so now I feel like a horrible girlfriend for doing that so I decided to make it up to you." "You don't have to do that."

"No I want to, plus I'm not sure the store will let me return it. So just close your eyes for like ten seconds."

"Alright, It's not something dangerous is it?" Aksana questioned as she covered her eyes. While Aj got off the couch and dug through her bags for the gift she brought Aksana earlier in the day.

"No it's nothing that can harm you. I promise you. Open your eyes and find out for yourself!" Aj said as she held out her hand where a black velvet box sat.

"OMG Aj what is it?!" Aksana said in a happy confusion.

"Well why don't you just open it and find out!" Aj grinned at the look on Aksana's face. Aksana took the box out of Aj's hand and opened it.

"Oh my God Aj it's beautiful I love it!"

"I knew you would! May I?" Aj said in a cocky fashion.

"I don't know what to say!" Aksana answered in awe.

"Well you can start by saying yes." Aj smiled

* * *

**Omg what did Aj get her?! what do you guys think about the story so far? Any suggestions/request? Let me know. Until next remember you can never slam a revolving do its not possable- Joz**


	22. Love is the Key

"Well you can start by saying yes." Aj smiled. To which Aksana shook her head yes and lifted her hair up so Aj could put on the necklace on for her.

"Aj I love it!" Aksana said as she held the silver old fashioned key in her hand. The top part of the key was in the shape of a heart with little diamonds around the perimeter of it.

"Good because I don't think they will let me return it. And if you look close enough I even got it engraved. So it's custom made!" Aj said as she pointed to the key. Making Aksana look down at it and read out loud what it said.

"TO AJ'S HEART" she then turned it over and read the back. "LEEANA 4EVER" At this point Aksana started to tear up a little bit. "Aww Babe you did this just for me?!"

"Yes I did. Congratulations you are now the official keeper of the key to my heart. It's one of a kind so don't lose it!" Aksana just crashed her lips into Aj's for a much needed passionate kiss.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it. I don't even want to take it off ever! I honestly don't know what to say." Aksana giggled.

"Well that's ok you don't have to say anything. You've already said and done enough for me to know you love me." Aj said as she gently kissed her girlfriend.

"Well it's true I do love you! And now I have something to remind you how much I do!" She said as she gave Aj a hug.

"Yea so now whenever you decide you want to go anywhere with Zack or whoever, I know you will always come back home to me. And speaking of Zack you should probably get going, his match is almost over." Aj said watching the monitor which was playing his match right now.

"Yea I probably should get going. Zack and I are just friends. You don't have to worry. I will be back later ok." She said as she began to head for the door

"Yea I know. Just remember I love you!" Aj smiled as she held the door open for Aksana.

"I love you too. And drive safely please no speeding and don't drift on the highway again. It wasn't funny last time I thought we were going to die." Aksana said recalling the last time she let Aj drive back to the hotel.

"Haha it was so funny your face was priceless!" Aj laughed

"No! Nobody does a full 360 in the middle of the highway. It's dangerous!" Aksana scolded.

"Alright fine I won't this time only because you asked nicely. Oh if you can, bring back whatever you don't eat, I might get hungry later!"

"Thank you and I will see what I can do. Make sure you eat something because it looks like you haven't eaten anything all day. I have to go now bye! I love you!" With that she kissed Aj one more time before she left headed for the gorilla position to meet Zack after his match.

She was only sitting there for a minute or two before she was approached by the Best in the World himself CM Punk.

"What have you done to Aj? Whenever I try to hang out with her she is always with you." He rudely questioned. At first Aksana was a little bit upset he just walked up to her without even saying hi. But when he finished she couldn't help but to smile.

"And just why would you care about Aj where abouts? It's not like you two were ever an item." Aksana smartly replied.

"Because it's none of your damn business Smart Ass. And we were pretty damn close, but she just stopped talking to me. Now all she does is hangout with you all the time."

"Sucks to suck for you. And it is my business well because you weren't good enough for her so she found someone much better. And when I say someone better than you I mean me." Aksana smiled causing Punk to get mad.

"Oh yea and just what the hell is that supposed to mean?" He growled earning a laugh from Aksana.

"OMG am I going to have to spell it out for you?! She doesn't want you anymore. You had your chance and you blew it. So I stepped in and took your place and now we are madly in love."

"That's impossible! Last time I checked she was in love with me!" Punk said matter of factly. To which Aksana started to noticeably scan his body like she was looking for something. "What see something you like?" He smirked.

"No it's just weird. I don't see a key to Aj's heart anywhere." She said as she continued to pretend to search his body.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"The key to Aj's heart. You said she was in love with you, so surely she gave you the key to it... Oh wait... That's right of course you don't have it." Aksana then pointed to her new necklace and smirked. "Because I have it not you! She just gave it to me today actually. Now what were you saying about Aj being in love with you?" Aksana said cockily then raised an eyebrow.

"I...well she... You" Punk tried to come up with a snappy remark but couldn't. And at the same time Zack emerged from the curtains.

"Awe what's the matter Punkie? Cats got your tongue?" Aksana mockingly purred.

"Ugh whatever this isn't over!" Punk growled before he stormed away. Aksana just laughed as Zack walked over to her.

"Hey what was that about?" Zack panted still trying to catch his breath.

"Oh you know just putting boys in their place. Nothing special, but you did a great job out there!" Aksana said as she hopped off the crate she was sitting on and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well it must have been pretty special if you got CM Punk, the man who always has something to say, to storm off angrily. And thanks." Zack exclaimed as they both started to head back to his locker room.

"Well he got in my face so I set him straight." Aksana said nonchalantly.

"Well that's pretty hott to know you can hold your own ground. And do you want to use the shower first?" Zack asked getting Aksana to blush a little bit.

"Thanks, and no it's ok you use your shower and I will just go to the Diva's locker room. That way we can leave faster. And when I am done I will come back here." She suggested.

"Alright sounds like a plan. Do you want me to walk you there?" Zack asked as he handed her her bag.

"No it's ok I can handle it. See you in an hour or less." With that she took her bag and headed off towards her Aj's locker room. When she got there she knocked on the door and waited for Aj to answer. After a few moments Aj opened the door. Before Aj could say anything Aksana crashed her lips into Aj's, and slowly walked forwards causing Aj to walk backwards closing the door in the process. They kept kissing until the back of Aj's knees hit the couch causing her to fall onto the couch. Aksana then leaned over Aj so that she was face to face with her.

"I was just wondering if I could use your bathroom to get ready." She whispered in a sultry voice.

"Hmm I don't know what do I get out of it?" Aj challenged getting Aksana to give her another passionate kiss before she answered.

"You can watch, and if you are good I might let you touch." She whispered in a sultry voice.

"The bathroom is all yours babe!" Aj said as she pointed towards the bathroom.

"Thanks. But there is one rule no matter what I do you cannot touch." Aksana challenged.

"I think I can handle it." Aj smirked as she followed Aksana to the bathroom. Where Aksana decided she would drive Aj crazy as punishment for this morning. So she began to perform a strip tease in front of Aj, and got into the shower. Meanwhile Aj was seated in a chair facing the shower. Aksana could clearly see Aj was so turned on to the point she couldn't sit still.

"You ok over there babe you look a little uncomfortable." Aksana said innocently.

"Yea it's not fair. I learned my lesson I promise not to upset you ever again. Now can I please touch?" Aj begged.

"Nope I don't think you are sorry yet." Aksana laughed as she finished up her shower. She then sexily dried off, and walked out to her bag. Aj wasn't far behind when she began to get dressed stopping at just her matching purple bra and thong. She then walked to the bathroom and began her makeup. She made sure to occasionally drop things on the floor so she had to bend over and pick it up.

"Damn it why do you have to be such a tease!?" Aj groaned as Aksana bent over to pick up her eyeliner pencil, giving her a perfect view of her ass.

"What are you talking about I'm just getting ready!" Aksana innocently purred as she finished her makeup and was putting on her dress.

"You know I'm going to get you back for this." Aksana just smiled and put on her heels to match her dress.

"We'll see." Aksana smiled before she bent over to grab her purse giving Aj another marvelous view.

"That's it I'm done playing this game." Aj growled as she went over and grabbed Aksana's ass making her stand up and turn around. Before Aksana could protest Aj jumped on her and began to hungrily attack her lips with hers. Out of instinct Aksana wrapped her arms around Aj's waist and walked over to the couch. Where she laid her down on it and continued to make out. After a few minutes Aksana pulled away.

"Damn you sure know how to turn me on. I almost don't want to leave." Aksana said breathlessly.

"Ok so then don't." Aj said as she began to bite Aksana's neck.

"Mmmm I wish but I have to go now Zack is probably waiting for me." Aksana moaned.

"Who cares he can wait."

"No I should go before something happens here." Aksana said before she got off Aj and went to the bathroom and began to fix her hair. As Aj came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"But you can't go. Not when you got me all worked up. Please I promise to be quick, just let me have you. I really am sorry now." Aj pleaded as she worked her hands under Aksana's dress. To which Aksana slowly pulled them out. She then started to walk towards the door.

"As much as I would love to I have to go maybe later. But for now give me some love before I go." Aksana said as she leaned down and gave Aj one last knee weakening kiss.

"Ugh so you are just going to leave me here like this?"

"Yup! Oh yea one more thing I need you to watch out for Punk. I may or may not have pissed him off earlier. I think he might be out to get you. I will explain later but I really got to go. See you later I love you!" Aksana quickly said as she rushed out the door. Aksana then rushed over to Zack's locker room. When she got there she knocked and then waited. A couple seconds later Zack opened the door.

"Oh hey perfect timing I was just about to go get you, but you are here now. And might I say you look quite stunning tonight." Zack said confidently

"Well you look like quite the Ladies Man tonight." Aksana giggled as Zack jokingly did a spin.

"Good because that was what I was aiming for. But come lets go, I made a reservation at one of the coolest restaurants in town." Zack said as they began the journey to the parking lot.

"You are a hot mess! And where are we going?"

"Yeah but you still talk to me so it must not be that bed. We are going to The Squared Circle. They have the best pizza in town." Zack said excitedly.

"You know what the best part is about going there is?" Aksana said amused by Zack's excitement.

"No what?"

"Their burgers are on point. I love them they are delicious." She decided to leave the fact that the owner of the joint was her cousin. Some things are better left unsaid. A few minutes later they arrived to the restaurant. They then were seated and ordered their food. It was a pretty good time minus all the fans stopping for pictures and all the weird looks Victoria kept giving Aksana whenever Zack made her laugh. Other than that it was nice, so now here they stood in front of Aksana's hotel room.

"That is still really cool that you are related to Victoria. I can't believe I never figured it out that. Now everything makes sense." Zack said with astonishment.

"Yea that's what everybody says when they find that out. But I had fun today. Thank you."

"No thank you for coming with me today. I hope I didn't ruin any of your plans."

"No it only got better as the day progressed."

"Well in that case you're welcome!" Zack smiled getting Aksana to giggle.

"Anyways it's pretty late and we have to be at the taping tomorrow."

"Yea you are right I don't want you to miss any sleep. So I guess I will see you later."

"Yea good night." With that Zack leaned in and kissed Aksana on the lips. Then left leaving Aksana to go into her room.

* * *

**Ok lets do a show of hands, How many of you thought she got her an engagement ring?...hmmm I never said it was a small velvet box. plus if I did that it would ruin the whole story plus it is waaaayyy too soon for that. Anyways I love Punk and I'm a punklee shipper But... Not this time around Leeana 4ever lolz. Things will get very interesting from here on out the next two chapters are very interesting. So yea- Joz**


	23. You HAD Your Chance

When Aksana walked into her room she found it to be completely empty. All her bags and Aj's were gone. It was completely dark except for the lamp on the table, which just so happened to have a note on it

_**Aksana;**_

_**I couldn't stand being in your room without you in it, so I moved all our stuff to my room upstairs. I hope you aren't mad.**_

_**Love;**_

_**Your one true love Aj.**_

_**P.S- Here is an extra room key just in case I fall asleep.**_

This made Aksana smile so she stuffed the note into her purse took the room key, turned off the light and headed for the elevators. When she got there her phone started to ring signaling a phone call. It was a phone call from Victoria.

"Hey Vic what can I do for you?"

"Oh don't try to play innocent. Why were you at dinner with Zack? What happened to Aj?"

"Chill out me and Zack are just friends. Besides me and Aj are doing great, the plan worked flawlessly. She just can't get enough of me and vice versa. Like she just gave me the key to her heart today literally."

"Was that the necklace you were wearing?"

"Yea its beautiful isn't. Who would have thought that listening to a Psycho Bitch would lead me to finally capture my Black Widow? I got to say I really didn't think that your plan would work Vic. I owe you one big time." Aksana said happily

"Yea well my plans always work, and plus when have I ever steered you wrong? Don't answer that. But anyways yea you owe me big time. So after you two get married you both get to help serve the people the best food in Chicago." Victoria said triumphantly.

"Haha alright if that is what you want, but I'm not so sure how good of a waitress we would make. But I got to go the elevator is here now. I will call you later." Aksana said as she stepped into the elevator and pressed the button to go up.

"Alright love you. Bye"

"Love you too. Bye" and with that she hung up and rode the elevator to Aj's floor. Little did she know that she wasn't the only one who heard the conversation. Being they were standing around the corner the whole time.

_"Well who would have thought those two actually really are together. I bet they are just a match made in heaven. Too bad they won't be for long. Oh Aksana you just had to go and fuck me over. Enjoy your happiness while you have it, because I'm about to rip it all from you! That is unless you guys self-destruct before I get there"_ Laughed the unknown third person in the phone call.

**Back with Aksana **

When she got to her Aj's room she let herself in. It was dark besides the TV that was on, and as predicted Aj was sound asleep.

_"Awe she is so cute when she is sleep. I wish others could experience the real Aj. She' not as crazy as she seems, she's just misunderstood. Sometimes a little bit energetic but it's a plus in some cases. She isn't a cold heartless demon spawn, she is my warm loving angel sent from Heaven made just for me. Whoever said love is a dangerous thing has never been in love. God I can't wait to someday make her my wife."_ Aksana thought as she briefly watched Aj sleep. She then proceeded to take off her shoes and dress and take off her makeup then climbed into bed with her angel.

"Mmm Aksana?" Mumbled a half sleep Aj who woke up to feeling a warm body press to her chest.

"Yea babe it's me. Shh go back to sleep I just wanted to cuddle with my angel when I fall asleep." Aksana whispered.

"I love you."

"I love you too April." Aksana said before she kissed her on the forehead and drifted off to sleep herself.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning Aj was first to wake up.

_"Whoa when did she come in? I don't even remember her coming in last night. I don't even remember falling asleep. I must have been a lot more tired than I thought. She is so peaceful sleeping, I'm glad she is mine. I wouldn't mind waking up like this every morning for the rest of my life. I wonder if she would want to maybe move in with me, or is it too soon? I dunno but I want her to come home with me on our time off in a few days. Yea she probably will come it shouldn't be hard to seduce her into going if she says no. I can't believe I never gave her a chance before. But now that I think about it, I started this relationship with horrible intentions but boy did they change for the better quick."_ Aj was then brought out of her thoughts when her phone began to ring signaling a text message from none other than CM Punk himself.

_"What r u doing today?"_ To which Aj just rolled her eyes and responded

_"Idk probably hang out with Aksana."_

_"U r always with her, y dont u come hang with me today instead"_ Aj didn't bother opening the message because she would rather be with Aksana then ever go hang with Punk. Besides she wanted to run it by Aksana first when she wakes up. So she went back to thinking.

_"Now that I think about it, why would she want me to stay away from him anyways? Maybe it's just her being protective of me like always. She's like my own personal warrior always willing to protect and fight for me. I wonder what she views me as, probably like the cheese to her mac-n-cheese. Oh how she loves her food. It's so cute when she eats, especially when she is hungry and makes a mess. God I love her so much what would I do without her? I want us to be together forever it would break my heart if we were to ever split."_ Aj was brought out of her thoughts by Aksana's voice.

"Hey what time is it" she mumbled into Aj's neck.

"Like some time past 9:43."

"Oh... Do you want to go out and get some breakfast or do you want to stay in?"

"Let's go out! That is if you don't mind."

"No I don't mind. Anything for you my love!" Aksana then kissed Aj on the cheek

"Thanks!" Aj said as she gave Aksana a long kiss. Then Aj's phone rang again causing her to groan in frustration. She looked at it only to see another message from Punk

_"I know u got my last txt. Plz dont ignore me I just want to b friends."_ Getting Aj to let out a sarcastic laugh

"Who was that?" Aksana questioned

"Just Punk again. Apparently he wants to be friends, so he wants me to hang out with him today." Aj said nonchalantly.

"Yea you probably shouldn't go." Aksana said cautiously slow

"Why not, it's not like I was going to go, but why?"

"Well the other night when I was waiting for Zack to finish his match, he came up to me. Then he started to ask what I did to you because you won't talk to him anymore because you are always with me."

"Ok well I don't really see a problem clearly he sees he missed out on his chance with me and wants me back."

"Yea but that's not all... I told him that you don't want him anymore and that you were perfectly happy and in love with me. Then he was all like that's impossible because you love him, and then I was like if you were then you would have given him the key to your heart." Aj then interrupted her.

"Let me guess you rubbed it in his face that you have the key?"

"Yea and he didn't have anything to say back besides, this isn't over, and then he stormed off."

"Wow you must have made him really mad if he didn't have something to say back."

"Yea so you can go with him if you want, but I would advise you against it for now."

"I honestly don't know if I want to go or not. However I do know I want to get some breakfast so let's go." Aj said kind of cheery.

"Alright lets go." The girls then got dressed and proceeded to go down to the lobby. Where they decided to just walk to the diner down the block. It was a nice little diner and wasn't too busy so it didn't take long for them to find a table. They then ordered their food.

"So how was your day with Zack yesterday?" Asked Aj as she was sitting next to Aksana

"It was good, I mean I couldn't stop thinking about you." She then grabbed Aj's right hand and began to play with the ring she got Aj a while back. "We went to the zoo and it made me realize that no matter how mad you make me I will always love you."

"Aww I love you too, and I promise to try to control my anger." Aj said as she gave Aksana a quick kiss. "What else did you guys do?"

"Then we had lunch at this beautiful lily pool. It was really nice maybe next time we are here I will take you there. Then after that we went to the arena and we-" it was then that Aksana saw CM Punk enter the diner. "Speak of the devil there he is now. If he comes over here play it cool. Don't let him make you do anything you don't too." Aksana says slowly.

"Ok." Aj replied. As soon as she said that their food came. As soon as they both started to dig in. He sat down right across from them both.

"Well hello ladies. Umm Aj I see you don't know how to respond to my text messages. I just want to know what I did wrong" He said questioningly

"Umm do you mind! We are trying to eat here!" Aksana spat

"No babe I got this, calm down. What do you want Phil? I'm trying to have a nice breakfast with my girlfriend, and you are ruining it." Aj said rather annoyed.

"Whoa chill out babe" "I'm not your babe." "yea anyways I just want to know why you won't answer my text anymore. I didn't do anything to hurt you did I?" He asked sincerely.

"Because I don't want to be your booty call anymore. There was a time where I wanted to be your everything, but you just kept brushing it off whenever I brought it up. So I assumed you didn't feel the same. You had your chance and you blew it, so I moved on to someone who treats me right and appreciates me and loves me. So if you would like we could be friend nothing more nothing less." Aj stated firmly

"Ok...fine friends it is then" Punk agreed

"Great now away with you. You are cutting into Leeana time!" Aksana said protectively as she stared daggers at him, which he gladly returned.

"You are just a second choice. Her thoughts are just clouded in her head. Sooner or later she is going to leave you and come back to me." He said matter of factly

"Haha in your dreams lover boy." Aksana recovered.

"Hey you two cut the shit. I'm sitting right here. It's been nice Phil but if you don't mind I would like to finish my food." Aj said being the bigger person.

"Whatever. I'll see you later babe." And with that Punk walked away.

"Ugh I really don't like him. He is trouble I can feel it." Aksana sighed as she continued to eat her food.

"Babe look at me please." Aksana looked over into Aj's brown eyes. "I want you to know you aren't a second choice. I don't want him anymore, I just want you ok. So don't let what he said get to you okay." Aj reasoned giving her a chaste kiss.

"I know I won't. He's just jealous of what we have."

"Good I don't want him to get to you. It's you and me against the world. Plus he could never satisfy me like you do."

"I love you."

"I love you too babe, now let's finish our food so we can take a nap together."

After the girls finished eating they went back to the hotel. They were now cuddled up on the bed watching Pokémon to Aj's delight.

"Babe I don't get this how is it the little yellow electric creature just beat the water turtle. This doesn't make any sense, water will always beat out electricity." Aksana complained

"Like I said it doesn't matter. What matters is the health level of the Pokémon and which moves is used on it. So depending on the attack it uses it wears down the other Pokémon until one faints." Aj tried to explain

"Ok so you are telling me that the little yellow power socket."

"His name is Pikachu."

"So Pikachu has more health and power than the water turtle?"

"Well the turtle is called Squirtle. And yes because Pikachu as been around since the very first beginning him and Ash his trainer. So he has a lot of training."

"This is weird, I don't get it. I give up it makes no sense!" Aksana huffed.

"Ehh I wouldn't expect you to. It's more of a geek thing you wouldn't understand it."

"Yea you are pretty weird." Aksana laughed getting Aj to get up and straddle her hips.

"What did you call me!" Aj asked in an almost psychotic low mellow tone.

"You heard me did I stutter? You are weird." Aj then just started to tickle Aksana who let out a yelp of laughter.

"You sure you mean that?"

"Haha... Ye-yea you ner-nerd!" Aksana laughed

"Take it back and I will stop!"

"Never...Gahaha...Ok ok... Haha I take it ba-back!" Aksana blurted out.

"See was that so hard?" Aj bragged interlocking her hands with Aksana's

"Oh whatever now give me a kiss!" Aj then leaned down and gave her a kiss

"While I have you where I want you, I was wondering what you are doing this upcoming break we have?" Aj asked.

"I dunno probably just go home I have laundry to do and bills to pay, people to see. Why what's up?" Aksana answered

"Well I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come home to Tampa with me?"

"What but aren't you going to go home to Jersey and be with your family?" Aksana asked in a surprise

"I was but I want to spend time with my beautiful girlfriend. And plus I don't have to go see them every holiday, Christmas is the one that matters most."

"Yea but from what I heard about this Thanksgiving Day you are going to miss out on all the food. You sure you want to miss out on that?"

"Yea I will be ok. I've had many thanksgivings so missing one won't be that serious. Plus we can have our own Thanksgiving just the two of us" Aj smiled

"Alright how can I say no to a free meal made by my love? But there's a problem my flight leaves tomorrow morning. And I assume yours is sometime later in the day being you aren't a morning person." Aksana smiled as Aj leaned down and kissed her again.

"Good I can't wait it's going to be so awesome. It's ok it's only a few hours away from each other. Besides that gives you time to do your laundry and do whatever you have to do." Aj gushed out of excitement

"Ok but that means you are going to have to drop me off at the airport tomorrow."

"Ok and you can pick me up from the airport back home. Because I never driver my car to the airport when I go on tour. Last thing I need is for someone steal my car."

"You are probably the only person who does that. I highly doubt somebody would steal your car. But sure I will pick you up." Aksana smiled.

* * *

**Well this can't be good... And this isn't even the tip of the Iceburg. Anyways I just wanted to say thank you for reading my story so far I hope you all are enjoying it like I am. I'm not entirely sure how many more chapters are left but I have the next two chapters done and there is a new very long awaited encounter. until next time Don't take apples from Strangers -If you get that one you are awesome- Joz**


	24. Now you really Fucked up

The rest of the afternoon was spent together as they talked about the upcoming break until it was time to head to the taping.

The show went off without any problems. Aksana had match against Nikki Bella, which she won hitting her with a devastating Widow's Peak. To the crowds delight she hit Brie with one too. Minus a few dirty looks from Punk the night went off perfectly fine.

The girls decided that they would just order room service for dinner and watch a movie. After the movie Aksana insisted that they go to bed early because she had an early flight. Aj reluctantly agreed, so they both went to sleep.

The next morning Aksana woke up about seven o'clock so she could get ready for her flight which leaves at nine-fifteen am. After a quick shower and packing up hers and some of Aj's things before she woke up her sleeping beauty because it was time to go.

"Aj my love come on get up it's time for me to go." Aksana said softly as she shook Aj gently. To which her eyes fluttered open.

"Already, but I don't want you to go yet." Aj frowned.

"Yea I know but it's only a couple of hours. So come on get up, I already got some of your stuff ready you just have to put the rest away."

"Ok. I love you!"

"I love you too, but come on get dressed you can sleep in the car I will drive there you just gotta drive back. So come on so I don't miss my flight." And with that Aj finally got up so they could leave. Once in the car Aksana was the one who drove there while Aj slept. It wasn't long before they arrived at the airport and were saying their goodbyes.

"Ok now remember to call me when you land ok." Aj reminded

"Yes I know I won't forget. And you remember to call me before and after you get onto the plane."

"I know I won't forget. So I guess see you in a few hours!"

"Yea a few hours but remember I'm only a phone call away. So don't be sad get glad."

"You are so corny you know that?" Aj giggled as she gave Aksana a hug.

"Yea I know but you love it." Aksana said as she held Aj close.

"Yea I do love it. I love you too."

"I love you too, but I probably should go now so I can go through security." Aksana said as she looked into Aj's eyes.

"Alright see you later." And with that they locked up in a kiss like they were never going to see each other again. Once they pulled apart they hugged once more before Aksana pulled away and started towards her gate. Every so often looking back until they couldn't see each other anymore.

After that Aj decided to head back to the hotel and go back to sleep. About an hour after Aj fell asleep she was awoken by somebody climbing onto the bed and straddle her legs.

"Mmm Sana I thought you were on a plane." Aj half waken mumbled.

"Well that's because she is!" Aj knew exactly whose voice it was. And it sent shivers down her spine as she slowly turned so she was facing the one person she did not want to see. She didn't know what to expect but she knew it probably wasn't going to be pleasant.

"How...did you get in here?" Aj stammered

"I used my master key card duh. They don't call me the Psycho Bitch for nothing. Plus I just wanted to talk before you left on your break." Victoria said sweetly

"Ok well what is it you want to talk about?" Aj murmured

"You know exactly why I am here. What are you doing to my cousin?"

"What do you mean? The only thing I'm doing is loving her just like she loves me." Aj declared with confidence.

"Do you remember the first time we met?"

"How could I forget. You knocked me out, abducted me, tied me up, threatened me, knocked me out again, and then put me in my hotel room. It is probably one of the best days this year." Aj said halfheartedly.

"You are so lucky she is obsessed with you because I would have just left my handprint on your cheek. So I'm just going to assume you do remember. And then the second time we met when you told me something... Do you remember what you told me?" Victoria questioned looking deep into Aj's eyes.

"Ummm... Well yea maybe sort of kind of. But that was months ago it doesn't matter anymore. Let's just forget it ever happened." Aj tried to reason

"Now April why would we want to do that? There is one very important detail. What did you say again?" Victoria thought out loud. "Oh yeah that's right if I remember correctly it was" Victoria then switched to a mocking Aj tone. "Well Aksana kind of looks like you so she was the next best thing after you. So I plan on using her-" Aj then cut her off.

"Ok you don't have to keep going. I remember what I said, but I'm not using her anymore. I gave up with that three months ago when I realized that I love her and she loved me too." Aj said in hopes to justify their relationship.

"Yea ok whatever you say. Look I don't care if you love her or not. All I know is you better not just be playing with her heart. And don't let her find out that you were going to use her. I don't want to have to deal with a crying Aksana again like I have the past several times. All for the same thing you! So basically if you fuck with her I will fuck with your face! Got it!" Vic said in a threatening tone.

"Yea I understand, I really do love her. She's the only one I want and I don't plan on telling her. Some things should never be shared and that just so happens to be one of them."

"Good, because if you do I will make your life hell. Now do you remember what I said to you after you told me that?" Vic asked in an innocent tone.

"Yea I remember. What about it?"

"Well you did a good job. So I decided to finally give you your reward that is if you want it. Just remember this is probably a once in a lifetime opportunity." When she said that Aj didn't know what or how to respond to that.

_"Oh fuck this is it! The moment I've been waiting months for. Ugh I want her so bad, but what about Aksana? This is her cousin sitting right here her own flesh and blood, and I want her to fuck the living daylights out of me. But if I did that would just break Aksana's into a million pieces. Then again she doesn't have to know." _Aj was taking too long to answer and Victoria was getting impatient.

"Look kid I don't have all day. So you better-" She was interrupted by Aj attaching her lips to hers. And from there things only escalated, but yet everything went downhill at the same time.

**About an hour later**

The sheets were soaked with sweat. The blankets were thrown around the room. Clothes were hanging off the lamp shades, the smell of sex was in the air and it was thick. If someone were to walk in there they would think they just walked into a sauna. They were both laying there long enough to realize they were both in a very deep hole and there was no going back. They both fucked up all at the expense of a loved one.

"Ummm yea so like I'm going to go now."

"Yea I think it would be best." Aj murmured her voice cracking from the upcoming tears that were bound to fall at any minute.

"Let not ever speak of what happened in here ok." Victoria spoke slowly. To which Aj just shook her head yes. Then like that Vic was gone leaving Aj to her misery. As soon as she left the waterworks began and she cried hard. She then pulled herself together long enough to get into the shower. Where she took a long very hot shower in hopes to wash off the foul stench of cheating off her body.

_"Great job Aj you managed to ruin the one thing that actually made sense in your life. I can't even imagine the look on her face if she found out about this. I don't even know what came over me. Why didn't I stop myself, but it was just as much Vic's fault as it was mine. I let my thoughts cloud my judgment. Ergh and then to make matters worse it was with her cousin. Her fucking best friend for Christ sake. How the fuck am I supposed to face her now? OMG I just cheated on the love of my life! I'm just going to have to tell her the truth. I can't do that to her so I'm going to pretend it never happened. And to make matters worse she wasn't even as good as Aksana. She likes to take her time and she is gentle. It wasn't worth it to sleep with Vic." _

When she finished her shower she decided to begin packing her stuff for what would be the longest plane ride ever. Just the thought of losing her Aksana made her cry, and to make matters worse her phone started to ring her custom ringtone that Aksana choose for her that just so happened to be She takes me high by We the Kings. Aj dreadfully answered the phone.

"Hey babe I just wanted to let you know I'm in Tampa now and that I can't wait for you to come." Aksana said very cheery.

"That's good." Aj said with a cracking voice. Getting Aksana to grow concerned.

"Babe are you ok? Why are you crying? Did somebody hurt you?" Aksana said very concerned.

"No I'm fine. I'm just happy to hear your voice that's all!" Aj weakly smiled

"Aww I miss you too, it's ok we will be together again soon. But you should probably start packing up your stuff now so you won't be late. It will also give you enough time to eat lunch before you get onto the plane."

"Yea I know I already started to pack what was left. So now I just have to finish that and get ready to leave for the airport."

"Ok well you do what you have to do so you look extra cute for when I pick you up later. I'm not saying you don't always look cute but I want people to see what they can't have." Aksana giggled.

"Ok just for you I will. Anyways I got to go, and remember no matter what I will always love you!"

"Ok I will always love you too. See you in a few!"

"Yea bye." Aj hated lying to her but she didn't know what else to do. So she just finished getting ready. She decided on wearing a pair of gray skinny jeans, a blue cut up muscle shirt and her blue hi-top Chucks. After that Aj finished packing and decided it was time to head out towards the airport.

* * *

**Nooooo! Aj whyy!? I would have wrote the scene out but I couldn't bring myself do it. Whats going to happen next? How long can Aj keep It a secret? In other news I was watching Impact... The BP might be getting back together I'm Hype acell- Joz **


	25. Take Me Home

Aj didn't wait too long in the airport before she was getting onto her plane. She had a few hours to kill so she decided to take a nap. When she awoke she looked at her phone only to see a message from Aksana it was a video. When she hit play it was a picture collage that started off as a plain marble table, and as it played letters began to appear onto the table in no specific order. When all the letters finally entered into the frame it spelled out 'I LUV U'. It then switched to a close up of the key she got Aksana that also showed an excellent view of her cleavage, and it zoomed out so it showed Aksana from her head to her shoulders. Where it showed her blowing a kiss and smiling. Seeing that video Aj couldn't help but smile as she watched it over and over again. But each time she watched it a wave of regret would wash over her, she really might have ruined the best thing that has happened to her.

She lost track of time going through older text messages between her and Aksana. The next thing she knew was that the plane was landing in Tampa.

_"I hope she remembered to come pick me up and at what time."_ Aj thought as she was getting off the plane. She then went to the baggage claim where she decided to call Aksana to make sure she didn't forget.

"Oh hey did you land yet?" Aksana answered

"Yea where are you?"

"I'm waiting for you outside. I'm like right outside gate13, which shouldn't be too far from baggage claim."

"Ok I just got my stuff and I'm on my way out now." Aj kept walking not hanging up the phone. "Ugh where are you I'm outside and I don't see you!"

"Well why don't you turn around then!" Aksana giggled hanging up the phone. Causing Aj to turn around and then she saw her. Her foreign beauty leaning against a cherry red Mustang.

_"Damn she looks good right now. Not like she doesn't always, but that outfit makes me want to take her right now."_ Aj thought as she slowly approached Aksana who was wearing black leggings, a light gray v-neck shirt, a pair of knee high boots, and a black leather jacket. The closer she got the faster Aj walked until she practically ran and jumped onto Aksana. Then without a word kissed her like she never has before.

"Well hi to you too!" Aksana giggled

"Sorry I just really wanted to taste your lips again!"

"Oh well in that case have another sample!" Aksana smiled as she passionately pressed her lips into Aj's again. Until Aksana was first to pull away. "Yea we should probably get going now before somebody recognizes us."

"Oh yea and since when did you care if people watch us?" Aj challenged.

"Yea you are right I don't care!" Aksana answered before she kissed Aj again. "Ok but seriously let's go home. I'm hungry and I want something to eat." Aksana sexily growled in Aj's ear.

"I like the sound of that." Aj smirked. She then got off of Aksana and went to pick up her bags. "Ok where is your car?" Aksana just chuckled at her

"It's right here!"

"So you are telling me my girlfriend drives a red Mustang?" Aj said in awe.

"Well yea. I just got her like a year ago, you like?" Aksana asked as she took Aj's bags and put them into the trunk of her car.

"Like?! No I love, it's is pretty hot that my girlfriend can drive a muscle car." Aj said as she wrapped her arms around Aksana's neck.

"Well you know I try, and I guess the dealer was right. This car is going to help me get all the bitches!" Aksana smiled.

"Yea I guess you got your money worth. But can we stop somewhere to eat I'm starving?"

"Anything for you babe." With that Aksana kissed Aj one more time. She then opened the car door for her so she could get in, before she climbed into the driver's seat and buckled in. Then began to leave the airport "Ok where do you want to eat? We can eat out somewhere, we can go home and order take-out and watch a movie, or we can go home and I could cook us both up something to eat. If you choose the last option we would have to go to the store because there is like nothing to eat at home. Regardless what you choose we still have to the store. I got to get food for Devo." Aksana said nonchalantly.

"It doesn't really matter, but I can go for some sweet and sour chicken though."

"Ok Chinese take-out it is then." Aksana declared.

"And who is Devo?"

"Oh that is my guard dog. He protects me when I'm not on the road."

"Wait you have a dog? How come you never told me? What kind of dog is he?"

"It just never came up I guess. It's ok he only attacks people he doesn't know." Aksana smirked at the face Aj had on when she finished talking.

"He's not going to attack me right?" Aj asked in a worried voice. Aksana just shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno there is only one way to find out."

"That's not funny babe I don't want to spend my time off in a hospital." Aj panicked.

"It's ok I will bring flowers when I visit you." Aksana smirked.

"Well thanks."

"I'm kidding he won't hurt you... He will most likely kill you." Aksana laughed getting Aj to playfully punch her. "I promise you it's not as bad as it sounds trust me!"

"I swear if he kills me I am going to haunt you for the rest of your life." Aj warned.

"Ok whatever you say hun." Aksana smiled. The girls then headed to the store where they picked up some dog food and some snacks and drinks for the house. They even went to Redbox and picked up a few movies to watch later. After they finished up at the store they decided to head over to Aksana's condominium. It was only a five minute ride before they arrived at their final destination.

"Well here we are home sweet home!" Aksana said as she killed the engine.

"This place is nice."

"Yea it is, but you haven't seen the inside yet. So come on!" Aksana exclaimed before she got out the car and let Aj out the car. The girls then grabbed all the bags out of the trunk and headed inside the building.

"Are you sure your dog isn't going to attack me?" Aj said wearily

"No he is going to attack you, but you shouldn't be worried. Come on in and find out." Aksana said as she opened her door allowing Aj to step in also before she closed the door. "Devo mommy's' home and she want you to meet someone!" Aksana yelled. As there was a bark and the sound of footsteps running at a rapid pace.

"Babe please don't let him hurt me!" Aj whined.

"There's my baby! Come here!" Aksana cooed as her brown and black little Yorkie rounded the corner and made a beeline straight towards Aksana. "Ahh hi I missed you to baby!" Aksana cooed as she picked him up as he was giving her doggy kisses. "Devo I brought home a new friend for you I love her and I know you will too." Aksana then turned to face Aj so that Devo could see Aj. "Devo Aj! Aj Devo!" Aksana smiled as she stuck him out so Aj could grab him. Aj smiled and grabbed him as he just started to lick her face. "See I told you he would kill you... With his cuteness!" Aksana laughed at how scared Aj was about meeting him.

"Oh shut up. The way you described him you made him sound like he was a big Doberman or something." Aj whined as she sat him down. To which Aksana walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry babe I was just messing with you. I didn't mean to scare you that much, but your face was so funny!" Aksana cockily smirked.

"Well I didn't think it was funny." Aj frowned.

"Yes it was, but if it makes you feel better I'm sorry." Aksana said as she gave Aj a kiss then hugged her. "Will you forgive me?"

"I can never stay mad at you." Aj smiled as she gave her a hug.

"Good, now let me show you where to put your bags." Aksana said as she walked past the kitchen and past the living room and towards her bedroom with Aj not to far behind. Aksana then turned to look at Aj before she opened the bedroom door. "Behind this door is my sacred kingdom, my palace. It's not just any room, it's THE room so you should he honored that I'm letting you enter."

"Well then let's get in there!" Aj said happily as Aksana opened the door to reveal a dark grey painted room with a California king bed against the far wall. The bed had a white comforter with a very fancy design in black on it, with several pillows to match. Across from the bed was a flat screen TV mounted onto the wall right above a black dresser. There was even a huge walk-in closet. There was even a Lithuanian flag patterned pillow on the bed.

"Wow babe this is really nice! How big is your bed?"

"Well our bed is a California king that is really comfy. You can try it if you want." Aksana said as she. Walked over to the bed and flopped onto it. "Mmm just how I remember it soft and cozy. I bet it would be even more comfy with you in it." Aksana smirked as she watched Aj walk towards the bed and hop onto it.

"Yea it is pretty comfy. I have to say you have a pretty good taste in style. I really do love the flag pillows it's cute."

"Well thank you I just wanted to have a little bit of home at home. Anyways I'm going to go order us some food. You are free to roam about if you want, just don't make a mess or break anything." Aksana said as she climbed off the bed.

"Ok I won't, but I'm letting you know I'm going to go through all your stuff."

"Ok go ahead I have nothing to hide." Aksana said as she was halfway out the door. "Oh and what did you want to eat again? I'm just going to order some Chinese."

"I want sweet and sour chicken and a grape soda if they have it Pepsi if they don't."

"Ok got it! Let me go order and stuff." Aksana finished as she left the room leaving Aj to explore the room for the time being.

So she climbed off the bed and began to look out the window it was a really nice view of the city. Aksana lived on the top floor of the building. Aj then began to look at the pictures on her bedside tables. There was one of her and Devo from when he was just a little baby. Then there was one of what Aj could assume was her family back home because they were all sitting together on a sofa. It was an old photo because Aksana was still a blonde in the photo. The next photo sent chills down her spine. It was a photo of Victoria holding Aksana bridal style and they both were smiling very wide. Aj put the photo down as fast as she picked it up, she couldn't look at Vic the same anymore not after what happened this morning. So she just decided to go into the closet next. It was very spacious and full of many different shoes, pants, dresses, shirts, and purses. She even noticed a little section towards the back that was completely empty.

_"That's weird why wouldn't she use this space right here she has all these clothes you would think she would use the whole closet." _Aj thought as she stood in front of the empty space. She didn't even notice Aksana standing in the door way.

"That's for you if you want it. I mean I know it's not much but it's a start." Aksana spoke as she walked over and wrapped her arms around Aj from behind. "I figured since you would be coming home with me pretty often every now and then, you might need like a few spare outfits. So next time you come back you can put your clothes right here."

"Wow I don't know what to say, but are you sure we aren't moving to fast. I don't want to impose or anything." Aj said as she turned to face Aksana.

"What no you won't impose on us. You are always welcome here." It was then that Devo walked in and barked as he started to claw at Aj's leg so she would pick him up, which she did and he just cuddled up in her arms. "See look even Devo likes you so he is going to want to see you more often than not. How can you say no to a face like his?" Aksana pouted just like Devo was.

"Really you got him in on it too. You really are something else, both of you. But ok I accept, I can never say no to this little face!" Aj cooed as she gave Devo a kiss on the head.

"Great, speaking of clothes did you want to wash your clothes here or did you plan on going home and washing your clothes there?"

"Umm I don't really know cause I have to go home sometime this week, but I think I should be ok I still have some clean clothes left."

"Ok well let me show you where it is just in case you change your mind." Aksana reasoned as she gave Aj a quick tour of her condo. It wasn't big but it was big enough for all three of them if time permitted. After they finished the house tour the girls decided on watching one of the movies they got earlier in the day. They decided on _the Great Gatsby_, it wasn't long after the movie started that their food came

* * *

**Yes Aksana does actually Have a dog named Devo he was on the Aksana Show, Ok so after the chapter after this one I've come to a stalemate I'm not exactly sure what I want to do... So what do you guys want to see happen? like Aksana go home to Jersey with Aj, More altercations, More matches, Fluff, etc. So If you have any request let me know and I just might use them. So today is AJ's B-Day! So yea Untill next time remember cold air sinks Hot air rises- Joz**


	26. Old friends, Fun night

When the girls finished up eating they decided to move the movie into the bedroom. That way they could cuddle and watch the movie.

"Hey babe?" Aj asked

"Yea?"

"Umm... What are we going to do for the rest of the day?"

"What?"

"It's only 5 pm we can't go to bed. So what are we going to do?"

"Oh well we could take baby boy over there for a walk he probably has to go to the bathroom." Aksana said as she looked over at Devo who was laying on top of the blanket in front of Aj.

"Ok but what are we going to do for dinner?"

"I dunno I will probably cook something nice for us."

"Sounds good to me." Aj smiled then gave her a quick peck on the lips. When the movie finished as predicted Devo did have to use the bathroom. So the girls got ready to take him for a walk.

"Ok you ready to go?" Aksana asked to Aj.

"Yup, but does he really have to have that bedazzled shirt on?" Aj asked looking at Devo who was wearing a blue shirt that had Momma's Boy on it in glitter.

"Yes he does people have to know who his mommy is. Besides he likes it." Aksana protested.

"If you say so. Come on lets go." Aj said as she opened the door for both Aksana and Devo. They then headed towards the elevator and down to the lobby where Aksana ran into her friend.

"Oh hey Aksana when did you get back." Asked Clyde

"Long time no see huh! Umm I just got back earlier today." Aksana said as she pulled him in for a hug.

"Yea it's been like four months since we last hung out. We should so hang out before we both go back on the road." Clyde spoke as he pulled out of the hug but still didn't let her go. He stood about 6'6 with long black hair that hung at his shoulders. He had beautiful green eyes that sometimes change to hazel. His lip was pierced on the left side and he had a goatee that was colored a deep blue color that looked black. He was very muscular with tattoos on both arms. The left had a small tribal tattoo that went half way up his forearm. The right arm was a sleeve of Chinese and Japanese words and symbols. If somebody were to look at him they would think he was a Chippen Dale dancer. He was a very attractive guy who wasn't a jerk. He was actually really down to earth considering his profession of a basketball player in the NBA.

"Yea we have a lot to catch up on." Aksana smiled. Aj didn't take to kind to him holding Aksana that close. That and Aksana totally forgot she was even there.

"Ahem!" Aj coughed getting them both to look at her, and pull apart from each other.

"Oh shoot I almost forgot Clyde this is my girlfriend Aj. Aj this is my neighbor Clyde from a few floors down. He was the one who showed me around when I first came here. He is practically my best guy friend." Aksana smiled

"Well it's nice to meet you Clyde any friend of hers is a friend of mine. But I must say you look familiar..." Aj said thoughtfully as she stuck her hand out for him to shake which he did.

"Well I do play for the Lakers. You might have seen me on Sports Center." Clyde shrugged.

"No way! So you are telling me my girlfriend is best friends with THE Clyde Anakin!" Aj fan girled.

"Haha it appears so!" Aksana laughed.

"Do you think I could get a picture real quick? My dad absolutely loves you!" Aj gushed.

"Yea sure as long as I can get a picture with THE Aj Lee!" Clyde chuckled as they both handed Aksana their phones so she could take the picture. After she finished she gave them back their phones.

"It's been really nice to see you Clyde, but we probably should get going before Devo pees himself." Aksana said as she gave him one last hug

"Yea same here Sana. And it was really nice to meet you Aj I'm a huge fan." He smiled and gave her a hug.

"Yea it was really nice to meet you too. I'm a huge fan of yours too, my dad is going to freak when he sees I met you." Aj politely smiled.

"Yea well I guess I will see you two later. Now if you excuse me I have a box of Peanut Butter Patties and Thin Mints calling my name upstairs." Clyde said as he got into the elevator.

"See you later." Aksana waved as he disappeared behind the metal doors. So they went outside and began to walk Devo.

"Babe how come you never told me you live in the same building as Clyde and that you were like his best friend?" Aj asked

"Well I didn't feel it was important. Plus you never asked." Aksana shrugged.

"Wow my girlfriend drives a mustang, she lives in the same condo as a top notch athlete, and she's a WWE Diva. Jeeze what else do you do or who else do you know?"

"Well I'm dating a WWE Diva, I don't like the color yellow, I can speak in two different languages, umm... Did you know that Clyde has a crush on me? But you don't have anything to worry about."

"Haha who wouldn't have a crush on you, you're beautiful! And I know I'm the only one who can have your heart." Aj smiled as she tightened her grip on Aksana's hand.

"That's right and only I have the key to your heart!" Aksana smiled back as she gave Aj a quick kiss. The girls continued to walk Devo and even stopped to sign some autographs and take photos for fans. Many fans gave them funny looks because they were holding hands, but they just assumed it was a friend thing.

**XXXXXXXX**

When they got back to the condo it was about a little past seven. So Aksana decided to start to cook dinner for the both of them while Aj sat and looked cute by the demands of Aksana.

"Sana."

"Yes Aj?"

"What are you cooking?"

"Dinner." Aksana said with no emotion.

"Well thank you Catherine Obvious. I know you are cooking dinner but what is going to be for dinner?" Aj said sarcastically.

"Haha! We are having people food, and are you allergic to anything?"

"You're a jerk you know that, and no just pollen." Aj responded.

"Yea but you love me." Aksana said as she closed the oven and walked over to the sofa where Aj was sitting with Devo. Aksana decided not to sit next to Aj on the couch but on the other end of the couch just to see what she would do. Aj noticed this and spoke up.

"I don't bite you know!" Aksana just looked at her and didn't say anything. "Now your ignoring me? What did I do wrong this time."

"No you didn't do anything wrong... I just wanted to sit over here." Aksana shrugged getting Aj to pout.

"Well why don't you wanna sit with me? Any other time you want to sit with me." Aj pouted

"Well maybe I don't want to sit next to you right now." Aksana smirked knowing she definitely has Aj head over heels for her.

"Like hell you don't!" Aj declared before she got up and walked over to Aksana and sat on her lap. "There we go this is much better." Aj smiled as she kissed Aksana on the cheek earning a soft chuckle from her.

"You are so cute when you don't get what you want, and when you pout! But it's just another thing I love about you." Aksana smiled getting Aj to blush. "And you are super-duper cute when you blush."

"Ugh you know you are the only one who does this to me? I never knew it was possible to hate and love someone at the same time."

"Yea I know that's why I do it. Plus you love it when I make you smile. Then again I'm the only one who can get you to blush and smile like that." Aksana bragged.

"Yea you're right. You are also the only one who can deal with my nonsense, and only you have seen me on my worst days and still stuck around. You are always there to protect me and whenever I'm in trouble you're first to help me. You're the best part of my day and I want you to know whatever I've done that has or will hurt you I didn't mean it. I love you and nobody else." Aj said with all her heart.

"Yea well I love you more. I don't need money, I don't need fame, because you are all I need for me to be happy. Nobody else will do man or women they could never replace my little geek goddess. And I promise to fight for you until my last breath. Just promise me you won't hurt me." Aksana said with deep emotion looking into Aj's eyes. Aj was a little hesitant to respond being she already hurt her she just doesn't and won't know. She then grabbed Aksana's right hand that had the ring on it and held up her right hand also.

"I promise never to hurt you intentionally. See these rings this is my promise to you. Where ever you go just remember, that you've got a home with me, for now and forever. And we'll never change no matter the weather that is my oath to you. All you have to do is take the key I gave you and open up my heart that belongs to you. I love you and baby boy over there" Aj said sincerely looking over at Devo who was falling asleep in his dog bed. Aksana didn't really have any words to say to that so instead she just kissed Aj with all her heart. Aj was first to pull away. "I can't really tell you exactly how I really feel, but I can show you." Aj smiled as she got off Aksana and lead her to the bedroom and shut to door.

Once inside Aj pushed Aksana onto the bed and motioned for her to move to the center. Where Aj then straddled her hips.

"Aj its ok I know-" Aksana started before Aj pressed her lips to hers.

"Shhh just let me love you." Aj whispered as she removed both their shirts. "I just want to really show you how much I love you and that I'm not lying." Aj said as she started to nibble on her neck. Biting in all the right places she knows will get a reaction out of Aksana. She then moved to the other side of her neck and removed her bra in the process.

When she finished giving Aksana love bites she kissed a trail down her neck to her left breast which she lovingly latched onto while her other hand pinched and pulled on her other boob. When Aj was satisfied she payed enough attention to the left she switched to the right and did the same.

"Mmm fuck Aj... that feels good!" Aksana purred. To which Aj detached herself from Aksana's nipple long enough to give her a long passionate kiss.

"I love you, and I fully intend to make love to you all night!" Aj said in a low raspy voice.

"Oh and I fully intend to enjoy it." Aksana purred as Aj was kissing her neck. "Mmm babe what about dinner?" She moaned.

"What about it?"

"It's still in the oven. Can you go turn it off real quick please!" Aksana pleaded, getting Aj to sit back and glare at her.

"Fine but when I get back don't expect me to play nice!" Aj growled as she dismounted Aksana and went into the kitchen and turned off the oven. When she re-entered the room she saw Aksana already under the blanket waiting.

"Well are you just going to stand there, or are you going to come finish what you started?!" Aksana joked as she pulled back the sheets so Aj can climb in.

"Looks like somebody is getting a little impatient now are we." Aj said sexily as she climbed back into bed with her.

"Well yea you can't just get me all horny and turned on then leave me hanging. Plus your so hott that whenever you touch me I just melt away." Aksana purred as Aj straddled her once again. Aj then leaned in and kissed her with meaning.

"Well then I'm going to turn you into a puddle when I'm done with you." Aj then sexily smiled and started to kiss a trail down Aksana's toned abs all the way down to the waistband of her leggings.

"Ugh why do you have to be such a tease!" Aksana whined to which Aj just smiled and moved back up to her stomach and kissed all the way back up her chest. And got close to her ear and whispered

"The more you complain the longer I take." She then bit her ear and continues to leave butterfly kisses down to Aksana's waistband. At this point Aksana was writhing for Aj's touch.

"Mmmm babe please I need you." Aksana begged. Aj couldn't help but give her what she wanted, so she began to peel off her leggings only to find out she was wearing a bright pink thong.

"Mmhmm pink my favorite color." Aj smirked before she threw the leggings over her shoulder. She then slowly removed the thong and tossed it to join all the other clothing on the floor. Aj ran her fingers up and down Aksana's legs slowly and careful not to touch her now dripping wet womanhood.

"Aj please don't tease me I promise to be good." Aksana pleaded getting Aj to chuckle in response.

"Yea it's no so fun to be teased now is it?"

"No I won't tease you that much anymore. Now can you please"

"Alright your wish is my command." And with that Aj dove into Aksana's wet pussy without a care in the world.

"Oh fuck Aj... Mmm so good!" Aksana moaned as she tangled her hands in Aj's dark hair and she held on tight, earning a moan from Aj which just added to the awesome sensation she was feeling. "Ahh damn...Your so good."

Aj loves when Aksana would moan her name, it turned her on so much to the point where she could almost cum just by how she had her moaning and writhing under her touch. But moaning wasn't good enough she wanted her to scream her name. So with that in mind, Aj added two fingers inside Aksana and began to push in and out at a rapid pace.

"Ahh fucking Yes.. Aj right there... Harder!" Aksana panted. Aj couldn't help but add another finger and go faster and she decided she would lick at her clit even harder and faster. Aj had a point to prove and that was to try and forget the happenings of that morning, and that nobody could ever replace Aksana.

"Aj... Mmm I'm so close... Keep going!" Aj then moved her fingers faster and deeper into Aksana with every thrust. It wasn't long until Aksana was screaming her name at the peak of her orgasm. Aj then licked up all of Aksana's juices and kissed her way back up to her lips. Where she shared the sweet nectar of Aksana's orgasm with her.

"Mmm I love it when you scream my name. It's so sexy and turns me on so much." Aj said in a sultry voice.

"Well that's because you're so damn good... But now it's my turn." Aksana said in a raspy voice, before she flipped them over so she was on top. "Now I get to hear you scream my name!" Aksana exclaimed before they began to make love to each other into the early morning.

* * *

**Clyde is an OC of mine that I always make when I CAW in the video games I just made him a basketball player in this story he originally is a wrestler. Anyways I know some of you are pretty upset with me, but I purposely left out some of the best parts out because I want to add that part on in another chapter. It will make sense later when I post it. Trust me I would never leave you guys in the dark I promise. I never make a promise I can't keep- Joz (:**


	27. Not so secret anymore

The next morning well more like afternoon Aksana was first to wake up. It was a little bit past two and everything was a mess. Her limbs were entangled with Aj's, clothes were thrown all over the place. The sheets and pillows all smelled like love, lust, and sweat. To most people it would smell awful, but to Aksana it smelt like heaven to her it was the smell of pure love and she wouldn't have it any other way. After that long night she was starving. She didn't want to let go of her Aj, but she was hungry and Aj would be hungry when she woke up also. So Aksana decided she would finish cooking dinner that didn't finish last night for lunch. Reluctantly she climbed out of bed and hopped into the shower and then began to finish cooking the steak that was still in the oven.

It would be about half an hour before the food would be done cooking she even fed Devo who was for some reason very hyper. After that she decided she would set a timer and just go cuddle with Aj. So she climbed into bed turned on the TV, turning down the volume careful not to wake her, and wrapped her arms around Aj. About ten minutes later Aj started to whimper and weep in her sleep.

_"No... Please I'm sorry... Don't go!"_ Aj whimpered. _"It meant nothing." _ Upon hearing that Aksana became very worried.

"Aj, hey babe wake up!" Aksana spoke as she firmly shook Aj so she would wake up from her nightmare. A couple seconds later Aj's eyes shot open then she grabbed onto Aksana and hugged her tightly and started to sob. "Shh it's ok it was just a dream. Calm down I got you you're safe with me." Aksana soothed as she rubbed Aj's back.

"It was so real and it was all my fault!" Aj sobbed onto Aksana shoulder.

"It's ok, you are going to be ok. I'm not going to let you go. Please stop crying." Aksana whispered to Aj who was starting to calm down. Aj then slowly pulled away and looked into Aksana's eyes before she crashed her lips into hers.

"I'm sorry I really am. I love you and nothing can change that. No matter what stupid thing I decide to do." Aj choked out.

"Hey its ok I love you too. Do you want to talk about it?" Aksana said with concern. To which Aj just shook her head no. "Alright well I'm not going to force it out of you, but if you change your mind you can always talk to me."

"Yea I know. Thank you." Aj murmured.

"You're welcome. How about you go hop in the shower real quick lunch should be done when you finish." Aksana suggested as she gave Aj a kiss on her forehead.

"Ok" With that Aksana got off the bed and left the room leaving Aj to herself. Aj laid there for a minute to gather her thoughts.

_"Holy fuck that dream was too damn real. If that was only a dream, I can't even imagine what she would do if she ever found out what we did. Damn it Vic why did you have to come visit me?! Aksana doesn't deserve that she was nothing but good to me, and how do I repay her by sleeping with her cousin. This is my own fault and now I gotta deal with it." _Aj then got up and went to the bathroom and took a shower. When she emerged from the bedroom Aksana was over by the stove cooking. So she went over and wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"What is for lunch?"

"The steak we never ate from last night." Aksana said as she was making eggs to go with it.

"Mmm smells good. I'm so hungry you worked me good last night babe." Aj smirked getting Aksana to smirk.

"Well you gave me quite the workout last night too, but hey I aim to please!" Aksana smiled as she gave Aj a quick kiss. Aj then let go of her and walked over to the couch, sat down and started to check her phone. She noticed that she had a lot of tweets directed at her, at least more than she normally would. A lot of them were nice and others not so nice which were all linked to a photo. So she clicked it and there it was, they were photos from when Aksana picked her up from the airport yesterday.

"Ummm... Hey babe?" Aj said wearily.

"Yea?"

"So apparently there are a lot more people who know who we are then we thought." Aj said going through all the photos that were taken of them together.

"What are you talking about?" Aksana said as she started to walk towards Aj.

"We got caught. Look!" Aj then handed her phone to Aksana who took the phone and began to look at the photos herself.

"Oh damn! I don't even remember anybody having a camera yesterday! But yea that is us clear as day." Aksana said cautiously as she gave Aj her phone back.

"I guess Leeana isn't a secret anymore. Now what are we supposed to do?"

"Honestly I don't know. I guess just keep doing what we are doing, because best friends don't just make out like crazy just for fun." Aksana said calmly.

"Well you never know people do crazy things all the time." Aj tried to reason getting Aksana to laugh.

"My hand is on your ass in one of them! There is no other explanation for that plus judging by the look in your eyes when you are staring at me in that picture, there is no way people will believe we are just friends." Aksana reasoned as she sat down next to Aj and pulled her into her arms.

"Yea you're right, but do you think people will think any less of us? I mean not everybody approves of our relationship." Aj said looking into Aksana's eyes.

"There is really no way to know for sure, but what we have is real so it doesn't matter what others think. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion so they can hate all they want for all I care. There is nothing anybody can say or do to make me leave you."

"That's true, and now I get to show you off to the world. And to be honest I don't really care what people think about us. All we need is each other."

"Exactly, but enough about that we will deal with it later, but for now let's go eat!" Aksana exclaimed before she kissed Aj and then lead her to the table where they ate lunch. They were now sitting on the couch together.

"What do you want to do today?" Aksana asked

"I dunno what do you think we should do?"

"Well I don't know that's why I asked you."

"Well what's there to do around here?"

"Well there's the beach, we could take a walk in the park, the mall is not too far, we can stay in. It doesn't matter to me where we go."

"I do kind of want to see you in a bikini... But then again I do love to shop." Aj thought out loud.

"Well you wouldn't be wrong to want to see me in a bikini. The mall would be fun if you want to have paparazzi following us around all day."

"Well then to the beach we shall go!" Aj said very cheery. The girls then went and got ready for a day at the beach. After about an hour they were ready to go.

"Alright you ready to go?" Aksana asked as she held Devo.

"Yup, but are dogs even allowed at the beach?"

"No I'm just going to drop him off with Clyde. I already called him when you were getting ready he said he would babysit." Aksana said as they stepped onto the elevator.

**XXXXXXXX**

After dropping off Devo the girls headed down to the lobby. And then to the garage where they loaded up the car and sped off to the beach. It was only a half hour drive until they got to the beach.

"You ready?" Aksana asked as she sat back and looked at Aj.

"Yup."

"Alright, but when we are on the boardwalk I want you to hold my hand tight because sooner or later they will figure out that we are here. We will most likely get mobbed."

"Yes I know. I don't plan on letting go of your hand. But we are like the current top Divas so with or without the photos we would get mobbed. So come on lets go play in the sand." Aj smiled as she got out the car waiting for Aksana to pop the trunk so they can get their beach stuff. Once they finished that they headed towards the beach, they managed to get there without being recognized. The girls decided to place their stuff not too far from the water.

"Ok come on lets go get into the water!" Aj said in a very happy voice

"Alright come on let's go!" Aksana said as she grabbed Aj's hand and hurriedly walked to the water where she just dove right in leaving Aj in the sand. "Well are you just going to stand there or are you coming?" Aksana yelled back to Aj who was standing at the edge of the water.

"It's cold." Aj whined.

"Aj don't make me have to come get you!" Aksana jokingly warned.

"I just want to get used to it first."

"Well that's too bad" Aksana said as she walked over to Aj and picked Aj up bridal style and walked into the water.

"Babe no! Don't you dare drop me!" Aj giggled.

"And if I do?"

"I'm not going to talk to you for the rest of the day."

"Ok fine." Aksana agreed before she pretended to sneeze dropping Aj in the process. Aj then rose up from the water glaring at her, to which Aksana just laughed.

"I'm glad you find this funny." Aj smiled sarcastically.

"Yea it was funny!"

"You are such a jerk!" Aj laughed as she splashed her, to which Aksana splashed back thus starting a splash war. The girls continued to swim in the ocean for an hour before they decided to go get something to eat on the boardwalk.

"What do you want to eat?" Aj asked as she was putting on a pair of board shorts over her bikini bottoms.

"I dunno, but I could really go for a corndog and some crab fries." Aksana said as she also was putting on a pair of shorts.

"Ok corndogs and crab fries it is!" Aj declared. They then headed back to the car to but the stuff from the beach away.

* * *

**So the cat is out of the bag... They say that crying/weeping in your sleep is usually a bad foreshadow of what is coming in your future, and hidden feeling you need to get out. Just somthing to think about- Joz**


	28. Press Questions

The girls then began to walk back towards the boardwalk.

"You ready to go love bug?" Aksana asked as she grabbed Aj's hand

"Yea let's go. I want to get matching t-shirts. Ooh and I want to play the water gun game, I'm really good at those games!" Aj said excitedly as they reached the boardwalk.

"Ok, you remember what I told you earlier right?"

"Yea."

"Good because there goes three right there. And we did make a bit of a scene on the beach and somebody had to have told someone." Aksana said as she pointed out a trio of camera guys standing over by an ice cream stand. They made it about ten minutes before a fan recognized them, drawing attention to them. It wasn't long before the paparazzi spotted them also and were snapping photos, recording videos, and asking questions.

_"Are you two an item?" _

_"How long have you guys been this close?" _

_"Hey girls look over here." _

_"What does Vince think about this?"_

_"Do you know some people think what you are doing is wrong?" _

All those questions were being yelled all at the same time. So many people were crowding them. The girls decided to go into a little candy store to get away from all of the madness.

"Damn that was a lot more than I thought would be here! I mean I knew we were pretty popular but damn!" Aj said in awe.

"I feel you there girlfriend. I just wish they would leave us alone." Aksana said as she pulled Aj close to her.

"Well they all seem to want some answers. I bet if we answer their questions they will go away."

"You are probably right, when did you get so smart?" Aksana giggled.

"Eh I've always been smart I just decide not to show it." Aj smiled.

"You are so weird. Anyways while we are here did you want any candy?"

"Umm yea can we get some Swedish Fish?"

"Good idea, because I was thinking the same thing." Aksana smiled as she gave Aj a quick kiss. Once they purchased the candy they decided to head back outside. When they exited the store they were mobbed again with the same questions.

"Ok! Let's make a deal we will answer a few questions for a few minutes, then you all will leave us alone. And if we don't like the questions we won't answer them. Got it!" Aj shouted. Getting everyone to stop talking, and nod their heads.

"Ok now first question." Aksana stated

_"Are you guys an item, and if so how long?" _

"Yes we are, and about three months officially." Aj smiled proudly.

_"How did you two come to be together?"_

"Well it wasn't easy I can tell you that much. But they don't call me the Sultry Diva for nothing. So after many weeks of seducing her and a little help from a friend, she finally fell to my foreign charm." Aksana said as she dreamily smiled at Aj who blushing.

_"How do you think your fans will react to this?" _

"Well if they were true fans they will love us no matter what we decide to do. So if they ship Leeana great! If not that's too damn bad!" Aj spoke

_"What about your co-workers?" _

"What about them?" Aksana questioned

_"How do you think they are going to react to you two being together?" _

"Well for starters I know it will answer a lot of questions! Plus I'm pretty sure they all figured it out by now." Aj giggled.

"Yea, we are all adults here so we can work it out, and not make things awkward. But none of them have anything to worry about, because we only have eyes for each other." Aksana stated as Aj nodded in agreement.

_"Do you think management will put you two in a storyline where you have to fight each other?"_

"Well I certainly hope not, but I have to admit it would make a pretty good feud." Aksana spoke

"Yea I agree with her, we've known each other since our FCW days. We can almost sense exactly what the other will do next. With that being said it probably would make for some pretty awesome matches since the Lita and Trish Stratus feud." Aj finished.

"Alright one more question then you guys got to leave us alone." Aksana spoke

_"Is it true that you and Victoria are cousins? And did you know she would show up at Survivor Series? And do you know what she did with Natalya?" _

"Haha yea that's my cousin. She is my dad's sister's daughter. And no I didn't know she would show up, but then again she is a very unpredictable person. Honestly I have no clue where or what she did to her but it must not have been too pleasant, because she has been acting a little weird ever since." Aksana shrugged.

"Alright well that's all the questions we have time for. Now if you excuse us we would like to go walk the boardwalk in peace." Aj declared as she began to walk past all the press. They kept walking until they got to a food place.

"What do you want to eat?" Aj asked as they both were staring at the menu.

"Umm I'm not that hungry anymore. So do you want to just share a funnel cake or something?" Aksana smiled.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Well for starters I don't have to hide my love for you when we go out in public. And I get to do this whenever I want now!" Aksana smiled before she leaned down and gave Aj a passionate kiss.

"Yea that is something to smile about now then isn't is. I love you!"

"I love you too, but I changed my mind I want crab fries and pizza." Aksana giggled

"You are a hot mess, but if that is what you want then that is what you shall get." Aj declared before she ordered the food

When the girls finished eating they continued to stroll down the boardwalk. They then walked past a tattoo place. Aj got a genius idea so she stopped walking causing Aj to stop also.

"What are we stopping for?" Aksana asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"You love me right?"

"Yea always, why"

"I think we should get matching tattoos." Aj smirked.

"I love you but I don't love you that much. Plus I'm not all that fond of needles."

"Not real tattoos I mean henna tattoos!"

"Oh... Eh why not let's do it!" Aksana declared as she drug Aj into the parlor.

About thirty minutes later they both emerged out of the tattoo place with matching tattoos on their wrist. It was an infinity symbol with each other's name in it all inside of a heart. So Aksana had Aj's name and Aj had Aksana's name.

"I can't believe we really just did that. How is it you get me to do these crazy things?" Aksana said as she looked down at her new tat.

"Because you love me and you can't say no to your girl!" Aj smiled as she gave Aksana a kiss.

"You are so vain, but yea I can't say no to your beautiful face!" Aksana smiled as she pulled her in for a hug. "Ok where to now?"

"Can we ride the Ferris wheel?"

"Okay let's go." They headed off towards the rides on the pier. They rode just about every ride there was to there. After they finished that it was getting dark so they decided to play some games. They didn't play many games, but the ones they did play they won winning each other a stuffed animal.

After that it was rather dark so they headed home.

"I had fun today." Aj said genuinely as she hugged the super hero Domo Aksana won for her out a claw machine.

"Good, because I did too. I always have fun when I'm with you!" Aksana said as she looked over at Aj.

"Yea we always have fun together. But now that the whole world knows about us what do we do now?"

"Well I don't know about you but I'm just going to keep doing what I do now. Just now we are going to have to deal with all the critics who don't approve of our relationship."

"Yea you're right, but you don't think your fans will hate you?"

"Nope my personal life has absolutely nothing to do with my professional life. So they can either accept me for who I am, or they can hate." Aksana shrugged.

"I love how you always know the right things to say. You keep me level and without you my world would be so crazy hectic. I don't know what I would do without you." Aj softly smiled.

"Well good because that is what true love is. Now come on let's go inside I'm tired." Aksana said as she started to get out the car. They grabbed their stuff from out the trunk and headed inside

"Finally! Now I can take a shower and get all this sand off me." Aj said excitedly

"Preach, I hate sand too. It's the only downside of the beach." Aksana agreed

"Do you want to save water with me?" Aj suggested with a smirk.

"Yes I would actually. Come on let's go now!" Aksana said as she raced past Aj towards the bathroom. The girls then proceeded to take a shower together, so now they were laying on the couch together.

"You know it's really relaxing around here at night. Like it's really quiet it makes me wonder if we kept the neighbors up late last night." Aj spoke

"What are you talking about its almost never this quiet not with Devo running around like a mad man. We've lived her for almost four years and you would think he would have already explored the whole place by now. But I dunno he is a tad bit cray." Aksana said nonchalantly.

"Speaking of Devo where is he anyways?"

"I dunno isn't he in his dog bed or something."

"No." Aksana's eyes shot open at the sudden realization.

"Oh shit! I forgot to get him from Clyde's. Fuck I will be right back!" Aksana said as she was running to find her shoes. Getting Aj to laugh at her.

"You are a horrible parent babe."

"Oh be quiet. I'll be back." And with that Aksana rushed out the door. Then raced to go get her baby boy.

"You good A why are you all out of breath?" Clyde asked as Aksana was panting. "You forgot about Devo again didn't you?" Aksana just glared at him.

"No I just... Thought he deserved to have a guy's night with you." Aksana responded

"Yea ok sure whatever you say. Come on in let me go get him." Clyde said as he opened the door so Aksana could walk in.

"No need watch this. Devo mommy is here!" Aksana screamed, then a few seconds later Devo was running towards her. "Hey baby boy I missed you." She cooed as she picked him up.

"You know I'm starting to think maybe all those face plants are starting to mess with your memory, because this is like the fifth time you've done this." Clyde chuckled.

"Whatever it's not my fault... I was distracted." She said matter of factly

"Oh don't blame Aj for your poor parenting." He teased

"You know if I didn't think you were cool I would smack the mess out of you!" Aksana growled getting Clyde to chuckle and give her a hug.

"Awww I love you too buddy!"

"Yea whatever. Thanks for watching him I owe you one."

"It was no problem the little guy is around estrogen 24/7 he needed to be around some testosterone. Oh and you might want to take him to the bathroom because we just ate dinner."

"Alright we let me get out of your hair. I will see you later. Bye!" Aksana then left his place and went outside so Devo could use the bathroom. After that they both went back inside.

"Well I see you've found him." Aj giggled

"Well yes I did, and you know what he was exactly where I left him."

"Yea but you still forgot about him. I'm a little worried what would happen if you had a kid."

"Oh whatever, it was only one time. It won't happen again." Aksana said confidently

"Ok if you say so babe!" Aj giggled.


	29. Just the two of Us

The next morning was very peaceful for the girls. They ate breakfast together, they went to the gym together, and they even got ready together. It was the day before Thanksgiving; the girls were on the couch watching TV.

"Hey babe do you think you could take me home later today because I want to cook us a nice dinner tomorrow, and all my recipes are there." Aj spoke.

"Umm yea sure. We could go now if you want I'm not doing anything right now."

"Really I don't want to ruin any plans you have." Aksana just held Aj even tighter.

"Of course, I always have time for you. So go get your stuff ready and then we can go." Aksana said as she gave Aj a passionate kiss

"You are too good to me."

"No I just think the world of you, and I will do anything to make you happy." Aksana smiled earning another kiss

"I'm in love with you and everything you do!"

"I'm in love with you too, but let's go get ready so we can go." With that Aj gave Aksana another kiss before she skipped off to get her stuff ready.

**About one hour later**

It was a little past noon when they arrived at Aj's home. It was a cute little house in a nice neighborhood. It was a one story house that was a peachy color with white shutters and doors. It gave off a very chill vibe.

"Ahh here we are. Welcome to my humble abode." Aj said very proud of her accomplishments.

"Awe your house is so cute. It makes me want to just relax and take a nap." Aksana said as she surveyed the landscape.

"Well thank you it took me a long time to find the perfect place that gave off that vibe. But come on let's go inside." Aj spoke as she walked up to the front door. "Welcome to my palace of wisdom!" She then opened the door revealing the inside of the house. It looked like your average one story house, it had two bedroom, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, and a nice sized backyard complete with a pool.

"Wow this is nice, of course not better than mine... but this is a close second." Aksana bragged.

"Oh really? Well guess who gets to sleep outside tonight?! That's right you!" Aj said sarcastically earning a chuckle from Aksana, who walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Hey I'm just kidding. Your house is really cute, it's very spacious. But I think it would look even better with me in it!"

"You are so conceded, you make Maryse seem like the most generous person ever." Aj blatantly stated to which Aksana just smiled even wider.

"Yea I know but you love it. Plus I must not be that conceded if I let you hang out with me, and I even let you have my heart."

"Alright I'll let you go this one time, but next time you're going to get it!"

"Mmm I like the way that sounds. Maybe I ought to make you mad more often." Aksana sexily growled as she grabbed Aj's ass.

"Well somebody is a little touchy feely today huh?" Aj smirked as she wrapped her arms around Aksana's neck.

"Well I can't help it when I have a girlfriend as beautiful as you. I just want to make love to you all day." Aksana said in a raspy voice.

"Mmm well I wouldn't mind that at all. I want to make love to you all day too, but we can't because we have stuff to do today." Aj said biting her lip before Aksana just attached her lips onto Aj's.

"Ok well it's only a little past noon and the store isn't going anywhere." Aksana smirked before a she began to French kiss Aj.

A few minutes later they ended up on the couch with Aj on top still kissing. Aj was then first to pull away.

"No but seriously babe I have things to do so I will be ready to cook tomorrow."

"So we still have the rest of the day to get that done." Aksana shrugged as she pulled Aj in for another kiss.

"Babe no we have to do it now before it's too late." Aj said as she got off of Aksana and walked towards the kitchen, where she pulled out a marble notebook. "See I still have to figure out what I want to cook, and if we gotta go to different stores or not." Aksana didn't respond she just looked at Aj with a sad face on.

"But I want to play now." Aksana whined.

"I know we can play later, but right now we have things to do. Work now play later." Aj reasoned.

"Ugh fine but I'm not going to play nice later." Aksana said as she reluctantly got off the couch.

"Thank you. Now come I will drive to the store." Aj said as she gave her a quick kiss in the cheek. They took Aj's car this time.

**About two hours later **

"Finally I can relax and watch TV!" Aksana exclaimed as she brought in the last bag.

"Oh yea because you sure did a lot." Aj remarked.

"Yea you practically drove all over the whole state. You had me running in and out of a billion different stores, it was a lot of work." Aksana sighed in relief as she lied down on the couch. To which Aj just gave her a WTF face.

"What are you talking about you didn't do anything! You just pushed the shopping carts and complained about how back home you had to kill the chicken to get the chicken breast."

"Well it's true we did have to catch and kill the chicken if you wanted to eat. And I will have you know you weren't buying the lightest of foods." To that Aj just rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Says the former fitness competitor, you aren't going weak on me now are you? Because it should have been slight work for you to push the cart." Aj teased as she finished putting away all the food. To which Aksana rose up off the couch and slowly started to walk over towards her.

"Just what exactly are you trying to say?" Aksana said slowly as she approached her to which Aj just smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Well since you were a fitness competitor I just assumed you would've had no problem pushing the cart... But it has been a couple years since you last competed, so I guess you just aren't as strong as you use to be. It's ok I promise not to screw the lids on too tight so you can't open them."

"It sounds to me like you are questioning my strength, and you think you are stronger than me." Aksana said in a dangerously low tone, but Aj could see right through it so she didn't back down.

"Hey those are your words but if the shoe fits wear it!" Aj smirked.

"We'll see about that!" Aksana said before she threw Aj over her shoulder and marched into the bedroom and threw her onto the bed. "Who's weak now?" Aj just laughed

"Still you!" Aksana then jumped onto Aj and pinned her down to the mattress.

"If you claim to be so strong then why don't you try and get out of my grasp." Aksana said in a seductive voice. Aj tried with all her might but couldn't do it. "Not so strong now are you?"

"Yea I guess you are right but-" that was all Aj said before she quickly attached her lips to Aksana's. then after a couple seconds she quickly overpowered Aksana so now she was on top smiling widely. "That was too easy. Everybody falls to my kisses! I'm just that damn good."

"Damn it you're right. You make it hard to stay strong with your lips, they make me weak every time. But I love it so much."

"Yea I try, but if you want you can have another taste and then some." Aj suggested in a sultry manner.

"I think I would love to have another taste, but I wanna taste all of you." Aksana responded before she feverishly kissed Aj.

**XXXXXXXXXX **

The next morning the girls woke up limbs tangled together and clothes were all over the room.

"Hey." Aj said in a raspy voice.

"Morning love bug." Aksana mumbled.

"What did you want for breakfast?"

"I dunno whatever you feel like making I guess."

"Ok well do you like toaster strudels?"

"Only the strawberry kind."

"Well you are in luck because that is what we have left." Aj said as she untangled herself from Aksana and walked to the bathroom. "Well are you just going to lay there and make me shower alone or what?"

"No I'm coming I was just enjoying the view." Aksana smiled before she also walked into the bathroom.

After they both showered they ate breakfast while watching the Thanksgiving day parades.

"Well now what do we do?" Aksana questioned.

"Well usually back home we would start to cook dinner, but since it's just is two I don't have to start yet because we don't need a lot of food. I dunno but I'm going to go Face Time my family and wish them a happy Thanksgiving, and you can do whatever it is you do." Aj said as she got off her couch and walked to her bedroom. Leaving Aksana to her own thoughts.

_"God I love her so much I don't know what I would do without her. I guess I really do owe Vic a big one maybe I'll send her a thank you basket or something. My life couldn't be any better I have an awesome job, the perfect home, a beautiful girlfriend, a supportive family. Who would have though a girl from a small town in Lithuania would have accomplished so much here in the States. I guess I'm living the American dream! Life is good I love my life." _Aksana thought in a very deep though before she was interrupted by Aj plopping down on her lap with her laptop in hand.

"She's right here isn't she beautiful!" Aj smiled bringing Aksana out of her thoughts. Aksana wasn't exactly sure who Aj was Face Timing, but it was a middle aged women with long brown hair like Aj. So she could only assume that it was her mother. "Oh mom this is Aksana, Aksana meet my mom!" Aj smiled as she shifted the computer so both her and Aksana were in the frame.

"It sure is nice to meet the women my daughter talks about all the time." Spoke Ms. Mendez to which Aksana warmly smiled.

"It's really nice to meet the women who brought my Aj into this world! I must say now I know where Aj gets her good looks from." Aksana giggled

"Oh stop you are too kind! Aj did you no justice you are far more prettier than how she described you. I bet you are even prettier in person I can't wait to finally meet you in person. Will I be seeing you two for Christmas?" Aksana looked at Aj with a raised eyebrow. Aj could tell Aksana wasn't too sure about going, but Aj wanted her to be there. So Aj smiled and then kissed her on the nose.

"I think that can definitely be arranged if you want mom. Wait babe what about your family would they mind if I kidnap you for Christmas?" Aj asked as she looked at her.

"I'm sure they won't mind. If not then we can just fly out there after spending Christmas with your family. Or we can just celebrate it there next year. It doesn't really matter to me." Aksana spoke.

"Ok great so I will be expecting the both of you for Christmas this year!" Exclaimed Ms. Mendez getting both Aj and Aksana to giggle.

"Well then I guess Leeana is going to Jersey for the holidays this year!" Aksana giggled.

"Great I can't wait. And Aksana Hun, please don't let her give us all her merchandise as presents. I already have three Love Bites shirts." Ms. Mendez sighed getting Aksana to chuckle.

"Hey! Mom you said you loved my merchandise, and I just got brand new Love Bites jackets and socks, and slippers." Aj said flabbergasted.

"Aj giving people your own merch is not a present. You are just like your dad just go buy something people would actually want." Aksana couldn't help but laugh.

"I promise to make sure we actually go shopping for real presents." Aksana reassured her.

"Thank you, now if you excuse me I got to finish cooking. It was nice chatting with you two."

"It was nice talking to you too I guess I will see you on Christmas right babe?" Aksana asked looking at Aj who was pouting.

"Well I don't know since somebody appreciates my thoughtful Christmas gifts." Aj whined

"Oh stop pouting, we will be there Ms. Mendez see you then bye!" Aksana finished before she ended the call. "Really Aj you give your family your own merch as presents? Ha and you called me vain!"

"Well yea they love it." Aj tried to reason. Aksana just looked at her like she was crazy

"Ok well good thing you have me to help you find real gifts for people." Aksana chuckled.

"Whatever I'm going to go start dinner, you're welcome to sit here and watch TV if you want." Aj said as she got off the couch and headed towards the kitchen.

"Thanks I wasn't planning to leave the couch anyways." Aksana smiled as she laid down on the couch.

* * *

**Yea I would have wrote that scene out but I feel like i'm overwhelming you guys with all these sex scenes, plus I think you guys get the idea of how 'they do'. Anyways we will be back on the road again within the next chapter or so. umm yea... did you know you fish don't sleep and they have to keep moving or else they could die?- Joz**


	30. Dinner for two

Aj decided that she would cook a normal thanksgiving meal being Aksana hasn't ever celebrated it before. So she began to cook just like how she use to when she did back home.

It only took about three hours for Aj to finish cooking dinner but she wanted to do it a little different this year.

_"Since this is her first time celebrating Turkey Day I'm going to make it a special one. Make it memorable I want to surprise her but I can't do it if she is here. I just gotta get her out of the house for a few minutes..." _Aj thought before she began to pretend to frantically search through the cabinets. "Oh no! No I'm one hundred percent sure I had some! Fuck we don't!" Aj panicked getting Aksana to walk into the kitchen.

"Hey calm down what's wrong why are you freaking out?" Aksana asked as Aj continued to search the cabinets.

"The strawberries we don't have any and I need them and I can't finish without them." Aj cried. Aksana just pulled her in for a hug.

"Do you want me to go out and find some?" Aksana cooed

"Could you?" Aj said with her best puppy dog face.

"Alright anything for my love. Let me go get my jacket and I will go." Aj gave her a hug

"Thank you so much that's why I love you." Aj said before she kissed her gently.

Aksana then got her stuff and left. When Aj was sure she was gone she went to work getting ready. She started by setting the table with a nice tablecloth which she decided to use her finest china and her favorite smelling cinnamon candles. Dinner was already ready she just had to serve it once Aksana got back. So Aj went to get dressed for dinner. She decided on wearing a black pencil dress that stopped mid-thigh, and a pair of black heels to match. She even lightly curled her hair and used a touch of makeup, not bothering to do too much being she would probably sweat it off later anyways.

By the time Aj finished Aksana was back. When Aksana walked through the door she was hit with the smell of a nice home cooked meal. And a very sexy looking Aj.

"Oh you're back did you get what I asked for?" Aj asked as she walked over towards her

"No they didn't have any strawberries, so instead I got you this pink rose instead." Aksana smiled before Aj gave her a very passionate kiss.

"Well its ok I didn't need them anyways. Thanks for the flower, but I need you to go into the room and get ready for dinner." Aj said as she pushed her towards the bedroom

"But I want to put this in water." Aksana whined as she walked into the bedroom.

"Nope it's fine I will do it. You just go put on your best dress so we can eat ok!"

"Alright if you say so, but can I have another kiss first?" Aksana sweetly smiled.

"Alright fine." Aj then gave Aksana another breathtaking kiss. "You got your kiss now get ready!" Aj said as she left the room closing it behind herself.

About twenty minutes later Aksana emerged from the room dressed in a red dress that showed off her curvy body and a pair of black heels to match. She walked into the kitchen to find Aj making plate for them both.

"Mmm it smells good in here. What did you make it smells great?" Aksana said as she snaked her arms around Aj.

"Well thank you. And we have turkey, stuffing, Mac-n-cheese, mashed potatoes, green beans, and Spanish rice." Aj said proudly.

"Ok well you go sit I will carry these to the table. You've done enough today already let me do it." Aksana said as she grabbed the plates and walked over to the table. She placed the plates down and sat in the chair closest to Aj.

"Wait before you eat we have to say what we are thankful for. Here I will start. I'm thankful for my awesome job, my fans, my family, and that I have you."

"Ok sounds easy umm, I'm thankful for my job, being able to make it here in the America, and most importantly for sharing my first Thanksgiving with the love of my life!" Aksana said as she shot Aj a wink getting Aj to blush.

"I love you too, and I'm happy you decided to spend today with me."

"Well I could never turn down a homemade meal, especially if it's made by my love bug!" Aksana smiled before they both began to eat.

**One hour later **

When the girls finished eating they both helped clean up. They then decided to cuddle up in bed and watch _A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving. _

"Hey thanks for dinner it was really good." Aksana softly spoke.

"It was nothing; I just want your first Turkey day to be a memorable one."

"Well it was very nice of you to do that. Who would have thought that the Black Widow could cook?"

"Well I guess I'm full of surprises, but if you tell anybody I'm going to have to kill you." Aj warned getting Aksana to chuckle

"Oh I wouldn't dare only I can enjoy your cooking and nobody else." Aksana said possessively.

"Well I only intend to cook for you."

"Good, anyways you know we got to go back on the road tomorrow." Aj let out a sigh

"Yea I know but I was enjoying spending time with you. I don't want to go back yet."

"Yea me too, but I love my job and I know you love yours two. So I don't really mind going back so soon." Aksana shrugged

"Yea that is true I do love my job. I guess I'm just nervous about going back. You know with us being out and everything, but I'm more worried of how the fans will react to us." Aj said playing with the ends of her hair not making eye contact. Aksana grabbed Aj's chin between her thumb and forefinger tilting her head so they were looking directly in each other's eyes.

"I'm not going to lie to you, I'm kind of nervous about going back also. And nobody knows whether they will cheer or boo us, so it's going to be just as much of a surprise for me as it will for you. Plus I don't know how people could boo us we are WWE's new power couple!" Aksana smirked earning herself a kiss on the cheek.

"I love how you are always honest with me you're never afraid to tell it how it is. And you always say the right things. I don't know what I would do without your smart thinking."

"Well see we are like an ice cream sundae. Everybody likes ice cream by itself, but if you add fudge, sprinkles, whipped cream, and a cherry it's the most delicious thing ever. See you can have one without the other but it's no fun, however if you add the two together you get greatness. So if the people don't see that then oh well." Aksana reasoned, getting Aj to giggle a little bit.

"A sundae?! You compared our relationship to an ice cream sundae! You really are one of a kind babe." Aj giggled.

"Yea well you are so sweet like ice cream I couldn't help it." Aksana laughed.

"Well I like to think of you as the hot fudge on the sundae. I just want to pour you all over my body and lick you off." Aj sexily growled getting Aksana to smirk

"Well if that is what you want I think that can be arranged!"

"Yea or maybe you can be the whipped cream, because you sure do taste good anywhere and at any time. I love whipped cream." Aj whispered in a soft tone knowing it would drive her absolutely crazy with lust.

"Oh really!"

"Yea in fact... I think we might have some in the fridge right now!" Aj purred as she began to visibly eye fuck Aksana while biting her lip. "Damn you would look good covered in fudge and whipped cream."

"Hey you know if you want I could go get it. And you can live out your fantasy." Aksana said with a lustful grin. Aj put on a thinking face.

"No we can't we have a plane to catch tomorrow afternoon. Plus these are my favorite bed sheets. Come on let's go to bed."

"Ergh I hate you so much right now! You're so mean getting me all excited and stuff." Aksana cried

"I love you too!" Aksana just dug her head into Aj's neck and let out a deep whine.

"Why do you do this to me!" She whined.

"Because I love you and it make you play even rougher the next time we make love." Aj smirked

"You sneaky little spider! If you wanted me to play rough all you have to do is ask." Aksana growled before she pulled Aj in for a long kiss. "I will keep that in mind next time. But come on let go to bed, it's going to be a long day tomorrow." Aksana said as she pulled Aj close

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning the girls had an eleven am flight. That gave them time eat breakfast which consisted of leftovers from last night and protein shakes. They then began to get ready to leave for the airport.

"You ready to go love bug?" Aksana asked as she grabbed the last of their bags out the trunk of her car.

"Yup I'm ready to take on the world it's you and me against the world babe!" Aj exclaimed as she kissed Aksana and then grabbed her suitcase.

"That's right Leeana forever against the world, but come on let's go." Aksana agreed as she stuck out her hand for Aj to grab.

"Ok we don't want to be late." Aj then interlaced her hand with Aksanas as they began their journey through the airport, where they hopped on their flight to the next city.

* * *

**Yea sorry for this being shorter the normal but somthing is better than nothing plus I thought it was cute. the next chapter will be longer I promise. Did you know your earlobes line up with your nipples?- Joz**


	31. Not so bad after all

When the girls arrived at the next city they checked into the hotel. They only needed one room now so they took the suite.

"Well we have about four hours before we have to be at the arena, what do you want to do until then?" Aksana asked Aj who was jumping on the bed.

"Umm I don't know, but I'm kind of hungry." Aj said still jumping.

"If anything I feel like I should take you to a playground so you can get rid of some of that energy you have." Aksana giggled watching Aj jump. Aj then stopped jumping and fell into a sitting position towards Aksana.

"Or you can just mess up the sheets with me." Aj winked.

"Its all day with you isn't it. Now you know we can't do that before a show because we will both be tired. We both know being tired and wrestling don't mix, and I couldn't bare seeing you get very hurt." Aksana said as she cupped Aj's face and gave her a kiss.

"Yea I guess you're right. I remember seeing a Friday's. Let's go there because if I remember correctly that was the chain restaurant where we had our first unofficial date." Aj giggled causing Aksana to laugh remembering that day.

"Haha oh yea that was such a great day wasn't it. Do you think Liqmad Ick will want to come too?" Aksana laughed while Aj laughed to.

"Hahaha where did you even come up with that name! Like what on earth possessed you to choose that name!"

"I dunno I didn't do much of anything so I had a lot of downtime."

"Oh man that was funny, but come on let's go. This time we can be ourselves." Aj said as she got off the bed and hugged her girlfriend. "We don't need do be people we're not." Aj said as she looked into Aksana's eyes.

"Yea I know I wouldn't want to be anybody else, especially when I have such a beautiful girlfriend like you." Aksana smiled before she passionately kissed her.

The girls then grabbed their stuff and headed out to get lunch together. After they finished there they still had some time left before the show so they took a nice walk in town. Of course they did a little shopping also. By the time they got back to the hotel, they had just enough time to get to the house show. So they got their bags together and left.

It only to half an hour for them to get there so they were a little early.

"Well this is it. It's the moment of truth." Aj said plainly

"Yea regardless I will still love you. So let's go in there and kick some ass!" Aksana said as she got out the car with Aj not too far behind her. They then proceeded to get their bags out the trunk.

"Oh hey babe look there go some fans over there. Should we go over there?" Aj asked pointing over towards a few fans that were standing by the barricade that separates the superstar parking lot from the spectator parking lot.

"I dunno it's up to you, just be prepared to answer questions."

"I think we should go we have time, plus there's only like twenty fans over there." Aj said as she took her bag out the trunk.

"Alright then let's go say hi!" Aksana smiled as she grabbed her bag and gave Aj a kiss on the cheek. They then walked over to the fans. The fans were really excited to see them walking towards them. Aksana noticed how big of a smile Aj had while she was interacting with the younger fans. She continued to think until a teenaged fan called her name snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Hey Aksana do you think I could get a picture with you?" Asked the girl.

"Yea of course!" Aksana then leaned in close and took a pic with the fan.

"Thank you so much I just love you and Aj. I guess you can say I'm a Leeana shipper you two are just the cutest couple ever!" Gushed the fan.

"Well thank you, I like you too you seem pretty cool!" Aksana politely smiled to which Aj then walked over towards her.

"Well look at that babe I guess you do have a fan!" Aj joked.

"Oh haha very funny, I'll have you know I have a pretty decent sized fan base." Aksana retorted.

"OMG Aj can I get a photo with the both of you! I just love Leeana!" The girl squealed.

"Yea sure." Aj said as she took the girls phone and took a selfie of all three of them.

After the girls greeted and took photos with all the fans they said good bye and headed into the building. As they walked nobody seemed to be bothered by the fact they were an item. And if they did have a problem nobody dared being vocal about it in fear of knowing what Aksana has done and who she is related to. They kept walking until they got to the Showcard, seeing that they both were scheduled to be in a tag match together against the Funkadactlys.

"Well this is going to be fun!" Aj smiled

"You got that right!" Aksana agreed. They then headed off to go get ready for their match later.

"I'm going to go to catering did you want anything?" Aksana asked as she pulled one of Aj's love bites shirts on.

"Umm could you grab me a water?"

"Ok I will be back soon." Aksana then left the room and walked towards catering. When she got there she noticed Zack sitting alone at a table so she decided to go sit next to him.

"Hey Z how goes it?" She asked cautiously afraid of how he might react.

"Oh hey Aksana. I'm doing ok I guess." Zack said plainly.

"I hope you aren't mad at me."

"No I just want to know why. Why would you want to be with someone who treated you so harshly? I don't get it I mean where did I go wrong?" Zack said in a distraught voice.

"Zack you didn't do anything wrong it wasn't anything you did. If anything you did everything right you were the perfect gentleman, and if I were single I would totally want you for myself. It's just like I told you the first time I've loved her since our FCW days and it's not easy to get over someone you love, and I really did feel like my love for her was hopeless. And I really did have feelings for you. That was until a few months back specifically the one when she slapped you. After you left my room she came over, and then she explained why she did what she did. Then I realized that my love for her wasn't totally hopeless, and she umm...we uhh... Spent the night together and the morning after and from there it just blossomed." Aksana explained the best she could.

"So then if that was the thing, why did you let me believe I had a chance?"

"Well it was never my intentions to do that to you Zack, and I mean it from the bottom of my heart. Honestly you did have a chance, but then Aj said she loved me and she meant it. It's not everyday somebody says they are in love with you and mean it. I can't even begin to describe how happy I was at that moment. It was like nothing else in the world mattered but me and her. So I guess I just didn't care about how anybody felt and..." Aksana trailed off unsure of what to say next. "Look Z honestly I don't know why I did that but I'm sorry. I really am I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you I'm not that kind of person. And if it's not that much of a hassle for you I would love it if we can still be friends." Aksana said sincerely "Please say yes because I'm going to need a friend who actually has a chance of beating me in a drinking game, because Aj is a light weight and I would win every time." Aksana giggled getting Zack to crack a smile.

"Alright I forgive you but next time we go out it's on you!"

"Great I wouldn't want to have it any other way. Anyways I probably should get going before Aj comes looking for me."

"Alright see you around, and good luck later!" Zack smiled

"Thanks and good luck to you too!" Aksana said as she grabbed two waters and a plum, then headed back to Aj.

"It's about time you came back I was getting worried." Aj said as she gave Aksana a hug. Aksana then gave Aj her water.

"Yea sorry I was talking to Zack."

"Oh... How is he doing?" Aj said slowly

"He was a little broken by us being together, but it's ok now we are friends again." Aksana said as she sat down on the couch and continued to eat her plum. Aj then walked over and sat on her lap.

"Well that's good, and you can hang out with him when you like. Just promise me you won't let him interfere with our down time."

"Now you know I could never let anybody interfere with Leeana time. I love you too much to ever pass up on spending time with you." Aksana smiled as she kissed Aj on her temple.

"Good because I love you too! But we should get going its almost time for our match." Aj stated as she got up and held out her hand to help her stand up.

"Ok let's go then." Aksana said as she finished her plum. She then grabbed Aj's title belt and held out her other hand for Aj to grab, which she grabbed tightly. "You ready to kick some ass?"

"Oh yea lets go show those other divas who runs this company." Aj smiled before they left the room and walked to the gorilla position.

Once they got there they both began to stretch, until they were rudely interrupted.

"Well look it here! If it isn't the two love birds!"

"Ugh what do you two want? I could have sworn I told you to stay away from us." Aksana growled, instinctively Aj stood in front of Aksana in case something happens

"Whoa there down doggy, no need to be so harsh. Brie and I just wanted to say congrats on coming out." Nikki smirked

"Yea it's not like we didn't all know that already. I mean we understand no guys want to deal with a total nut case like you Aj. So you tricked poor Aksana into being your girlfriend." Brie laughed as she high-fived her sister. Aksana didn't take to kindly to them insulting her Aj and she was on the verge of seeing red.

"Oh no Brie then again she isn't even American. So she probably thinks that its part of the script." laughed Nikki. Aj could sense that Aksana was so close to doing something drastic.

"Aksana no calm down. Don't listen to them they are just trying to mess with your head." Aj spoke but Aksana just kept staring daggers at them both. Aj knew it wouldn't end pretty, Aksana usually always has something to say but for some reason she was dead silent.

"Aww look Aj's little minion is getting mad! I guess she does know some English" Brie mocked

"Awe what's the matter did Aj forget to give you back your brains this morning?" Nikki chuckled.

"Babe no don't listen to them they are just jealous of what we have. They aren't worth our time." Aj spoke holding Aksana back.

"No Aj I got this." Aksana spoke softly as she pushed Aj to the side getting right up in both the Bella's faces. "You know you two have a lot of nerve coming over here like this. Because if I remember correctly last time we were this close I gave you a concussion and rocked you with one hit. Now we could go about this one of two ways. One you can just walk away now and nobody gets hurt or I can kick both of your asses and then when I'm finished with you I'll ship you both to hell where you belong." Aksana growled. It was then that Aj's music began to play signaling it was time to go. Aj then grabbed Aksana by her arm and started to lead her towards the curtain.

"Come on they aren't worth it. Let's just go out there and you can take your anger out in the ring. Now let's go!" Aj said firmly.

"Alright I got to go consider yourselves lucky. Next time you might not be as fortunate." Aksana sneered as she walked to the curtain. "Oh and Nikki could you tell John to stop calling me I'm already taken!" Aksana smiled before she disappeared behind the curtain.

When the girls walked through the curtains they were greeted with a surprisingly warm welcome. As they stood atop the ramp, they both took a moment to soak it all in. As they looked over the sea of WWE Universe members they could see Leeana signs, Aj had signs, and even Aksana had a couple signs. The sights and sound of the crowd made them both forget about what just happened backstage, and brought a smile to their faces. Aksana then turned to Aj and attempted to talk over the crowd.

"See I told you they wouldn't hate us!" Aksana smiled and she then grabbed Aj's hand and started down the ramp. The crowd was loving it as they walked to the ring and did their normal entrance.

* * *

**Well it looks like the fans like Leeana... others not so much. But who cares as long as they have a relationship built on honesty & loyalty right?... Remember its ok to run across the street when ever you feel like it the cars will stop for you. -Joz**


	32. Don't listen to him

The match went pretty good for the girls. They made a great team with Aj being the technical wrestler and Aksana to bring the power to the team. For most of the match it was just Aksana taking out her frustrations, every now and then she would let Aj get in a few hits. The match ended with Aksana using the Widow's Peak on Cameron while Aj hit Naomi with a Shinning Wizard as she went for the pin. After high-fiveing some of the fans they headed backstage.

"Wow that was so awesome! Who would have thought we would make an awesome team?" Aj gleefully said as she jumped up and down

"Whoa Aj how are you still full of energy? But I know right did you see all those sign, it was pretty awesome." Aksana said as she pulled Aj in for a hug.

"Yea I guess I didn't have anything to worry about after all. How is it you are always right?" Aj said looking up at Aksana. Aksana leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Because I'm just naturally smart and always right. But come on let's I want to get out of this outfit."

"Why you look so sexy in it though, not as sexy as when you are naked fresh out of the shower, and now that I think about it I'm not so sure I like you wearing that outfit. It's giving away all your secrets that only I should see." Aj said noticing Aksana's black and blue leotard attire she was wearing

"Well now and just why would I do that. I actually like wearing my attire it shows off all my assets, and in a way it just show the people what belongs to you. But I understand if you don't like showing me off." Aksana frowned as she began to walk away, guilt tripping Aj. Aj sighed and followed her.

"No babe it's not even like that. You know I love your body, and I love all of you." Aksana then made it to Aj's locker room where she walked in and closed the door behind herself. To which Aj opened the door and then walked in closing and locking the door behind her. Aj then grabbed Aksana by the hips and forced her against the wall. "Now why do you have to jump to conclusions? You know I love you and your beautiful body. I didn't mean it like that." Aj cooed

"Well it didn't sound that way." Aksana said matter of factly as she folded her arms. To which Aj gently unfolded them and wrapped them around her own waist, she then wrapped her arms around Aksana's waist so they were hugging each other.

"No I think you look terrific in that outfit, so if you want to wear it every day then so be it. It's just that I don't want to have to share this magnificent work of art of a body you have with other people." Aj said sincerely getting Aksana to chuckle lightly.

"Haha that's cute Aj, I know I have a banging body I just wanted to make sure you thought so too. Besides even if you were serious I would still wear it anyways. But it was nice to know you care about me." Aksana smiled

"You are such an asshole! You really had me thinking I upset you. You really are so conceded." Aj gasped as she playfully hit her, getting Aksana to laugh

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it I love messing with you. And besides you still love me regardless."

"Yea you're lucky I'm in a good mood right now."

"Ok well now I feel a little bad, how about we do whatever it is you want to do tonight?" Aksana suggested

"Anything?" Aj said as she raised an eyebrow

"Yes anything you want to do we will do it. As long as it reasonable." Aj smiled at those words.

"Okay!" Aj said as she let go of Aksana and began to undress. She then noticed Aksana still standing where she left her, and she was watching her with a slight smirk. So Aj decided to use it to her advantage, she then slowly began to remove every article of clothing at a dreadfully slow pace. She started with her boots bending over to unzip them. After the boots were gone, she started to remove her shirt making sure to flip her hair after it came off leaving her in her black with pink trim bra. The next to go was her jorts which she decided to hook her thumbs in the waist band and run them along her hips until they were right above her butt. Where she slowly started to pull them down wiggling her hips, for emphasis, to reveal her matching boyshort panties making sure she bent over as far as she could so Aksana could have a great view of her ass. Leaving her in just her bra, panties, and her knee high socks.

"You're a tease you know that right!" Aksana said with an amused smile.

"What are you talking about? I'm just changing into my street clothes so we can go back to the hotel." Aj smiled innocently.

"Well if you are trying to turn me on it's certainly working. And don't think just because we are in a public place I won't fuck you senseless right now."

"Well I don't doubt that, but I know you won't. Or at least not after last time we did this and we were so loud that they thought we were fighting each other." Aj smirked recalling the day the almost got caught.

"Well that was before people knew about us. But yea you're right I do make you scream a lot so and I don't want to be interrupted nor do I want you to hold in your cries of pleasure. So I'm just going to go get some water, and when I come back we can go." Aksana dreadfully reasoned as she pulled on a shirt and opened the door. "You are so lucky we are in public. Just wait until we get back to the hotel!"

"Great I can't wait!" Aj purred.

"Ergh! Keep it up and I promise you you're going to wish you didn't." Aksana warned as she left the room. Aksana decided to head to catering and grab a water so she could calm down. She then walked to an empty table and started to go through the unread messages on her phone. She was only sitting there for about five minutes until someone sat down in the seat across from her.

"What are you doing over here alone? Did Aj finally come to her senses and dump you?" Punk smirked getting Aksana to let out a soft chuckle.

"Are you really still on this? What part of she doesn't want you anymore, and you had your chance don't you understand?" Aksana spat

"Umm well mostly all of it really. Because sooner or later Aj will see that you are nothing but a common street whore and come crawling back home to me!" Punk bragged right before Aksana slapped the taste out of his mouth.

"Now if you ever insult me like that again I swear I will have you fitted for a pair of cement shoes and a one way ticket to the bottom of the Pacific." Aksana growled at Punk but he just grabbed his cheek and grinned.

"Well you're a lot stronger than I thought you were. But if anything you should be the last one threatening people."

"Oh yea? And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Well for starters I know she doesn't love you as much as she says, you see your precious little Aj isn't as innocent as she seems I witnessed it myself. I would tell you... But I'd rather you find out yourself because it is going to be funny and I want to see both your reactions! But then again you did say you tell each other everything, it looks like she held out some very important information." He smirked

"Oh yea and you expect me to believe you of all people? You've been out to get me ever since Aj stopped hanging out with you, this is probably one of your weird plans to break us up. So I'm going to tell you this one time and it's going to be the last time. Me and Aj are in LOVE nothing you do could ever break us up, so just give up your done! So why don't you just mind your own business and we will mind ours. You can literally have any girl you want what is you obsession with my Aj?" Aksana stated firmly

"Well it's simple really. I just want back what was mine in the first place. So if that means I have to go through you then fine by me. I'm telling you she is just going through a phase, and soon she will realize you can't give her things that I can. She's already half way there all I need is time, you know what they say time always finds the truth." He said with an all knowing smirk

"First Aj isn't an object she is a human being who just so happens to be MY girlfriend NOT yours. Just give it up you lost I won, now get over yourself. She loves me and I know she would never cheat on me nor would she leave me for you. So just leave us alone!" And with that Aksana stormed away. But no matter how bad she hatted Punk there was one thing that stuck in the back of her mind. _"She doesn't love you as much as she says I witnessed it myself: it looks like she held out on some very important information." _ But then again he said he will do whatever it takes to get Aj back.

But Aksana decided to just push it to the back of her mind but it would just keep coming back. "_I'm pretty sure Aj would tell me everything right? But then again it came from the mouth of Punk you can never trust everything that comes out his mouth. I dunno but I trust her to tell me if she did something horrible. I guess I can only hope this isn't one of her twisted games. Hell if she had no problem ruining her best friend's love life she would definitely have no problem ruining my life."_ She then let out a sigh and walked into the locker room to find Aj sitting on the couch on her phone. Aj then looked up and smiled at Aksana to which she gave her a half smile back. Causing Aj to fur her eyebrows in worry.

"Hey what's the matter? What happened that made you so glum?" Aj questioned as she walked over to her and gave her a hug, to which Aksana just let out a deep sigh.

"Nothing I'm fine see." Aksana spoke as she flashed Aj a toothy smile. "You ready to go?"

"Yea but aren't you going to change out of that?" Aj spoke as she noticed she was still in her ring gear.

"Nah I will do it when we get to the hotel." Aksana reasoned as she pulled on a pair of basketball short on and grabbed her bag. Leading Aj to do the same as they headed out to the parking lot. The car ride was rather silent besides the radio that was playing. Aj picked up on Aksana's sudden change in additude, but she decided to leave it alone.

When they got back to the room Aksana made a beline straight for the bathroom locking the door behind herself. That action was another thing Aj picked up on her and Aksana always took showers together, but Aj let that one alone maybe she just wanted to be left alone. It was pretty late about a quarter to eleven so Aj decided the least she could do was order them both somthing to eat. So she knocked on the door loud enough so Aksana could here it over the shower.

"Hey I'm going to order some dinner what do you want to eat?" After a few moments she responded.

"I'm not that hungry so just get me a glass of chocolate milk."

"Babe that isn't food what do you want to go with it?"

"I told you I'm not hungry so the milk is fine." Aj let out a sigh

"Alright I can't make you change your mind." Aj spoke softly before she went to go order dinner. About twenty minutes later Aksana emerged from the bathroom in her bra and panties.

"Bathrooms all yours if you want it." Aksana said plainly as she was rummaging through her bags for a shirt not stopping to look at Aj.

"Ok thanks I guess. The food is here I got you some Mac-n-Cheese in case you got hungry later and because I know it's your favorite." Aj said cautiously as she pointed towards where the food was sitting on the table.

"Alright thank you." Aksana said calmly. Aj then got up and headed to the bathroom. About ten minutes later Aj finished her shower and walked out to find her girlfriend sitting at the table drinking her milk. So Aj went on to go get dressed, and then she walked over to the table and sat down.

It was then that the final red flag flew up. Aksana didn't even touch her food. Something was wrong Aksana would always eat her mac-n-cheese no matter her mood. Something happened back at the arena and she was determined to find out what happened.

"Ok babe seriously what's wrong? Because now it's starting to worry me." Aj spoke

"Nothing is wrong I'm fine." Aksana said not looking up from her cup.

"No you aren't I know your lying. You haven't even touched your mac-n-cheese, and you love mac-n-cheese! You haven't said more than ten words at a time to me since the arena."

"Aj can we just drop this please. I don't really want to do this right now." Aksana spoke as she sipped her milk.

"No we can't drop it Aksana we didn't even shower together! We always shower together and you won't even look at me. Will you please look at me and tell me what's wrong." Aj said causing Aksana to look up at her to reveal her slightly blood shot red eyes.

"There are you happy now?"

"Slightly, now can you please explain to me what happened? You know I don't like it when you cry so can you please talk to me?" Aj said sincerely as Aksana just kept looking down at her cup before she spoke up

"If you did something you know you shouldn't have done you would tell me right?" Aksana questioned as she looked into Aj's eyes

"Ideally yea, what would make you think like that? Was it those twin bitches? I'm telling you don't listen to what they say they are only just trying to break us down."

"No it wasn't them actually it was Punk this time."

"He didn't hurt you did he, I swear I will kill him!" Aj said as she moved so she was sitting next to her and she grabbed her hand.

"No its just he said something's and I guess I let it get to me. And some of the things made me think pretty deep. They lead me think that I might lose you and just the thought of not being able to hug and kiss you every day, and not being able to wake up with you in my arms anymore is just heartbreaking to me I guess." Aksana murmured getting Aj to sit in her lap and wrap her arms around her neck and look deep into her eyes.

"Well first you shouldn't let him get to you because that is what he does. He gets into your head and slowly breaks you down until you crumble. I would know I was there, but then you came along and kept me from falling. So whatever he said to you just ignore it. And you don't have to cry about losing me because I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon without you. And I know I could never ever get use to not having you hold me as I sleep and I love your hugs and kisses. I love it when you hold my hand, the way my hand fits perfectly in yours. I especially love it when we make love, because it makes me feel like I'm on cloud nine and I never want to come down." Aj said pouring her heart out earning a slight smile from Aksana. "I have a whole list shall I keep going?"

"Ok I get what you are saying. I have nothing to worry about. But can you keep going I need to hear you say it." Aksana said as she picked Aj up and walked over to the bed.

"Ok well I love it when you laugh and your nose scrunches up it makes you look so cute. I love it when you protect me it makes me feel like I'm the only person that is worth saving." Aj spoke softly as she cuddled into Aksana. "I love it when we go out and you wrap your arms around me protectively. And the way you squint your eyes and stare at me when you don't think something is funny when I think it's hilarious. I love the way you look at me it makes me know that you care. Also when I look into your eyes, I swear I could paint galaxies with the stars I see in them! " Aj just kept listing things she loved about Aksana until she eventually fell asleep. All the things Aj listed gave Aksana all the reassurance she needed to know that this is real and wasn't some crazy dream. Maybe things will be okay after all.

* * *

**Okay then... After reading this chapter I want you to keep this in mind, All you need is a Hammer to Break a Diamond ;)- Joz**


	33. A Present for You both

**Ok so half way through it switches POV, its just that way I can capture the exact feelings and to better explain what is going on. Anyway See ya at the bottom!**

* * *

After that night the girl's relationship only got stronger as the days went by. Dealing with the day to day troubles of being in a same sex relationship. Having random late night chats, surprise adventures to random places. All in the cycle of kicking ass in the evening and taking names in the morning. Aksana would go out and tear through the diva's division while Aj would wait backstage and then Aj would take care of her business in the ring with Aksana cheering her on from backstage. Everything was going great and the two couldn't be anymore happy. So that brings us to the week before Christmas Eve and the girls were discussing their plan for the holiday.

"Well my mum wants me home for Christmas this year, so I was thinking we could spend a few days with your family and then the night of Christmas Eve we fly over to be with my family. That way we would make it there on Christmas Day sometime." Aksana spoke

"Umm yea that seems fair I guess." Aj shrugged a little unsure.

"I can tell you are a little bit scared to meet my family. I promise you there is nothing to worry about my parents and my brother are actually pretty cool, they all speak English so you won't have to pull out a translator every few seconds. But I could just translate for you anyways but I will teach you the basics so you aren't completely out of the loop." Aksana promised as she pulled Aj into her lap.

"I'm not scared to meet them it's just... Yea I guess I am kind of nervous. I just don't like not knowing what the people around me are saying. Plus I won't even really know anybody except you."

"Well Lisa is going to be there so you could talk to her also. But I promise to try not to leave your side while we are there. And there really is no need to fear my family we are all just a bunch of people who love each other and are very accepting of new additions to the family. Nobody judges anybody, everybody just sits around laughing and having a good time. And my mum told me that Luka is bringing his girlfriend to meet them too so you won't be the only newcomer."

"Wait you have a brother?!" Aj said in surprise.

"Yea I told you that already. Wow April it's really nice to know you listen to me! But yea he is older than me, he was pretty much my rock I held onto growing up. He was always so protective of me. I guess you can say he is my best friend so really it's him you have to impress."

"I do listen to you... just sometimes I forget. But do you think he will like me? I mean I'm not exactly your average picture perfect girlfriend."

"Of course he will love you even if you aren't perfect. But you are more than perfect to me so if they don't like you I will still like you!" Aksana smiled as she poked Aj in the stomach. Which Aj just kissed her in return.

"I love you I do honestly. I really don't want to ever lose you, you keep me grounded." Aj smiled as she leaned her forehead to Aksana's

"Yea I love you too, but there's something a very pretty girl once told me one time... What was it again?... Oh yeah that's right! Leeana forever it's you and me against the world babe!" Aksana smirked

"You are so cheesy! But it is me and you forever and always!" And with that Aj gave Aksana a passionate kiss with all the love she could put into it. They both pulled apart when they were both breathless.

"God I love kissing you! I will never get tired of doing that." Aksana smiled

"Well it's just like you said I'm sweet like ice cream." Aj giggled earning another breath taking kiss.

"Yea you are and I do love me some ice cream. Which now that I think about it we do have about six hours till we gotta go to the arena, and I would very much love to have a nice big bowl of ice cream." Aksana suggested in a seductive manner.

"Well it is certainly do-able, as long as we can add hot fudge and whipped cream to it!" Aj purred in Aksana's ear.

"Oh fuck! Hell yea you can have a little hot fudge with that!" Aksana exclaimed before she passionately attached her lips to Aj's as she slowly flipped Aj so her back was on the bed. "Did I mention I love eating ice cream when you're involved?"

"Oh shut up and kiss me!" Aj exclaimed as she pulled Aksana down by her shirt.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Aksana's POV **

It was about a little after four when Aj and I finished making love I think. I don't really remember that much because I was so into Aj that I guess we lost track of time, but good thing I decided to set an alarm for six pm in case we fell asleep when we finished. Which we did and as usual Aj seems to almost never hear our alarms go off, but I don't mind because that means I get to wake her up how I want. This time I decide to wake her up with a kiss.

"Well good morning beautiful!" I said softly as her eyes fluttered open and she smiled. She is so cute when she wakes up, especially after a deep sleep I caused.

"Hey sexy!" Aj smiled.

"Come on we gotta get up and get ready."

"Already! I don't want to go yet." Aj said in her cute scruffy voice when she wakes up.

"I know but we have to shower before we go." I said softly only getting Aj to pout

"Alright, but can we pick something up to eat because quite frankly I worked up an appetite."

"Yea I agree, but let's get ready first then we can worry about what to eat." I reasoned as I got out the bed and walked into the bathroom.

An hour later we both were clothed and ready to go. So we loaded up the car and left for the arena. The arena was only ten minutes away so it didn't take long for us to get there. We then did our normal routine when we are at a show. Go in, check the match card, get ready. Tonight I had a match against Nikki and it couldn't have come at a better time. Now I get to break a Bella and then go Home for Christmas. This day couldn't possibly get any better! My match was the fifth of the night so we went to Aj's locker room and there I decided to get ready for my match later.

"Hey babe?" Aj asked.

"Yes Aj?"

"When you finish getting ready can we go get food?"

"Yea, I'm done now so let's go." I said before I pulled on a Love Bites shirt as Aj walked over to me and hugged me around the waist.

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you look in my shirt?"

"Oh yea you like? I think I look sexy too, but then again I look good in everything!" I said confidently as I struck a pose earning a laugh from Aj.

"You really are one of a kind, but come on let's go I'm hungry!" Aj declared as she interlaced her hand with mine and took off towards catering. After practically dragging me down the halls we finally made it to catering.

"What are you going to eat?" Aj asked as she held her plate.

"I don't know about you but that Mac-n-cheese down there is calling my name." I said as I walked towards it.

"Of course I should have guessed that you would choose that."

"Well I can't just let it sit there somebody has to eat it. And I refuse to see it go to waste. Plus it' my favorite food." I stated simply as I finished loading my plate. I then decided to get a veggie wrap and water to go with it. After that I found an empty table and sat down. It wasn't long before Aj sat in the chair next to me. "What did you get?"

"Some fruit, a chicken wrap and Spanish rice, with a Coke." She proclaimed proudly. "I like how you got a veggie wrap as a side to your Mac-n-cheese there."

"Well there is no rule against it so I shall eat as I please!" I said before I took a bite of my food.

"Yea I can't fight you there." Aj said as she also started to dig in. We were eating contently until he came and sat down.

"Well hello ladies!"

"Seriously what do you want Punk? I thought I told you to stay away from us!" I snapped.

"Whoa calm down I come in peace. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for being such a jerk to both of you. Mostly to you Aksana I mean it." Punk said in a calm sympathetic voice.

"Well that's nice but we are kind of in the middle of doing something." Aj spoke

"No really I am. I have come to terms with the fact that you two are in love and that there is no separating you two. I know it took me long enough to realize it and I'm sorry for making life hell for the both of you. And so I guess it's time for me move on and let it go. So I'm sorry and if time permits I would love it if we could be friends in the future." He said with the most sincere face. I looked at Aj who was looking at me and I could tell she thought he was serious this time also so after a couple seconds of reading each other Aj spoke up.

"Alright Phil we forgive you, but if you ever slight as say or do something out of line you are done. Got it?"

"Yes I understand, and I even got the both of you an early Christmas present. I only got one for the both of you to share. But I'm sure it will be worth it in the end. I got to go make sure the best present in the world ready for later." Punk said as he got up and walked away. As he spoke that last time I got an uneasy feeling from it, but then again I don't trust him or most things he says.

"Well that was random and I certainly didn't expect him to apologize." Aj said

"'Yea I know but I still don't like him nor do I trust him."

"Yea but what other option do we have. He might really be trying to change so we have to believe him."

"Hmm I guess only time will tell. But come on let's go relax before I have to warm up later." I said as I grabbed our empty plates and threw them out as we left and headed back to the locker room.

When we got there we just cuddled up on the couch and watched the show on the TV monitor. Next thing I remember is it was time for me to get ready to go. So I did my usual stretches with a little help from Aj. Then we headed down to the gorilla.

"Are you coming out with me or are you staying back here?" I asked as I sat Aj on a nearby crate, and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Well that depends do you want me to go with you?"

"Well I would very much love it if you did come with me!"

"Ok then I will go, but only if you give me a kiss first!" Aj giggled.

"You are so cute!" I said before I leaned in for a kiss. It wasn't long after that I heard my music start to play. "Come on let's get out there don't want to keep the fans waiting for their favorite duo!" I said before I gave Aj another kiss and grabbed her hand in mine and walked through the curtain. When we walked through the curtain the fans went crazy seeing us come out together.

The match went pretty well on my part. I really do enjoy roughing up the Bella's especially after what they did to my Aj a few months back. She put up a good defense but in the end she fell victim to the Widow's Peak. Now I know why Vic used it so much it's so much fun. After I won the match Aj climbed into the ring and jumped up onto me and wrapped her legs around my waist. She then leaned in and gave me a huge kiss. As we were doing that my music stopped and _Cult of Personality _rang through the speakers, causing us to separate but I still held her hand.

"Oh that's cute look at the two love birds in the ring. It melts my heart... really it does. First I just wanted to say congrats on your match there Aksana I'm sure Victoria is very proud of you. Anyways I thought that since everybody is in a good mood and the both of you are in the ring now, I would just give you two your Christmas present now." Punk said as he took a seat at the top of the ramp. I looked at Aj and she looked at me and shrugged causing us both to look back at Punk. "Judging by how you two are looking at me I guess that is a yes. Alright great so basically over the past couple weeks I decided to... Document your lives together unbeknownst to the both of you. You know so it wouldn't ruin the surprise, so then I got a guy to take all the clips and photos I got of the both of you and put it all into one big video. So that I could show the whole world what true love really is. But before we play it I just want to let you all know I didn't watch it yet, so to some degree it's going to be a surprise for all of us. But ley me warn you all these two have no boundaries out in public! Alright roll the film!" Punk finished as the Titiantron began to play the film.

* * *

**Oh hey you made it! So what do you think of the new Punk? Do you think He put together a good Video? Also just a FYI I decided too make WWE PG-13 so anything goes like back in the Attitude Era. In case you aven't figured it out yet I really really LOVE Mac-n-Cheese-Joz**


	34. True Love Everybody

**Aksana's POV**

The clip began to play and it starts off really cute with both mine and Aj's names in a heart. The first photos were from the day when I picked Aj up from the airport. Then there is the clip from when me and Aj went to the beach before Thanksgiving just the important parts.

_Are you guys an item, and if so how long?" _

_"Yes we are, and about three months officially." Aj smiled._

_What about your co-workers?" _

_"What about them?" Aksana questioned_

_"How do you think they are going to react to you two being together?" _

_"Well for starters I know it will answer a lot of questions! Plus I'm pretty sure they all figured it out by now." Aj giggled. _

_"Yea, we are all adults here so we can work it out, and not make things awkward. But none of them have anything to worry about, because we only have eyes for each other." Aksana stated_

Then it showed a good amount of pictures of us together from that day. Then it showed random photos of us hugging or kissing somewhere backstage. There were a few more clips of me and Aj just doing weird things together. He even screen-shoted a couple tweets about us from Leeana shippers. The whole time I was watching I couldn't help but think when the hell did he have time to take these videos and photos. And I definitely don't remember seeing anybody take these photos, he is one sneaky bastard. I could tell Aj was thinking the same because she squeezed my hand tighter. Most of the clips were all pretty familiar to me because it they all involved me and Aj. And let's be honest how could I forget a moment I spend with my Love bug.

They all seemed familiar except for one, it was a camera view of what appeared to be the hallway of a hotel. In the bottom right corner it was dated three days before Thanksgiving, as the film played you saw me and Aj come out of a room and only I had my luggage. Ok well this must have been the morning where I flew down to Tampa then a few hours later Aj was to fly down too. That's weird why would that be in here? I then felt Aj let go of my hand and grab a mic.

"Alright Punk we've seen enough turn it off. There's no need to finish this here. We all get the point!" Aj said sternly. Maybe this is some weird inside joke between her and Punk. But I still have no idea what this has to do with anything.

"Stop the film! Stop the film!" Punk yelled. "Umm... What's the matter Aksana you look a little lost! I bet you are wondering what does this scene have to do with anything? It seems Aj knows exactly why this clip is so important to your relationship!"

"I said that's enough! Can somebody please turn this off we don't need to see this anymore. It means nothing." Aj yelled. At this point I was so lost it wasn't even funny. Why is she being so defensive all of a sudden? Now I'm really interested in what is going to happen next.

"Oh man Aj you didn't tell her yet!? Oh damn see now I feel like an asshole, but then again that's what happens when you screw me over. So if we could, ladies and gentlemen True Love!" Punk exclaimed as the film continued to play and Aj jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist and began to make out with me almost as if she were trying to distract me from what is about to happen. Normally I would kiss back but the video had my full attention. As the video played on it was Aj going back into the room. Then it skips forward about an hour and... Is that... Victoria!? What is she doing visiting Aj I don't remember her telling me she did nor did I ask her to. Aj then stopped kissing me and she started to hug me and whisper into my ear.

"I'm so sorry I really am. I never meant for you to find out this way. It meant nothing I promise I don't know what came over me. I love you and only you." She cried in my ear. What the hell is she talking about I guess she... After Vic enters the room, the video clip skips an hour and she emerges from the room. Her hair is messed up, clothes look sloppy, she looks a little pale, almost like she just got done... No! No! No! No! No! No! It can't be no. No! Not my Aj!

That's when it hit me like a ton of bricks, I feel like somebody shot me in the chest and just left me for dead. I can't no, I won't believe it, and it doesn't help the fact that she is still hanging on to me. So I pull her off of me and the look in her eyes says it all. I feel like someone just ripped out my heart cremated it, took the ash baked it into a pie and made me eat it. My own fucking cousin fucked the love of my life. I've never felt so stupid in my whole entire life the two people I love and mean the most to me they screwed me over. I knew it was all too good to be true, I should have known she would just end up playing me in the end. Now she's hugging me but I can't bring myself to hug her back. She's crying hysterically and saying sorry but all her words, all of the good times we had together mean nothing to me anymore I can't tell if she was ever really in love with me to begin with. I can't do this anymore I got to get out of here. So I push her away from me and I begin to leave the ring, as my feet hit the floor Punk speaks up again.

"Stop the tape! Awe Aksana where are you going? You can't leave just yet I didn't get to the best part. You see Aj what you didn't realize is that if you're going to cheat you don't do it where there are other people who know you are cheating can hear it. And you definitely should not do it when people have smart phones that can record sound." At this point I just want to disappear into darkness. There is a pain in my chest where my heart should be and I know the pain isn't going anywhere for a long time. I just want to go home I have to get out of here. I can hear her crying even harder she keeps saying she loves me and that she is sorry behind me. I don't believe it anymore everything around me doesn't make sense anymore. Punk keeps talking with the most devious smile.

"Oh yea that's right I got you on audio Aj. So now ladies and gentlemen I present to you the sound of the True Love bond between Aj and Aksana!" Punk announced in his best announcer voice. And then it starts, the sounds that only confirms what happened. It was the sound of cries of pleasure coming from my Aj that only I should hear, being caused by someone who isn't me but just so happens to be my own flesh and blood cousin. At this point I couldn't stop the tears from falling anymore and this time I literally felt my heart drop in my chest and break.

_"Look kid I don't have all day. So you better-" She was interrupted by Aj attaching her lips to hers, only breaking the kiss when Aj began to remove Victoria's shirt. "A little bit feisty today aren't we?" Vic laughed. _

_"I've waited seven whole months. So I'm going to get what I want." Aj said before she pulled her in for another kiss. Victoria didn't like not being in control so she grabbed Aj's hands and pinned them above her head. _

_"If we are going to do this we are going to do it my way!" She demanded before she went to work on Aj's neck. She didn't have to do much besides remove Aj's bra being she was already half naked. So she remove the bra and threw it over her shoulder, and began to suck on her left nipple while she played with the other. Earning a throaty moan from Aj. When she finished with the left she switched to the right and began to suck on the right nipple while she played with the left. _

_"Mmm Fuck Victoria!" Aj purred before Vic crashed her lips onto Aj's letting their tongues dance until they were breathless. _

_"Now comes the best part!" Victoria then dragged her hand down Aj's body until she got the waistline of Aj's panties. When she got there she slowly pulled them down Victoria was right in front of Aj's now wet center. After giving Aj a devilish grin she began to lick at her folds like crazy. _

_"Ahh fuck Victoria... Oh shit... So good!" Aj cried out causing Vic to add two fingers into her heat while she still sucked and licked her clit. "Gahh! Mmm... Right there... Keep going so close!" Aj moaned. _

_Victoria then added another finger and quicker her pace as Aj began to buck her hips desperately trying to get as much contact as she could from her before she came. All it did was make her quicken her fingers and added a little more force to get as deep into Aj as she could. "Oh fuck... That's it I'm going to... I'm going to... Ahh Victoria! Yes" Aj moaned out loud as she hit her orgasm. _

_"Wow you are a lot louder than I thought you would be!" Victoria chuckled trying to catch her breath. _

_"Oh yea well I think I could make you scream louder!" Aj challenged before she overpowered Victoria. "We are going to play my way now!"_

I couldn't listen to this anymore I feel sick to my stomach I got to go. So I start my way up the ramp and Punk is absolutely loving this. When I got to the top I look back in the ring, and Aj looks a mess pulling on her hair crying and yelling apologies. I wish I didn't look back because now it just hurts even more. I walked through the curtain and I can't even see straight, I can feel them staring and it just makes me want to scream. I don't know where to go I can't go back to the locker room, so I just find a random empty dark hallway I keep walking until I get to the end, and I just break down. I can't believe what just happened how could she do that to me? I was nothing but good to her, I gave her my all. Everything she wanted I gave it to her. What did I do to make her do this? Where did I go wrong? She was my everything and now I just don't know anymore. But the worst part of it all is that it happened in front of the entire world.

I'm not entirely sure how long I was sitting on the floor, but I don't care anymore I just feel numb like nothing matters anymore.

"There you are come on let's go."

"Zack?" I sniffled

"Yea it's me, come on let's go you can stay with me tonight." He said softly as he squatted down so we were eye to eye.

"No just leave me here to die!" I state plainly.

"Nope sorry no can do. Friends don't let friends die alone and heartbroken." Zack said as he picked me up and carried me to his locker room. When we got there he sat me down on the couch and I cried. He just sat there and held me as I cried. I'm not sure how long we sat there but after I probably cried every tear I could he spoke up.

"If you want we could go back to the hotel and you could lie down." He spoke softly.

"Ok but I need to get my stuff from her locker room and the hotel room." I said not really wanting to see her right now

"No you stay here I will get them. Seeing her won't be good for you right now. Will you be ok here by yourself while I'm gone?"

"Yea I think so. And thanks for doing this for me. I really appreciate it." I said as Zack was about to leave the room.

"No I'm just being a good friend, but your welcome and I know if it were me you would do the same." He smiled before he left the room.

**Zack's POV **

When I left the room my shirt was soaked from Aksana's tears. Poor thing must be really heartbroken, she must have really loved Aj. I knew this would happen but I don't understand how anybody could cheat on her. She is absolutely beautiful that's like throwing away a diamond and picking up a rock. Aj really fucked up this time.

When I got to Aj's locker room I knocked on the door and the door flung open in a matter of seconds.

"Aksana I'm so... Oh it's just you have you seen my Aksana?" She questioned

"Well hi to you too, and actually yes I have seen her-"

"Well where is she? I need to see her I have to talk to her!" She exclaimed as she cut me off.

"I'm sorry Aj but you're not authorized for that kind of information. But she sent me to collect her belongings so if you don't mind getting it for me I would greatly appreciate it. If not I will do it myself." I spoke plainly she didn't say anything or move she just stared at me. "Well are you just-" I started before she slammed the door in my face. I came here to get a bag and I'm not leaving without one, so I just knocked again. After about a minute of knocking and waiting the door opens again to reveal Aj with Aksana's bag.

"Here can you tell her I really am sorry and that I need to talk to her." She said genuinely as I took the bag from her.

"Yea sure. See you later." I said plainly as I began to walk away. When I got back to my room Aksana was exactly where I left her on the couch, and she was staring blankly at the wall with slight tears falling down her pretty face. So I set her bag down on the couch and I kneeled in front of her.

"Hey I got your bag, so if you want to change you can do that here or we can go now and you can change at the hotel." I spoke softly.

"Can we just go to the hotel I don't want to be here anymore." She sighed as she got up and grabbed her bag. "Umm Zack this isn't my bag."

"What are you talking about this is what Aj gave to me!"

"No it's not look." She said as she pulled a note from the bag that read.

**If you want your bag back you have to come get it yourself, and not Zack or anybody else. Don't bother looking for me at the arena because by now I'm probably halfway back to the hotel.**

**Love;**

**Aj**

"Damn why does she have to be so smart. Well at least she gave me an extra pair of undies and a bra, but that's it." Aksana murmured.

"Oh shit Sana I'm sorry. I didn't know she would do that. I guess she really needs to talk to you if she stole your clothes."

"Yea I guess so. Umm do you think I could barrow a pair of shorts and a shirt just until I get my stuff back?"

"Yea sure." After digging in my bag for a minute I found a pair of sweatpants and one of my Long Island IcedZ shirts and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She said flatly and then put them on over her ring gear and grabbed Aj's bag. "You ready to go?"

"Umm yea let's go." We then headed out to the car and left for the hotel. The whole ride there she was silent just looking out the window the whole time. I know she was crying she was trying not to, but I guess she really is broken and it's all because of one person. And it makes me kind of mad that someone could hurt her like that.

When we got to my room she went straight to the bathroom and took a shower. About thirty minutes later she emerged from the bathroom with the same shirt I gave her back at the arena on. Her eyes were blood shot red she must have been crying in the shower. It breaks my heart to see her like this but I got to be strong for her sake.

"Umm you can have the bed if you want, I can sleep on the couch I don't mind." I said

"Thanks." She said as she climbed into the bed. I then started to walk to the couch when she called me. "Hey Zack! Will you stay with me until I fall asleep? I just don't want to be alone right now." I couldn't say no to her so I just took off my shirt and climbed into bed with her. She cuddled right up to me. She is so fragile and she smells so good like a warm tropical breeze and it's so intoxicating. It wasn't too long before she fell asleep, how someone could possibly want to give her up so easily, she is this cute when she is sleeping. I couldn't bring myself to move and wake her up so I just wrapped my arms around her waist and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I know he is such an asshole. I feel so bad I cried a little bit writing this, but it had to be done... but what is going to happen next? idk stay tuned. What a great Wrestlemania Sunday! Sorry if this chapter was a little hard to follow but I think you get the point - Joz **


	35. Don't do this to me

**Aj's POV **

After Zack left with my bag I quickly got all my stuff together and stuffed it into Aksana's bag and left. I figured that if she sent Zack to get her bag then she will probably send him again later. So I figured that if I switched our bags she would eventually have to come talk to me. I swear I really do hate Punk with a fiery passion, once I get my girl back I swear I'm going to make him pay. I can't believe he would do that to us in front of the entire WWE Universe. I don't even want to check twitter because I know it's just going to keep reminding me that I fucked up really bad. It's going to be a long road to recovery for Leeana, but I know Aksana still loves me just like I love her. I just hope on everything that I have left that she doesn't move on without me, because now that I know I probably shattered her heart she probably hates me. But I know for sure if she moves on it will break my heart. She is my girlfriend and I love her and nobody can say otherwise.

When I got to the hotel it all felt different, it was so empty and quiet without her here. It feels weird to take showers alone, I don't like being in our room alone, and it hurts not knowing where she is or if she is coming back. Lying in bed doesn't feel the same without her here to hold me and whisper sweet nothing's in my ear. No matter how hard I try I just can't seem to get comfortable. I'm so use to being wrapped up in her embrace that I can't sleep, so I just lay here and think of all the good times we had together until I somehow drifted to sleep.

I didn't sleep very long maybe like two hours or less. Usually when this happens Aksana is here to give me a kiss and hold me tighter until I fall back asleep... But she's not here... I hate myself for doing this I ruined everything I ever dreamed of. But this is what I get for betraying her trust, I just want to see her I miss her so much. So I just decided to go through all of the pictures of me and Aksana together. We were so happy in these photos like from when we went to the zoo together and she grabbed me from behind and took a selfie of us and a zebra in the background. There is even the photo collage she sent me the day the incident happened. Or the photo of the time we were cuddled up on the plane and she fell asleep on my shoulder. She is so cute when she sleeps I would do anything to have her next to me again.

I must have been really caught up in old photos of me and Aksana together, because the next thing I know the sun is up and it is about… I don't even know any more time means nothing without her with me. I was lying in bed when I heard a knock on the door. I don't know who would even be up this morning knocking on my door. I'm too depressed to get out of bed. But I get up and answer it anyways, and there she is. My foreign beauty is standing there with blood shot red eyes and my bag.

"I would very much like to have my stuff back, so if you don't mind." She murmured in a thick accent. I can tell she has been crying and it was all because of me.

"I'm sorry I really am. I never wanted you to find out that way." I said sincerely to which she just ignored me and pushed past me into the room. She then begins to grab all her stuff and I have to do something to make her stop. So I grab her by the hips and force her up against the wall.

"April let me go right now!" She growls but I'm not letting go until she listens to what I have to say. Besides I know she wants too because she could have easily overpowered me but she doesn't.

"No, not until you listen to what I have to say. I love you I really honestly do and I'm sorry for making you cry. I know you're hurting but I just can't let you go. I know I fucked up I will admit that, but I won't admit that I won't miss you, because you hold my heart in your hands and I know that if you leave it's going to go with you. I can't live without you, I can't sleep without you, and I can't eat without you. So please forgive me." I said looking into her eyes as I got down on my knees and hugged her around the waist. "See I'm even on my knees. What happened between me and her was very complicated. So I'm going to explain everything that happened leading up to that day." She just let out a deep sigh.

"Get off the floor; you're making this harder than it already is. I just-"

"No I just need to explain the whole story and then you will understand-" I started before she cut me off.

"There is no need for you to explain. I already know the whole story in detail, being I was the person behind it all." She murmured the last part in a barely audio able tone. Now I was very confused. So I got off the floor and looked her in the eyes.

"What do you mean, did she tell you about it already?"

"Yes and no." She spoke as I just stared at her in confusion. "Well the only reason Victoria even came to visit you after the first time is because I may or may not have asked her to."

"What!"

"Well after our one night stand I cried to her and she told me about how she visited you two weeks prior. And so then I used that to my advantage knowing you were totally obsessed with Vic and that you wanted her. So the second time she visited you, you admitted that you were going to use me so instead of letting you use me I played hard to get. And the rest is history. But the last time she visited you I didn't put her up to it, it was all her and that is why we are here right now." She said looking at the ground. I honestly didn't know what to say to that. I'm not even sure what to feel right now, but I know I couldn't be mad at her if anything it just made me feel even worse. So I just stared at her.

"So basically we wouldn't even be sitting here if it weren't for you setting me up?" I questioned.

"Yea I guess, but don't try and pin this all on me because you were the one who had sex with her after we were together for like... Hell I don't even know anymore. You were probably fucking her behind my back the whole time for all I know." She sneered.

"The whole time are you fucking kidding me? How many times do I have to say this I Love You and I don't want anybody else? So she was a onetime thing we only did that one time!" I retorted.

"And you know what one time turns into two then three, then ten, then every day. And what hurts the most is the fact that I found out from Punk of all people. Did you ever even plan on telling me? Oh and the best part is you made me get this tattoo, fuck this tattoo! Look I love you April I do but I don't trust you anymore. And it's not healthy to have a relationship where-"

"No! No! No! Don't say that please I promise I will make it up to you. Just don't do this to me!" I pleaded as I started to tear up fearing what would happen next.

"We can't go on like this April! You betrayed my trust and I can't look at you the same anymore. I'm sorry but I just can't do us anymore. I will still love you but I can't love you the same way. I got to go." She said with her Lithuanian accent cracking as she was about to cry. It only made me cry even more, I haven't heard that voice since the morning after our one night stand.

"No Aksana please don't do this. I'm sorry we can work this out, just don't leave me. I Love You I'll do anything please don't go it meant nothing. I'm sorry!" I cried as she took her bags and headed for the door. She turned around and she took it off. She took off the key to my heart and placed it in my hand. It only caused me to cry even harder. "No please don't go! Stop!"

"Good bye April." She stated plainly and with that she left the room and out of my life. The one person that I ever actually loved is gone, but if she thinks for one second that I'm not going to put up a fight and leave her be. She has another thing coming, it's not a threat it's a promise. I'm not going to stop until she is mine again.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

In the end Aj knocked on the devils door. She answered; she found her paradise in hell. She played with the devil and then lost it all. And now we all know who the real Black Widow is.

* * *

**Well my friends I'm afraid we've come to the end of the road with this story. It's been fun Thanks for all the love and reviews. I'm thinking about doing a sequel I have a few Ideas... but Idk do you guys want one? Anyways i'm currently working on another story but I haven't quite Finished it. But if you have any pairing you want to see don't be scared to let me know! Until next time Reading Rainbow is one of the best theme song ever-Joz**


End file.
